


Thirst

by Fengxian



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Comedy, Crossover, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 80,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengxian/pseuds/Fengxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For vampires food is just a way to satisfy cravings that tied them to their human past.  Blood is the real sustenance they need, and it's always better when it comes from a pure human.  Jimin and Hwasa know this best.  Hoseok and Wheein have no idea what they're in for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This idea arised from a gif I saw of Jimin with vampire fangs. I told my friend I would write her a fanfic about JiHope with Jimin being a vampire. I ship WheeSa hard, so she told me to throw Hwasa in as a vampire. This is the result of that.
> 
> W A R N I N G
> 
> Jimin is the top; J-Hope is the bottom. [Don't like, don't read. Simple as that.]  
> Doesn't apply to girlxgirl pairings as much but Hwasa is the dominant one.

 Jimin scanned the dim lit room before him. The smoke in the air consisted of the cooling fog the night club unleashed on the dance floor every ten minutes; part of that smoke did come from cigarettes as well. The particular scent of the foul item tickled his nose but did not distract him. He was searching for someone in the crowd, a person he had known all his life, who had the tendency to hide even in plain view.

 

The balcony above the dance floor where Jimin was standing gave him a better view than if he would have been on the dance floor. An orange tinge in the crowd finally gave away the person he was looking for, a small smile formed on his handsome face. He followed the orange hair in the crowd until his eyes locked with the owner of said orange hair.

 

Those distinctive eyes seemed to smile at him in a devious way; some could even say seductive, but that was the look Hwasa gave to him. It was never meant to seduce Jimin, only to let him know she was up to something. He followed her trail as she made it through the crowd and up the stairs that lead to the balcony. Hwasa held two drinks in her hand, both orange in color just like their hair, and handed one to the younger man who took it gratefully.

 

“Thank you Hyejin.” He raised the glass and took a sip from it enjoying the sweetness of the drink followed by the familiar burn of it going down his throat.

 

Hwasa nodded, raising her glass, and taking a sip from the drink as well. She peered down at the crowd dancing and turned to face Jimin. That signature smirk on her face let Jimin know she was up to something and this caused his mouth to go dry. He took a bigger sip of his drink to quench the sudden thirst.

 

“You're looking pale Jimin.” She mentioned while sipping on her drink. Jimin held his tongue knowing that his friend had more to say than just that.

 

Hwasa turned to the crowd once more after looking at Jimin for a few seconds. “It's been far too long since you've fed and I'm not talking about the cold bagged blood in our fridge. You need the real stuff, from a human.”

 

She turned to face him and smiled. “There is nothing better than licking their salty skin, biting down into the soft abused flesh and tasting the warm sweet honey running through their veins. The tantalizing feeling on your tongue after tasting it for the first time in so long, and the way our bodies react to the nurturing effect. Mmm... I could go for one right now.”

 

Jimin licked his lips and gulped. Hwasa's description sent shivers down his spine and made his body tingle with anticipation. She was right; it had been a long time since he had fed but finding the right person who was willing to offer themselves was not easy. The two of them had also become quite particular about who exactly they wanted to feed from. These tendencies grew the older vampires became and this was no different for the life long friends.

 

“The thought of it is making me antsy. You're such a tease Hyejin.” Jimin sighed and downed the rest of his drink.

 

“I would suggest picking someone down in that crowd but this place is filled with impure filthy creatures. Goodness knows what one could catch feeding on these humans.” Hwasa's face of disgust was met with agreement from Jimin.

 

“I'll stick to the blood bags back home.” Jimin chuckled and motioned for Hwasa to follow him. The girl downed her drink as well and followed behind the orange haired boy. They wouldn't feed on these humans but at least they would enjoy dancing among them for the night.

 

 

 

 

 

“Oppa! We're here, are you ready to go?” Wheein offered her older brother a bright smile as she stepped up to him with her two best friends waiting a few feet behind her. Hoseok turned around to face his younger sister, smiled at her, and waved at the two girls standing behind Wheein.

 

“I'm ready but I'm just waiting on Jin hyung and his boyfriend. I mentioned the study session at the cafe earlier and they wanted to join.” Hoseok explained and turned back around to face the main doors to the university.

 

Jung Hoseok was currently a second year student and his younger sister, Jung Wheein, was a first year student at the university. They had grown up with strict parents who wanted their children to focus solely on their studies and attend the same schools. They were very sheltered growing up to the point they couldn't even hang out with their friends outside of school. Hoseok and Wheein were extremely close because of their upbringing and confided in each other about everything.

 

While in high school, they had confided in each other about their sexuality and because of how their parents were, neither felt comfortable letting their parents know they were gay. Not even their friends in high school knew about this and they kept it hidden from anyone but themselves all that time until they started going to college. The university offered them a wider range of people to meet with all kinds of different interests.

 

Hoseok had met Seokjin, who preferred to be called Jin, during his first year and the two became fast friends due to their common interests. It wasn't long after becoming friends that Jin introduced his boyfriend Namjoon to Hoseok. Jin had expressed to Hoseok that if this particular fact made him uncomfortable he totally understood it and wouldn't be upset if Hoseok didn't want to be his friend anymore.

 

That fact had not bothered Hoseok in the least bit. In fact he was happy to finally have met people who were just like him; people he could finally come out to and be accepted by. He felt a weight lift of his shoulders being able to come out to Jin and Namjoon even though at home that weight always returned.

 

The same thing could be said about Wheein. Her current best friends were a couple that had been dating since high school and had known each other since they were kids. Wheein had always heard and read about high school sweethearts, and Byulyi and Yongsun fit that bill perfectly. Meeting a real life lesbian couple had given Wheein the courage to come out to someone other than her brother.

 

“Oh, nice. I'll have to introduce them to Byul unni and Yongsun unni. This will be fun.” Wheein mentioned. Not long after Hoseok's friends finally appeared and everyone greeted each other.

 

There was a hint of excitement in both Jung siblings being able to have this freedom now that they were in college and not living at home. They got a chance to be themselves with those who were just like them.

 

 

 

 

 

Jimin stood in front of the stove with his eyes closed. He had woken up a few minutes ago and wanted nothing more than a hot cup of coffee to finally wake him up. He opened his eyes finally and reached for the tin of coffee he and Hwasa kept near the stove. It felt lighter than usual in his hands as he popped the plastic top off.

 

The inside of the tin can had a minuscule amount of coffee in it which caused Jimin to groan. He was still too sleepy to deal with this so he placed the tin back on the counter and turned around to walk out of the kitchen. Jimin stopped in the small hallway leading to his room when he saw Hwasa come out of her room, her orange hair looking just like a lion's mane.

 

“You forgot to buy more coffee last time you went to the store.”

 

Hwasa rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and groaned just like Jimin had done not long ago. “Fuck.”

 

Jimin nodded. “I'm going to shower but I still want coffee.”

 

“Alright, alright. I'll just get us some from the cafe down the street. I'll go to the store later.” Hwasa told him and headed towards the front door to grab her shoes. She slipped her boots on and headed out the door while running her hands through her hair to adjust it somewhat.

 

Coffee was a totally unnecessary food item for vampires. It didn't have any affect on their bodies just like any kind of food that they ate. Only human or animal blood sustained them and it was something they drank about four times a week. Hwasa and Jimin loved coffee and chocolate chip cookies the most.

 

 

 

 

 

The so called study session at the cafe had turned into a gossip session after the “MoonSun” couple, dubbed by Wheein, had instantly clicked with the “NamJin” couple that Hoseok had named. The Jung siblings could only shake their heads at the conversation the couples were having and both remained quiet listening to them. Wheein sighed, in a bit of annoyance, and finally cut into their conversation asking what everyone wanted to drink since she would treat first.

 

Upon hearing a number of shouts on their drink orders, the short girl got up from the table and headed towards the line to order. She was trying to go over the drinks in her head but she quickly realized that it would have been a better idea to write them down since now she couldn't remember them all. Wheein turned around to go back and ask again but instead of walking towards her friends she ended up bumping into the person who was suddenly standing behind her in the line.

 

Wheein took a step back while looking down. She looked up to face the person she had bumped into and apologize, but the girl was suddenly mesmerized as she looked into the eyes of the woman behind her. Wheein took in the sight of the woman behind her who was wearing a sleeveless black satin top and a pair of black satin shorts that hugged her hips tightly. The outfit hugged the woman's shapely body perfectly, accentuating all her curves, and exposing just enough of her mid section to make Wheein's mouth water.

 

The woman looked like she was ready to hit the club instead of this cafe they were in. Wheein's eyes went back up to get a good look of the woman's face and noted the mole on her left cheek as well as the smokey eye shadow and seductive eyes. No one had ever enraptured Wheein like this woman and suddenly the short girl felt all the heat in her body go up to her cheeks in a furious blush.

 

Hwasa smirked, noticing the blush on the cute girl's cheeks. While Wheein had been clearly checking her out, Hwasa had been doing the same. The girl who had bumped into her was too adorable and really cute. If the girl had been mesmerized by her, Hwasa had felt the same way about Wheein. The young girl was wearing a tight fitting white t-shirt with red short sleeves and a pair of skinny jeans that accentuated Wheein's hips and legs.

 

“Are you okay miss?” Hwasa's husky voice sent a shiver down Wheein's body as it snapped her back to reality.

 

“Uh...uh...” Wheein was at a loss for words. Hwasa chuckled slightly and suddenly Wheein felt like she was sweating bricks. How embarrassing.

 

“I'm fine!” Wheein squeaked out and ran off towards her brother and friends. Hwasa stood still and just followed the girl's path with her eyes. She smirked at the sight of the girl fumbling with a piece of paper and a pen.

 

Hwasa could tell the girl was writing down the drink orders of her friends so she used that time to look at every single person the girl was with. The girl had a certain sweet untainted scent to her which caused the vampire to become slightly excited. It was someone she could try and pursue to eventually feed on. She was not inconsiderate though, so when she found someone for herself, she would always try to find someone for Jimin.

 

She studied the men at the table, who were more to Jimin's preference, and noted that the blonde and green haired guy were obviously together and not ideal. The other guy though, he could work. Hwasa cursed herself for not grabbing her phone before she left or she could have snapped a picture of him. In her distraction with Hoseok, she did not notice that Wheein had made her way back to the line and that the guy behind her was asking her to move forward.

 

Hwasa turned to the guy behind her and scoffed at him. She noticed the girl from earlier was now standing at the back of the line and motioned for the guy behind her to move forward himself. Hwasa smirked and made her way to the back of the line to stand behind Wheein.

 

Wheein was looking down at her list and did not notice Hwasa at all until the woman placed her chin on Wheein's shoulder and spoke in that same husky tone. “You're cute.”

 

Wheein's eyes went wide and Hwasa moved back and chuckled. “See ya around cutie.”

 

Wheein turned around to face the woman but all she caught was the woman leaving the cafe. Wheein knew her face was a brighter red than the sleeves on her shirt. Internally, Wheein was screaming.

 

 

 

 

Jimin was busy running a white towel through his wet hair when Hwasa entered their apartment. The sound of the door clicking and being locked made him smile; the coffee he had been desiring was finally here. A look of disappointment crossed his face when he saw Hwasa standing by the door holding absolutely nothing.

 

“Hyejin...where's my coffee?” He asked her.

 

Hwasa rolled her eyes. “Put a shirt on, get your shoes, and come down to the cafe with me.”

 

“Why?” Jimin mumbled and crossed his arms.

 

Hwasa smirked at him and turned to unlock the door. “Because, I've found a pair of humans that we can have a little fun with.”

 

 

 

 

 

The barista who had taken Wheein's order, and tried to flirt with her through the whole process, offered to help her bring all the drinks to her table. She appreciated the gesture, it was a lot of drinks, but what she didn't appreciate was the guy's attentiveness towards her. He was good looking for a guy, but he never had a chance with her no matter how much he tried. Wheein thanked him for the help, as did her friends and brother, but she had to turn him down when he looked at her expectantly.

 

Hoseok placed a hand on his sister's shoulder after she took her seat and Wheein offered him a reassuring nod. No words were spoken between the siblings, but their gestures said enough. Hoseok knew the guy probably had pestered her enough with his advances and she was bothered by it. After the older boy turned back to his textbook, the gossiping had turned into studying while she had been getting their orders, Byulyi moved closer to Wheein and looked at everyone making sure they weren't listening.

 

“Who was that hot chick standing behind you in the line?” Byulyi whispered in Wheein's ear causing the girl to choke on her latte. Everyone turned to look at Wheein who was blushing furiously and coughing at the same time. She waved them off and then smacked Byulyi's thigh underneath the round table they were seated at.

 

“Are you trying to kill me!” Wheein gritted through her teeth. Byulyi grinned and winked at the shorter girl.

 

“So...who was she?” Hoseok asked smiling at his younger sister.

 

“Oppa!” Wheein smacked him the way she had done to Byulyi.

 

Jin and Namjoon took their eyes off their papers to look over at the siblings and Yongsun, who happened to have excellent hearing or something, pulled Byulyi's ear. “What hot chick are you talking about? Hmm...?”

 

Wheein wanted to smack her face on the table or hide in a corner somewhere. She felt incredibly tiny at the moment despite Yongsun taking the attention away from her and putting it on Byulyi for being greasy like she always was. Hoseok placed an arm around his sister and pulled her towards him to comfort her for a moment.

 

“Ow! Yongie~ stop...” Byulyi whined, “I was talking about the girl that was flirting with Wheein in the line.”

 

That turned everyone's attention back to Wheein. Hoseok grinned and patted his sister's shoulder in encouragement. Wheein groaned and took a sip of her latte. “I don't know. I just bumped into her and well she was really attractive, and I'm totally gay because I couldn't stop staring, and before she left she told me I was really cute, and now I want to die because I hate every single one of you.”

 

Everyone blinked at Wheein's rambling before bursting into a hearty laughter. The laughter was so contagious that the short girl couldn't help but burst into laughter as well.

 

 

 

 

 

Jimin and Hwasa had been sitting outside the cafe for some minutes underneath one of the tented tables to avoid the sun. The sun, due to popular belief that it could kill vampires, in fact didn't kill them at all. They didn't turn to ash by it or anything like it was depicted in the movies, but too much exposure did weaken them slightly causing vampires to have to drink more blood than they normally would.

 

Hwasa had pointed out the pair to Jimin as soon as they arrived. They had excellent view of the table. The orange haired female vampire had mentioned her interest in the girl who was bringing the drinks to the table alongside a barista that rubbed Hwasa the wrong way. The guy she had spotted for Jimin happened to be sitting next to the girl, and Hwasa pointed him out to her friend.

 

“What do you think? He's cute I think.” Hwasa mentioned.

 

Jimin studied the guy's face and simple mannerisms as he moved around from looking through his textbook to writing things down. The more Jimin looked at the guy in question, the more he seemed to like him. The interaction the guy was having with the girl had Jimin curious though. He wasn't sure what their relationship was but it was obvious they were very close.

 

“He's certainly my type, but...”

 

“But what?”

 

“What's his relationship with your future girl toy?” Jimin turned to face Hwasa raising an eyebrow in the process.

 

Hwasa offered him her trademark smirk and turned to look at the girl. “Her scent is too sweet, too pure...whatever their relationship is, I can tell you that they're not a couple. Perhaps childhood friends...siblings maybe?”

 

Jimin was about to respond when Hwasa's phone suddenly started ringing. She had made sure to grab it when she had returned to their apartment for Jimin. “Hello? Ah, Yoongi, what's up?”

 

_“Boss, there is someone here who is demanding to see you. Both Jungkook and I told her you weren't going to be in today but she said she's not leaving until you get here.”_

 

Hwasa clenched her jaw and firmly responded to her employee. “Tell her I will be there in a few.”

 

Jimin noted the annoyance in Hwasa's face and tone. The mention of “her” gave the orange haired male vampire an idea of who was at their record store at the moment. Hwasa would bare her fangs later on this evening and it wouldn't be for feeding.

 

“Let me guess...” Jimin started and Hwasa stopped him before he could continue.

 

“Your guess it right. Why don't you go and get to know him better. I'll take care of the problem at the store.” Hwasa placed her phone in her pocket and walked away from the cafe. Jimin watched her go and in the blink of an eye, Hwasa sped away faster than his eyes could follow.

 

Jimin turned back to the guy inside the cafe and smiled when he saw the guy laughing wholeheartedly at whatever he and his friends were talking about. If nothing had captivated Jimin previously about said guy, his smile and laugh certainly had. Seeing this as his queue, Jimin headed for the front door of the cafe and walked inside making sure to let his own unique swag curse through him as he walked. Hopefully, the guy he was interested in would look his way.

 

Jimin stood in line and ordered the coffee he had been wanting since he had woken up. He took a seat at an empty table not too far from the group of friends sitting at the round table. In his seat, the vampire had a perfect view of the cute guy and said guy would be able to look at Jimin directly if he ever looked that way.

 

As time passed, Jimin never took his eyes off his future prey. He honed his senses on Hoseok, and concentrated until he could get Hoseok's unique scent distinguished. When it finally reached his nostrils, Jimin smiled. The scent coming from Hoseok was the same as the one Hwasa had described about Wheein, but being a guy, Hoseok's was slightly different. Jimin was determine to not let this guy get away, so he sat there staring directly at him while sipping on his hot cup of coffee.

 

 

 

 

 

The door chime hanging above the door to the record store alerted everyone inside that someone had come in by how loud it was. Yoongi and Jungkook, who were sorting out the new merchandise and putting it on the shelves, turned to face the person who had just entered. They were glad to see Hwasa finally there because the annoying woman that had come looking for her was sulking in the back of the store.

 

“Hey boss, she's in the back.” Yoongi told the orange haired woman. Hwasa looked in the blonde haired man's direction and nodded at him. She offered a wave to Jungkook who waved at her first.

 

“Hwasa!” Hyuna's voice turned Hwasa's serious look into a scowl. This girl needed to leave her the hell alone. Hyuna wrapped her arms around Hwasa's neck and tried to kiss her but Hwasa pushed her back.

 

Baring her fangs, Hwasa growled and pulled Hyuna away with her towards the back room so fast that both employees only saw a few papers fly into the air. Jungkook's eyes went wide at the speed in which Hwasa could move. He had seen his boyfriend, Yoongi – who was a vampire as well– move fast like that before but Hwasa seemed to be on another level.

 

“How does she do that?” Jungkook asked jumping off the step ladder he was on.

 

“Age and great nutrition is my only guess.” Yoongi shrugged and continued putting the new records back on the shelf.

 

“Oh...” was Jungkook's only response.

 

Inside the back room, Hwasa slammed Hyuna against the door and pulled away from the other vampire. “What are you doing here? I told you we were done a while back.”

 

Hyuna groaned, baring her fangs as well and rubbing her sore shoulder. “I miss you. We had a lot of fun Hwasa.”

 

Hwasa scoffed. “You have fun with a lot of people. Plus, I'm ready to feed and you can't provide that.”

 

That part hit Hyuna because Hwasa was right. She was a vampire as well, and while she could offer other things to the older vampire – mainly her body – Hyuna could never offer Hwasa the pure human blood she needed. The black haired vampire wasn't willing to give up so easily so she walked towards Hwasa and placed her arms around the older vampire's neck.

 

“But after you feed-”

 

“No! Now get the hell out of here and don't come back or I'll rip your throat out.” Hwasa's words caught Hyuna off guard. This was not the response she was expecting from her ex lover.

 

Hyuna pulled away from the orange haired vampire and nodded. She turned around and ran out of the room and store almost as fast as Hwasa had brought her into the room. Hyuna would not bother Hwasa for now, but she wasn't going to give up on her either. Hwasa watched the younger vampire leave and then headed out towards the front of the store.

 

“She won't be back. At least not for a while. I'll see you guys tomorrow.” Hwasa told her employees and headed out of the store before Yoongi or Jungkook could reply. She hoped Jimin had made some progress with his prey because after this confrontation with Hyuna, Hwasa wanted to get her prey even faster.

 

She thirst for Wheein, the same way Jimin was thirsting in the cafe for Hoseok.


	2. Introductions

 Concentration on studying had returned to the table at the cafe after the entire fiasco that happened earlier. Hoseok had put his all into getting all the notes he needed for the paper he needed to turn in the following week. After a good half hour, Hoseok's concentration started to falter a bit. He wasn't sure why, but he had an eerie feeling he was being watched.

 

Finally taking his eyes off the textbook in front of him, Hoseok raised his head to look up at the counter of the cafe. The baristas were busy making the orders for the customers or cleaning up in the back. He looked around the cafe and noticed several people talking, looking at their phones, or doing some work on their laptops. Finally his sight landed on a young man sitting by himself sipping on a cup of coffee and staring right back at Hoseok.

 

The university student was taken aback for a second upon seeing the intent look the orange haired guy was giving him. _Is it...is it possible he's checking me out?_ The thought made Hoseok nervous. He had checked out many guys in the past, had crushes on the wrong guys all the time, but as far as Hoseok knew, no guy had paid attention to him the way this guy was doing.

 

Without noticing, their gazes locked onto each other. Hoseok studied the orange haired man's face noting the full lips and chubby cheeks. He was truly captivated by how handsome the stranger was.

 

Jimin was infatuated by now after looking at his prey for so long. Now that Hoseok had noticed him, the vampire was ready to make his move. He started to move his chair back when suddenly a green haired guy was standing in front of him on the other side of the table. Hoseok gasped when he saw Namjoon standing in front of the handsome guy.

 

Jimin looked up at the green haired guy expectantly and said guy offered Jimin a bright smile. “Bro, I saw you checking out my friend and by the looks of it, he was checking you out too.”

 

Jimin was suddenly speechless and Hoseok had heard everything Namjoon had said. It was his turn to feel like crawling into a hole and never coming out of it. Namjoon had noticed the orange haired guy looking in their direction earlier while he got distracted for a moment. At first he thought the guy might have been looking at Jin, who was not only handsome but pretty at the same time, and this bothered Namjoon. Jin was his boyfriend and no random guy would be taking him regardless of how much they liked the blond man.

 

Namjoon followed the line of sight this guy had to make sure and that was when he noticed that the orange haired guy was actually staring at Hoseok and not Jin. A sigh of relief and pressure taken off his shoulders satisfied Namjoon. He decided that if Hoseok suddenly noticed the guy checking him out, that he would help his friend by introducing them. His sister had missed an opportunity earlier according to Byulyi, but Hoseok wouldn't miss his. This is why Namjoon approached Jimin.

 

Jimin was hardly ever left speechless, he always maintained his cool and swagger, but then again no one had ever interrupted his flow when he was ready to charm someone he liked. Smiling and nodding, he replied to the green haired guy. “You're right. I was checking him out.”

 

“Ha! I knew it!” Namjoon cheered and raised his arms in the air. Hoseok's face was as red as his sister's sleeves now and everyone at the table finally raised their heads up from their studies to look in the direction of Namjoon.

 

“Kim Namjoon!” Jin scolded his boyfriend and waved for him to come back to his seat.

 

Wheein raised an eyebrow at Namjoon and the orange haired guy sitting on the table next to them. She studied the stranger for a second. He reminded her of the woman from earlier especially with that bright orange hair. Their eyes were similar as well. Taking her eyes off the guy, Wheein turned to her brother and noticed the look of embarrassment on Hoseok's face. She pat his knee but Hoseok's attention was still focused on Namjoon and the orange haired guy.

 

Namjoon ignored his boyfriend's call and only turned to look at Hoseok. “Bro! Come here.”

 

Hoseok didn't move at all which annoyed Namjoon. He reached over to grab Hoseok's hand and pulled the boy away from his chair to stand next to him. Namjoon pulled the chair in front of him back and moved Hoseok to sit down.

 

“Make a connection! He's into you bro.” Namjoon whispered into Hoseok's ear and pat his shoulders. As he was about to walk away, Jin grabbed Namjoon and pulled him away. Byulyi and Yongsun giggled at the way Jin was silently scolding Namjoon while Wheein kept her attention on her brother and the orange haired guy.

 

“I have to admit your friend threw me off my game, but that doesn't change the fact that I can't take my eyes off of you.” Jimin offered Hoseok a slight smile and leaned back on his chair relaxing his body. Hoseok's breath got caught in his throat. _Wow...this guy...he's so cool!_

 

“Heh...” Hoseok didn't know what to say. He was blushing once again. “Really?”

 

Jimin smirked and nodded his head. “Yeah. A cute guy like you should have several guys chasing after him, but maybe I'll be the lucky one to catch you.”

 

 _Okay, I'm officially dead. Oh my god._ Hoseok started giggling at how incredulous this whole moment was. He needed to compose himself so that he could actually give this guy a response. It was his chance to finally flirt with a hot guy who obviously liked him back and this was all he ever dreamed of when he realized he liked guys a few years ago.

 

Offering Jimin a bright smile, Hoseok shook his head. “Ah...no. I'm surprised you would think that. I'm not very popular...”

 

“I'm in luck then.” Jimin smiled back at Hoseok. Seeing that bright smile right in front of him had Jimin swooning. He knew that he would never be able to get enough of it. “I'm Park Jimin.”

 

“Jung Hoseok.” Hoseok offered Jimin his eye smile this time. He was still nervous and his heart was racing out of control inside his chest.

 

Jimin was feeling intoxicated by Hoseok's cuteness and smile. His scent was incredibly strong at the moment and this most likely was due to how Hoseok's heart was beating. His blood was flowing fast and Jimin could sense it. Jimin could also hear how fast Hoseok's heart was beating. It made the orange haired boy's heart beat fast as well. If the situation would have been any different, Jimin was positive he would have jumped over the table and fed on Hoseok right at this moment.

 

There was a sudden electrifying tension between the two men. They had introduced themselves but any chatter between them had suddenly ended. Their eyes were connected to each other, twinkling under the bright light of the lamp above them. Jimin had blocked out any sound around him except for that of Hoseok's beating heart and the blood that flowed through him. He knew he needed to say something, to break the tension building between the two, but Jimin was at a loss for words at the moment. Captivated and euphoric, only the aura of another vampire could break his concentration.

 

Jimin would have to thank Hwasa for finally pulling him out of his senses when she walked into the cafe. Not even the door chime could break him, only her powerful aura and connection could. Hwasa quickly spotted Jimin after she walked inside and noted that her friend had made his move to get to know the guy she had seen earlier. A smile crossed her face while she made quick eye contact with Jimin and nodded her head.

 

Wheein had returned to her studies after watching her brother interact with the stranger. She was honestly happy for Hoseok and was hoping he would make a good connection with this guy. Since she had turned back to her textbook and notes, Wheein didn't even notice or realize that the orange haired woman from earlier was back inside the cafe. That was until Byulyi jumped off her chair and ran off. She caught both Wheein and Yongsun off guard; even Jin and Namjoon turned to look away from their notes to see where Byulyi had ran off to.

 

Wheein quickly turned to see where Byulyi ran off too. When she spotted the woman from earlier, Wheein's jaw dropped; and of course, Byulyi was now pulling a Namjoon. Yongsun slammed her pen on the table and got up from her chair to go get her girlfriend. Jin gave Namjoon enough time to be embarrassing but her girlfriend would not be granted that time.

 

“You!” Byulyi pointed at Hwasa who had barely taken two steps since she walked inside. “You're the hot chick from earlier. My friend Whee- ow!”

 

Yongsun pulled Byulyi's ear and the girl whined in pain as her girlfriend dragged her back to their table. Hwasa chuckled amused at the two girls and then turned to look in the direction of the round table. There she was, the cute girl from earlier, looking like a deer caught in headlights and blushing furiously once again. Hwasa winked at her and she swore the cute girl turned an even brighter shade of red.

 

Hwasa glanced at Jimin for a second; her friend was now having a conversation with the guy he liked and neither one seemed to even realize the ruckus behind them. She turned to face the round table again and began strutting over towards Wheein. Hwasa focused her sight on Wheein, who had turned back around in shyness, and smirked as she got closer to the cute girl.

 

“I'm surprised you're still here cutie.” Hwasa's husky voice sent shivers down Wheein's back and made her eyes go wide. She noticed everyone's attention at the table had turned to Hwasa. They turned back to Wheein and all gave her a thumbs up.

 

“You're back...” Wheein replied. She felt like such a dork at the moment.

 

Hwasa chuckled and nodded her head. “Yes. I came to meet up with my friend but...” Her eyes darted towards the table where Jimin was talking to Hoseok, “He seems to have made a romantic connection.”

 

And that comment was were everything came full circle for Wheein. The orange hair and the similar eyes, the two of them knew each other; they were friends. The guy had taken an interest in her brother and this woman was obviously interested in Wheein. This was either their luckiest day or perhaps worst nightmare. Wheein wasn't sure and Hwasa was looking at her with a look that said _“I want to eat you and it's either physically or sexually...which is probably the same thing.”_ Wheein wasn't sure.

 

“You know guys, I think perhaps we should end our studies for today and take a break? I think the four of us could go hang out, make it a double date.” Yongsun suggested turning her sights to Jin and Namjoon who turned to look back at her.

 

“But Yongie...Wheein is gonna get her some.” Byulyi pointed at Wheein and the orange haired woman.

 

“I was hoping that would be us if you come along.” Yongsun whispered in Byulyi's ear and the girl moved so fast to gather their stuff that she even picked up Jin and Namjoon's stuff with theirs.

 

“LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE. BYE VIRGINS.” Byulyi grabbed all the papers, her backpack and Yongsun's hand to pull her girlfriend away from the table and out of the cafe. Yongsun didn't even get a chance to grab her own bag before she was dragged away.

 

Namjoon and Jin grabbed the remainder of the items, including Yongsun's bag, and waved goodbye to the siblings whose attention had suddenly shifted towards the two couples. They didn't even get a chance to ask their friends what happened or why they were leaving; in a matter of seconds they were gone and the two were left alone with the orange haired pair.

 

“What just happened?” Hoseok asked his sister. He turned to look at Hwasa and suddenly he realized this was the woman Wheein had been talking about earlier. His eyes darted back towards Jimin and then back to Hwasa. “Are you two...twins?”

 

Jimin and Hwasa looked at each other and started laughing. The Jung siblings looked at each other then at the laughing pair with confused looks. Hwasa and Jimin caught their breaths and the older one of the two answered. “Not quite.”

 

“We've known each other for a long time. It's almost like we're siblings.” Jimin added.

 

Hwasa nodded at his response and turned her attention back to Wheein. “So cutie, what's your name?”

 

Wheein's cheeks turned a shade of pink once again and she moved her right hand to tuck some hair behind her ear. “Jung Wheein.”

 

Hwasa smirked and moved her face impossibly close to Wheein's. She could hear Wheein's breath get caught in her throat and her heart beating really fast. Wheein's sweet and innocent scent invaded Hwasa's nostrils and her senses started going overboard. “I'm Hwasa...”

 

That low husky tone melted Wheein. Hwasa could do whatever she wanted to her and the short girl would not protest. _I'm dead. Dead. RIP Jung Wheein. Take me now!_ Wheein didn't even realize her brother had introduced himself to Hwasa and that Jimin was talking to her either. All she knew right now was that Hwasa was doing things to her and her body that no one had ever done.

 

Hwasa couldn't help but continue to smirk at how cute Wheein was being. It was obvious to the vampire that the girl was attracted to her; she even smelled a bit of arousal in the short girl. It took Hoseok's voice and touch to snap his sister back to reality.

 

“Wheein are you okay? You're kind of hot.” Hoseok mentioned while touching his younger sister's forehead. Wheein turned to look at him and she finally snapped out of it.

 

“Uh...yeah...yeah...” She let out a nervous chuckle. “I'm fine! I just need some cold water. Too much um...coffee.”

 

“Let's get you something refreshing then. We'll leave you boys to keep enjoying each others' company.” Hwasa winked at Hoseok and Jimin. She linked her arm with Wheein's and pulled the younger girl away from the table and towards the counter.

 

Hoseok looked at his sister with a worried look but feeling Jimin's hand on his forearm made him look at the orange haired boy. “I'm sure Wheein is fine.”

 

Hoseok nodded. “Yeah, you're right. I think she's just nervous from being around your friend.”

 

“I'm nervous just talking to you.” Jimin replied. He wanted to gain Hoseok's attention once more and that line certainly did it. Hoseok grinned and shook his head. There was no way Jimin was nervous talking to him when he was so smooth. Really smooth because he had Hoseok hooked.

 

“No way.” Hoseok laughed and Jimin joined him.

 

At the counter, Hwasa was giving the barista who was taking their order a look that could kill. His smile towards Wheein when they approached the counter was a little too friendly for her liking and she could feel Wheein tense at the sight of him. The barista had noticed the way she was looking at him and it scared him, so he backed off his advances towards Wheein.

 

After placing their orders, and Hwasa paying for them, she gently took a hold of Wheein's right hand with her left and led the younger girl towards the drink pick up area. She turned to face Wheein and gently moved some of Wheein's long hair behind one of her ears and touched the tip of the shorter girl's nose with her index finger. Hwasa was giving her such an adoring look that Wheein couldn't help but smile.

 

The dimple on Wheein's cheek now had Hwasa melting into a puddle of adoration. She thought the girl was cute before but this was on another level now. “Did that guy mess with you before?” Hwasa gently squeezed Wheein's hand which she had been holding the whole time.

 

“The barista?” Wheein asked.

 

Hwasa nodded. “You got really tense when we approached the counter and you saw him.”

 

“He flirted with me endlessly earlier when I had gotten drinks for everyone. I was flattered at first but he wouldn't stop...” Wheein looked down at the floor as she recalled the uncomfortable moment.

 

Hwasa quickly glanced over at the barista noticing he had finished making the drinks and was about to place them in the pick up counter. The thought quickly flashed in her mind and Hwasa was determined to show that barista who Wheein belonged to, at least in this very moment. She didn't want to actually claim Wheein without the girl's approval but she also felt it was her duty to defend Wheein's honor. Hwasa was such a sap when she liked a girl. Hopefully this wouldn't bite her on the ass in the end.

 

Right as the barista was about to place the drinks on the counter, Hwasa leaned in and pressed her lips against Wheein's. The barista's eyes went wide and he gasped seeing the girl he liked being kissed by her “girlfriend”. Wheein's eyes widened as well as this super hot chick was suddenly kissing her out of nowhere. She didn't move at first, mainly from shock, but as the seconds passed she relaxed and kissed Hwasa back.

 

Jimin and Hoseok, who had gotten up to get something to drink as well, stopped in their tracks when they saw Hwasa and Wheein locking lips right in front of the pick up counter and in front of everyone in the cafe. Hoseok's shocked face turned into a smile after a few seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and Byulyi chapter MVPs.


	3. Threats and Impromptu Dates

Hyuna slammed the door to her apartment shut so hard that it knocked a framed picture off the wall. She turned to the coat hanger and knocked it over then moved towards the TV stand and punched it as hard as she could. Her fist flew right through it, hitting the DVDs inside of it, and instead of pulling her fist back she moved it to the side knocking several of the DVD cases out of their holding place. She groaned and screamed in frustration and anger while staring at the mess she had made in the living room.

 

In one of the chairs across from her sat a guy holding the newspaper to his face completely blocking every part of him except his legs and hands. He pulled the paper down and sighed when he saw the mess Hyuna had just made. It had been a while since they had to replace furniture but it seemed like eventually he would have to go shopping for another TV stand.

 

“What's got your panties in a wad?” He asked her but paused when he remembered where she had gone earlier. “Oh that's right. Things didn't go well with Hwasa I take it?”

 

Hyuna turned to give him a murderous look but Hyunseung knew it wasn't really directed at him; it was just the look Hyuna had when she was pissed off. He smirked and chuckled slightly while setting the newspaper down on his lap. “I don't know why you're mad she didn't want you back. Maybe if you stopped sleeping around...”

 

Hyuna growled at his comment and suddenly her form shifted into a fully grown black panther and she launched herself at him, claws drawn and teeth showing. She roared in his face and Hyunseung closed his eyes and turned his face away from her shifted form. He was glad she had chosen to shapeshift instead of using her super sonic scream. Last time, she had his ears bleeding.

 

Vampires – aside from their enhanced senses, increased speed and strength – had special abilities that came with their new selves. Hyuna was a shapeshifter and could change her form into that of a black panther – increasing her strength and speed slightly while also gaining the abilities of said animal. Her second special ability was a super sonic scream that was not only painful to those who heard it but could actually make someone go deaf.

 

While her black panther form was a threat, Hyunseung was strong enough to fight her back if he needed to. Being a vampire, he had all the same abilities, but his special abilities included a bigger increase in his strength and endurance as well as the ability to teleport to any place he could see as long as it was within a certain range. That single ability made him faster than Hyuna even with her increased speed.

 

Hyuna growled once more before pulling away from Hyunseung and shifting back to her human form. Her clothes were completely gone now but that didn't bother her at all. Hyunseung had seen her naked many times to be bothered by it, plus, she wasn't exactly his type to begin with. She didn't want to stand there naked to explain what happened, so she headed towards her room to put some clothes on and Hyunseung followed behind her.

 

“She turned me down even threatened to kill me if I kept bothering her about it.” Hyuna explained as she grabbed her underwear from the drawer in her room. Hyunseung took a seat on her bed and crossed his legs.

 

“She also said she was ready to feed...” Hyuna added as she dressed herself.

 

“Well, that you can't help her with...” Hyunseung commented, “but she didn't even give you a chance to to explain what happened? You shouldn't have cheated on her.”

 

“I couldn't help it! Hyojin was driving me crazy with those looks and ugh... anyways I'm not going to let it go though. I need to find out if she's found someone to feed on. I can't have her falling for anyone, especially some human girl.” Hyuna said and took a seat next to Hyunseung on her bed.

 

“You surprise me you know. All this time I've known you, you've never fallen this hard for someone.” Hyunseung let himself fall back on his friend's bed. “By the way, was that orange haired bastard at the record store?”

 

Hyuna turned around to face Hyunseung and smirked. “You're still going on about him? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like him more than hate him. Obsessed much?”

 

“I'M NOT OBESSED WITH HIM. I JUST HATE HIM AND THAT SMUG LITTLE FACE!” Hyunseung jumped off Hyuna's bed red with rage while pointing back at her.

 

Hyuna smiled at her friend. His hatred for Jimin was something that Hyuna had managed to help Hyunseung control; especially since she had been going out with Hwasa for a while, and did not need her friend to ruin that for her by trying to kill Jimin. There had been a human at one point that both Hyunseung and Jimin had been interested in, but in the end Jimin had ended the victor. The human had chosen the other vampire over her friend and that had enraged Hyunseung to no end. Hyuna suspected that Hyunseung had fallen madly in love with that human, which is why he took it so hard, but her friend had never admitted to that.

 

“I'm going to be keeping an eye on Hwasa now that she plans to feed. You can keep an eye on Jimin if you'd like. When one of them feeds so does the other – and if Hwasa is not willing to take me back, then I know another way to gain their status.” Hyuna smirked at Hyunseung who seemed to relax after his outburst.

 

If Hyuna meant killing them to gain their status, then Hyunseung was in. Especially since he would get to kill Jimin once and for all.

 

 

 

 

 

Wheein felt like she was floating off in a cloud somewhere. Had she ever imagined her first kiss happening inside a cafe surrounded by strangers and with a girl she barely even knew? No. It had been a little more romantic with someone she had been dating for a while. But was she upset that it happened this way? Absolutely not. Yes, she had just met Hwasa – the girl with orange hair, husky voice, and a sexy curvy body – and Wheein was so attracted to her that honestly, it couldn't have happened with someone better.

 

Hwasa smiled at the cute look on Wheein's face after pulling away from their kiss. The younger girl still had her lips slightly parted and her eyes where staring back at Hwasa's face, but the vampire could tell that Wheein wasn't exactly looking at her. She knew the brunette was off on cloud nine. Hwasa licked her lips, tasting Wheein's sweetness on them, and turned to grab their drinks from the pick up counter. The barista was staring at Wheein and then turned to look at her with a surprised look on his face.

 

Hwasa winked at the barista then scoffed when she turned around. Hoseok noticed his sister was not moving so he walked up to her and pinched her cheek to bring her back down to Earth. “Earth to Wheeinie? You there puppy? WAKE UP!”

 

“Ow! Oppa!” Wheein smacked her bother's hand away and scrunched her face in annoyance. Hoseok laughed and this caused Wheein to playfully shove him away. She went in to try and pull his ear but seeing Hwasa in the corner of her eye made the short girl stop what she was about to do.

 

Wheein composed herself and turned to face Hwasa. She started blushing once again and simply took her drink from Hwasa when the orange haired woman offered it to her. Wheein quickly put the straw in her mouth and sucked up the cool sweet drink inside the cup. The passion fruit lemonade was her favorite drink from this particular cafe that was not coffee or coffee based.

 

Jimin walked up to Hoseok and placed an arm around the human boy's shoulders. He smirked at Hwasa and then turned his sights to Wheein. “Please forgive Hwasa, she can't help herself around cute girls.”

 

Hwasa was about to take a sip from her drink when Jimin opened his big mouth. She moved around Wheein and smacked Jimin's head. “Shut up!”

 

Jimin started laughing and clung to Hoseok who looked on surprised at the antics between the two orange haired friends. Their bond reminded him of himself and his sister at times when they would tease each other. In his distraction, Hoseok never realized that Jimin was pulling him away back towards the table they had been sitting at just a few moments ago. The people in the cafe had paid them no mind after the sudden kiss, but the sudden ruckus had made some people turn their heads in annoyance.

 

“Let's get out of here before Hwasa kills me.” Jimin laughed and this finally brought Hoseok back to reality.

 

“Oh..uh yeah...” Hoseok mumbled. Jimin removed his arm from around Hoseok and this allowed him to walk over to the round table and collect his items. Wheein had followed the two boys back to the round table and set her drink down on the table. Hwasa followed behind her.

 

“I'm going to go hang out with Jimin for a while if that's cool with you? I'll see you back at the dorms.” Hoseok told his younger sister. A look of disappointment suddenly marked Wheein's face and Hoseok placed his hand on her shoulder and gently pat it. The look he gave her said _'please sis, this is my chance'._ Wheein understood and nodded her head in approval.

 

Hoseok gave her a smile and turned to head out of the cafe with Jimin. Wheein sighed and took a seat in the chair next to her once her brother had walked out of the cafe with Jimin. She was happy that he had suddenly met someone – they had always talked about wanting to meet someone in the romantic sense when they had heart to heart talks. Those were just talks and now it had really happened and even though she was happy for her older brother, it felt as if they were being pulled apart all of the sudden.

 

Suddenly it was too real. It wouldn't just be Hoseok and Wheein anymore. There was someone new in Hoseok's life; someone who would have a very dear and special connection with him like she did.

 

Hwasa had remained silent, sipping on her drink while Jimin and Hoseok had prepared to leave and even now that Wheein sat there at the table seeming to contemplate things. She could sense the sudden shift in emotions on the girl – it wasn't an unusual thing to sense someone's feelings, especially after kissing them. Hwasa understood now how close Wheein was to her brother; the same way she was close to Jimin.

 

“Wheein?” Hwasa's voice was soft. The brunette turned to face Hwasa at the sound of her name and gave the vampire a blank look.

 

“Hwasa...” The tone in her voice sounded as if all of the sudden Wheein had realized the orange haired woman was still there. Hwasa's breath got caught in her throat at hearing Wheein speak her name for the very first time. _I wonder how my real name would sound on her lips..._

 

“About the kiss back there...I'm sorry. I wanted to help you with that barista, so he would leave you alone... but it wasn't just that. Jimin is right, I can't help myself around cute girls.” The confidence and sexiness of Hwasa's husky voice seemed to have suddenly disappeared. Her voice was soft and almost unsure. Wheein knew she was being considerate.

 

Wheein blushed slightly and offered Hwasa a smile. “It's okay Hwasa. I actually didn't mind it to be honest.” Wheein lowered her eyes and head a bit. “I kind of... liked it.”

 

“Really?” Hwasa's voice picked up. She sounded excited.

 

Wheein shyly nodded.

 

Hwasa wanted to jump up and cheer and scream it out in the cafe that Wheein had liked her kiss, but that wasn't her. She was composed and predatory and she needed Wheein to fall into her arms. She cleared her throat and placed a finger on Wheein's chin making the girl look up at her. “My friend took your brother away on a date. What do you say if I take you out on now?”

 

Wheein looked like a puppy all of the sudden with her big eyes, parted lips and red face. Hwasa smirked at the adorable look. She wanted to eat this girl in any sense of the word – that she was completely sure of.

 

“Let me get my stuff.” Wheein finally responded and Hwasa smiled taking it as a yes.

 

 

 

 

 

Jimin was completely captivated listening to Hoseok passionately talk about his passion for dancing. They had walked a long ways away from the cafe and were nearing a park with children running around and playing. Adults were either watching their children while chatting with friends or jogging to get their daily exercise in. The sun was getting ready to set so the sky was filled with that orange tinge that matched Jimin's hair in certain shades.

 

“So yeah, whenever our parents weren't home or they were coming home late, Wheein and I would have dance sessions in our living room. She's really good at dancing even though she's not as passionate about it. Now that I'm in college I get a chance to practice it even more since I have more freedom to do so...” Hoseok was rambling on about dance and Jimin was starting to zone him out. Not that he meant to, it's just that he liked hearing Hoseok talk.

 

The more passionate the topic he was carrying on about, the more Jimin smiled. Hoseok was twirling then pop locking some moves that Jimin barely paid attention to since he was already dreaming about having the human boy at his beg and call. When Jimin came to, Hoseok had finished his last dance move and hit his last pose. It didn't take Jimin long to figure out that the human boy was most likely showing him some of his best dance moves, so instead of clapping, he moved in for the kill.

 

Jimin placed both of his hands on each side of Hoseok's face and pulled the human boy closer to him. The vampire closed the gap between the two of them by pressing his lips on Hoseok's. Hoseok's eyes went wide and he gasped, giving Jimin the chance to slip his tongue inside Hoseok's mouth. Unlike the gentler kiss Hwasa had given his sister, Jimin was kissing him with fervor and passion – and boy was he a good kisser.

 

The shock eventually left Hoseok and he allowed Jimin to kiss him as much as he wanted. He started kissing back, allowing his lips and tongue to move against the other boy's – but still letting Jimin have all the control. This public display of affection in this park filled with children would have probably offended all of the parents in the vicinity, but luckily for them, they had walked to a more secluded area.

 

Finally needing more air to breathe properly, Jimin pulled away from Hoseok and smiled at what had just happened between the two of them. Hoseok was blushing furiously, his lips were red and slightly swollen from the kiss – it was a sight that made Jimin lick his lips. The taste of Hoseok was sweet on his lips and the need to have him was starting to become slightly apparent in Jimin's pants. His eyes glanced down at the front of Hoseok's shorts and noticed the effect he had caused on the human boy.

 

“I couldn't help myself. Hearing you talk about dancing and how passionate you are about it was driving me crazy. In a good way! Plus, you're so...” Jimin moved closer to Hoseok again and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “I really like you Hoseok...”

 

Hoseok was breathing hard trying to catch his breath. He had just been kissed for the first time and it had been so hot and passionate that it had made his shorts incredibly tight. The realization of that, plus Jimin's sudden second kiss, brought embarrassment to him. Hoseok moved his hands down to cover the front of his shorts.

 

“Aahhh! I'm so embarrassed. Don't look Jimin.” Hoseok turned around so Jimin wouldn't look at him, but the orange haired guy moved closer to Hoseok and wrapped his arms around Hoseok's waist.

 

“Don't be embarrassed. It happens to the best of us when we like someone and I already know you like me without having to actually say.” Jimin explained and pulled the boy impossibly closer so he would know what Jimin was talking about.

 

Hoseok blushed even more feeling what Jimin was talking about. The two pulled away from each other and burst into laughter falling down onto the grass. They laid back on the soft green grass and looked at each other, smiles on both of their faces. There was a moment of silence between the two and Hoseok finally replied to Jimin. “I like you too, Jimin.”

 

They moved their hands to meet up in between them and closed them around each other. The sun had almost set and the darkness of night was starting to take over. They looked up at the sky in silence, holding hands, and enjoying how the sky changed colors before them. Once the sky was completely dark, Hoseok turned to look at Jimin. “I think it's time I return to the dorm. I have class in the morning.”

 

“May I walk you back?” Jimin asked.

 

“I would love that.” Hoseok replied with a smile on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

“That was your first kiss?! Are you serious?” Hwasa couldn't believe what Wheein had just told her. They had been walking down the street from the cafe – holding hands because Wheein had joined their hands together when they had left – in silence, when all of the sudden Wheein had confessed. Hwasa was honestly surprised, but inside she was cheering in delight that she had been the first. It boosted her confidence even more and to be honest she felt like a total stud.

 

“Yes, but please don't feel guilty. I just wanted to be honest. Just like this is the first date I've ever been on. I didn't know I would get so lucky coming to study at the cafe today.” Wheein smiled as she confessed everything to Hwasa.

 

Hwasa scoffed when Wheein mentioned the “guilty” part but smiled wide after everything else the brunette had mentioned. “Well then Jung Wheein, let me show you a good time. What does a cutie like you like to do for fun?”

 

“Noraebang! I love to sing.” Wheein replied and giggled.

 

“Sing? So you like music a lot too then?” Hwasa asked. She was hoping Wheein would say yes because music was one of her favorite things too. She owned a record store after all.

 

“Of course!” Wheein replied and Hwasa screamed a 'YES!' in her mind.

 

“I love music too. I own a record store.” Hwasa told her and all of the sudden Wheein's hand was no longer holding hers. She turned to face the shorter girl and chuckled at Wheein's surprised expression.

 

“WHAT?! Which one?! I swear I've been to every record store in this city.”

 

“Ah, I don't think so cutie or I would have met you before.” Hwasa raised an eyebrow.

 

Wheein stomped her foot and pointed a finger at Hwasa. “What. Is. The. Name. Of. It?” She pressed her finger into Hwasa's chest as she said every word.

 

Hwasa burst into laughter and gripped Wheein's wrist pulling the girl incredibly close to her and making the human girl blush. “It's called Orange Caramel...”

 

“Huh?” Wheein raised an eyebrow and pulled away from Hwasa. “We thought that was an ice cream shop...”

 

“We?” Hwasa asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“Hoseok and I. We passed by it once and thought it was an ice cream shop. I mean, I love ice cream, but I was looking for albums to buy that day instead of ice cream.” Wheein explained and Hwasa burst into an uncontrollable laughter.

 

Wheein frowned at Hwasa and clenched her jaw. “Hwasa! It's not funny! Why did you name it Orange Caramel in the first place? HWASA!”

 

Hwasa waved her hands in front of Wheein while trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard. Finally she took in a deep breath and relaxed enough to respond. “It was an odd choice on Jimin and mine's part but can you blame us? Orange is our favorite color and we love caramel. Especially on ice cream.”

 

Wheein blinked and suddenly Hwasa was whispering something in her ear. _“I'd like the caramel even more if I could lick it off you.”_

 

The blush on Wheein's face this time exceeded the red on her sleeves. Hwasa smirked and continued on with her her story. “We thought it sounded cute together and it stuck. We had been throwing out random things we liked until those two just sounded right.”

 

Hwasa looked at Wheein, who was still furiously blushing, and noticed the slight pout on the human girl's lips. “Wheein?”

 

“HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING SO NAUGHTY TO ME AND THEN GO BACK TO YOUR STORY? I'M GOING HOME.” Wheein started walking north, the direction they were walking in, to head back to the dorms of the university. Ten steps in she realized she was going the wrong way and turned back around to head south.

 

Hwasa watched in amusement how cute Wheein was throwing a little fit. Yes, she had teased her, but she couldn't help it. It was so much fun and she knew Wheein liked it. How could she not? It was exciting and also nerve wrecking to have someone suddenly being so into you.

 

The vampire smirked and used her speed to catch up to Wheein. She wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and pulled her back against her front. Wheein gasped in shock. _How the hell did she catch up to me so fast?_

 

“I'm sorry, but it's just so much fun teasing you. Also, I'm not letting you walk back to your dorms alone. It's starting to get dark and there are creeps out here that could grab you and then I would have to murder them.” Hwasa explained and gave the human girl a kiss on her cheek.

 

“I could easily say you're a creep.” Wheein teased her back and smirked.

 

“But you like this creep.” Hwasa pouted.

 

“Shut up Hwasa.” Wheein stuck her tongue out and Hwasa smiled. She let go of the human girl's waist and moved to walk alongside her. They held hands again and made their way back towards the university dorms.

 

 

 

 

 

By the time Wheein and Hwasa arrived Korea University the sun had already set and it was dark outside. Wheein led Hwasa into the school grounds towards the dorms and there the two of them met up with Jimin and Hoseok. The couples greeted each other and the siblings moved to stand next to each other. They said their goodbyes to the orange haired pair; Hoseok gave Jimin a quick peck on the lips and Wheein hugged Hwasa because she was too shy to kiss her again.

 

The siblings then made their way inside the dorms while Hwasa and Jimin started walking back out towards the exit. As they made their way back into the streets of the city, high above in the surrounding buildings, Hyuna and Hyunseung kept a close eye on the two orange haired vampires.


	4. Orange Caramel

 

It was a cool Saturday morning; the grass was covered in dew, the sun was shining brightly through alto cumulus clouds that were scattered across the sky and the fresh breeze gently flew past Wheein as she made her way to class. It was summer time, so feeling this cool breeze fly past her was surprise but not unwelcome. Generally, both Wheein and Hoseok were not happy to have Saturday morning classes – they much preferred to sleep in like they used to back in high school.

 

This morning though – despite the little sleep she got because of all the events that occurred Friday afternoon – Wheein was walking to class with a smile on her face and a certain skip to her steps. The same thing could be said for Hoseok, who called for his sister when he exited the dorms and noticed her a ways away, he didn't get much sleep thinking of Jimin and their passionate kiss.

 

Wheein stopped walking and turned around to see her older brother running up to her and waving. She smiled at Hoseok and waited for him to catch up to her. “You seem happy this morning.” She teased.

 

Hoseok grinned as he stopped next to her. “I could say the same thing about you.”

 

Wheein bashfully smiled and moved some of her hair behind one of her ears. “I don't know where that orange haired paired came from and why they chose us but I don't regret anything.”

 

“Me either. I dreamed of my kiss with Jimin last night...or maybe I was just thinking about it. I don't know, I didn't sleep much.” Hoseok chuckled.

 

Wheein grinned widely and nodded in understanding. “I didn't sleep much either.”

 

Hoseok smiled and elbowed Wheein's side. “Thinking about Hwasa huh?”

 

The younger girl blushed and nodded her head. “Yes...”

 

Hearing the woman's name again made Wheein feel like there were butterflies flying inside her stomach. She had crushes in the past, sometimes thought that they were more than crushes, but none of them ever made her feel like this just thinking about the person. Wheein turned to look at her brother – the gentle smile on his face spoke a thousand words – and knew that he was mostly likely feeling the same about Jimin like she felt about Hwasa. Both siblings were anxious to meet up with the orange haired pair once again.

 

As they approached one of the side entrances to the main school building, Wheein remembered a little fact Hwasa had told her the day before. “Oh! Did you know Hwasa and Jimin own a record store? We actually passed it up that day we went around the city visiting every store we could find.”

 

“What?” Hoseok asked and added, “No, Jimin didn't mention anything about that. Which one was it?”

 

Wheein giggled at the thought now. “It was the one we thought was an ice cream shop. Orange Caramel.”

 

“No way! What kind of a name is that for a record store?” Hoseok asked in surprise.

 

“That's the same thing I said!” Wheein laughed. “Hwasa did say she would take me there today after class is over. I'll text her, ask her to bring Jimin, and the four of us can go.”

 

“That would be great. Although, I'll have to text Jimin and tease him for not telling me.” Hoseok wiggled his eyebrows and Wheein giggled. The siblings had gotten the contact information from their suitors on their way back to the school dorms the night before.

 

Hoseok was opening the door for Wheein to walk inside when he heard Namjoon's voice who was quickly approaching him with Jin following behind. “Good morning Jung Bros!”

 

Jin rolled his eyes at Namjoon and properly greeted the siblings. “Good morning Wheein, Hoseok.”

 

The siblings were about to reply but Namjoon didn't give them a chance. He wrapped an arm around Hoseok's shoulders and pulled the boy closer to him. “Tell us everything. I want to know if you and Jimin got down and dirty or is he being a gentleman?”

 

Hoseok opened his mouth but nothing came out as Namjoon pulled him inside the school and dragged him away towards their class asking another set of questions. Jin closed his eyes and sighed at his boyfriend. He would have to scold him later that day.

 

“Good morning Jin.” Wheein greeted the tall boy and offered him a smile. Jin acknowledged her with a smile and nod. He held the door open for Wheein and she went inside with him following behind.

 

“Have a nice day Wheein. I'll make sure Namjoon doesn't embarrass your brother or himself too much.” Jin waved at the shorter girl and headed to class. Wheein waved back at him and then continued her trek towards her classroom.

 

Unfortunately for Wheein, she had a friend who was the female version of Namjoon and her name was Moon Byulyi. She had only taken a few steps when Byulyi came up behind her and wrapped an arm around Wheein's shoulders. She could hear the obnoxious off the taller girl without her even speaking yet.

 

“Wheeinie! Tell me everything! Was Hwasa like a lion in bed? Did she just eat you up? Spill the beans!” Byulyi asked and Wheein scratched her comparison of Namjoon and Byulyi. Moon Byulyi was worse.

 

“Byul! Stop being so crude.” Yongsun pulled her girlfriend away from Wheein by her ear. Wheein thanked the heavens for Kim Yongsun, the Byulyi tamer and only sane friend she had.

 

“But Yongie...” The taller girl whined. “I want to know!”

 

“Well, I hate to break it to you unni, but Hwasa and I just kissed and went on a little date.” Wheein finally replied and both Byulyi and Yongsun stopped what they were doing.

 

“WHAT?! Tell us everything!” The couple shouted at the same time. Wheein gasped and realized she wasn't getting out of this one. Luckily, they still had a few minutes left before class started and that would be enough time to tell them what they wanted to know. Wheein turned around and headed to her classroom with the 'MoonSun' couple following right behind her.

 

 

 

 

 

Yoongi walked alongside his boyfriend, and co-worker, Jungkook on their way to work. They had gotten off the bus a few minutes ago and were making their three block trek from the bus stop to the record store. It was going to be a busy Saturday for them as the store was not only having a special early limited release sale for an idol group's album, it was also a Saturday that held a special event. Special events sometimes were sales or activities for the customers such as contests, listening parties, karaoke, dance competitions and even exclusive in-store concerts by an artist or group.

 

Jungkook was the first to notice it when they were approaching the store to open up; Yoongi had been playing with the lighter he kept in his pocket – fire manipulation was one of his special abilities. The metal door that they would roll down every night after closing had been lifted up, which put the younger boy on alert thinking something had happened, but when he noticed that there was no damage at all, he pulled on the door which was still locked.

 

Yoongi closed the top of the lighter and placed it back in his pocket when he finally looked up at the store. Jungkook didn't even get a chance to say anything when the older boy responded with the answer to his untold question. “Hwasa and Jimin are here early? That's a first.”

 

The vampire reached for the keys in his pocket and then proceeded to unlock the door so that they could go inside – the door would remain locked after they entered. Whether both owners were there or only one, neither Jungkook or Yoongi could see or hear anyone in the front of the store. It wasn't until seconds later that they heard something fall in the back of the store. Jungkook set his bag down on the front counter and followed his boyfriend to the back of the store.

 

In the back of the store there was a small stage that was used for all of the special events. On each side of it there were some speakers and the boxes that were kept in the middle of the stage when it wasn't in use had all been moved down to the floor. Hwasa was who they found picking up the broom she was using to sweep. She noticed her two employees and offered them a smile.

 

“Good morning guys. I'm glad you're here. I need you to put those boxes with the clearance merchandise in the front. Discount it by another ten percent and when you finish, I need you to get the karaoke equipment set up. While you do that, I'm going to go get the snacks and water from the grocery store.” Hwasa instructed them. She set the broom against one of the speakers and grabbed the styrofoam cup filled with blood and took a big sip of it through the straw she had inserted into it.

 

“Yeah, we'll take care of it...” Yoongi lingered. Hwasa raised an eyebrow and Jungkook looked expectantly at his boyfriend. Yoongi continued, “Didn't we have karaoke as the special event last time?”

 

“Yes, but someone special is coming over today.” Hwasa grinned and jumped off the stage handing the cup to the blond haired vampire. “Drink up! It's the good stuff Taehyung sells.”

 

Jungkook smiled back at his boss seeing how lit up her expression was. Something, no someone, had her in a good mood. “Is it a potential future girlfriend?”

 

Hwasa turned to look at the human boy and smiled back at him. A tinge of pink marked her cheeks and Jungkook grinned knowing his guess was correct. “Maybe.” She replied and winked at the younger boy.

 

Yoongi sipped on the blood and his eyes went wide when he got a taste of it. It indeed was the good stuff that Taehyung sold and that he bought every so often when he had enough for it. He waved at Hwasa as she made her way to the front of the store and he and Jungkook remained in the back to do their tasks. They had about two hours to get everything ready before the store opened at eleven.

 

 

 

 

 

Like she had promised her older brother, Wheein had texted Hwasa during class when the professor wasn't looking. Hwasa had messaged her back telling her to wait with Hoseok at the entrance to the school where Jimin would be picking them up. She had texted her brother about it after and at noon, when their classes were over, the Jung siblings met up at the entrance of the school. Both had managed to escape from their nosy friends who had bugged them earlier about details on their dates with the orange haired pair and were now standing by the entrance to the school.

 

Hoseok was anxious to see Jimin again. The thought of Jimin had him smiling to no one but himself. Wheein noticed how happy her brother seemed as they stood there in silence – it was due to thoughts of Jimin – which also reminded her of Hwasa. Wheein smiled thinking of the woman. Her thoughts were distracted when she heard her name and Hoseok's being called out by someone who was approaching them.

 

The siblings turned around to see their friends walking towards them. Both sighed in unison – they thought they had escaped the NamJin and MoonSun couples when they got out of class. Hoseok leaned in closer to Wheein and whispered, “Since when are they hanging out together?”

 

“Since yesterday when they left on a double date.” Wheein whispered back. The siblings offered their best friends a smile and cursed them under their breath for coming over to find out what they were doing.

 

“Hey! You guys wanna hang out? We were gonna go grab a bite to eat.” Byulyi asked the siblings while pointing between her and Yongsun to Namjoon and Jin.

 

Wheein and Hoseok looked at each other briefly and then turned back to their friends. “Well...actually....” Wheein started and Hoseok finished her answer. “We're going to go hangout with Jimin and Hwasa.”

 

All four of their friends grinned.

 

“Nice!”

 

“Awesome!”

 

“Get it! Get it!”

 

“Cute!”

 

Hoseok rubbed the back of his neck, a tinge of pink marked his cheeks, and Wheein looked down at her shoes hoping no one would notice she was blushing as well. The only thing they hoped for now was that neither Namjoon or Byulyi would say something embarrassing. Luckily for them, it was Jin who said something. “Going on a double date?”

 

“Sort of.” Wheein replied cocking her head to the side. “We're going to their record store actually.”

 

The news of Hwasa and Jimin owning a record store surprised the two couples. They seemed rather young to own a business, but at least they weren't bums. Knowing this information allowed the couples to approve of their friends going out with the two orange haired individuals. Despite all the teasing Namjoon and Byulyi did to Hoseok and Wheein, respectfully, they cared a lot about their friend and wanted the best for them. That meant a romantic partner as well. Jin and Yongsun felt the same way as their partners.

 

The group of friends spent the next few moments chatting about the store and other random things. Their conversation came to end the moment Jimin arrived, parking his car right in front of the entrance. The moment Jimin called Hoseok's name, the human boy spun around to meet Jimin with a huge smile on his face. The greeting was followed with a tight hug and stolen kiss from Jimin who was very happy to see Hoseok again.

 

There was a series of “woos!” and whistling from his friends and Hoseok could only roll his eyes at their antics. The two couples then waved their goodbyes at the siblings and walked away to go on their double date. Jimin greeted Wheein after they left and then they too left in Jimin's car to head over to Orange Caramel.

 

 

 

 

 

Orange Caramel was located in a block of the city that had taken older buildings and turned them into a shopping center. In order to alleviate parking issues, a parking garage had been built behind the shopping center. Jimin had a parking spot reserved in the first floor of the parking garage and even better yet, the back door to the store was only a few steps away from where he parked. He led the siblings to the back door and unlocked it to gain access to the inside of the store.

 

The back door led to Jimin's office where he did all of his work for the store. Wheein and Hoseok scanned the office, noticing how it was organized for the most part aside from random boxes alongside the wall and several papers scattered on the desk. Jimin locked the back door and turned to the siblings who had not moved after walking inside.

 

“This is my office. I'm sorry about the mess. That door there leads to the store.” Jimin said pointing at the door across from them. The siblings turned to look at the door and Jimin motioned for them to go ahead. “Go ahead. It's open.”

 

Wheein nodded her head at Jimin and went over to the door. Hoseok was following behind her but Jimin grabbed his right hand before he could take anymore steps. As Wheein opened the door and disappeared into the store, Jimin left Hoseok standing where he was and rushed over to the door Wheein had just walked out of and closed it, locking it in the process. He turned to look at Hoseok and gave him a devious smile. The human boy gulped and waited to see what Jimin was going to do.

 

“I'm sorry, I wanted to be alone with you.” Jimin told him. Feeling a bit nervous, Hoseok rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Oh. Oh!” Hoseok exclaimed after Jimin grabbed him and pushed him onto the desk. Now seated on the desk, Jimin got in between Hoseok's legs and pulled Hoseok by his collar towards him. Jimin pressed his lips onto Hoseok's without warning and the human boy smiled as he started kissing Jimin back. Whatever curiosity Hoseok had regarding the store was forgotten now that the two of them were making out on Jimin's desk.

 

 

 

 

 

Wheein had only taken a couple of steps away from the door behind her when she heard a click. She turned around to face the door and raised an eyebrow. If Jimin had locked the door in order to be alone with her brother, then Wheein was glad to be out of there because she did not want to see whatever was going to go down inside of that office. She turned her sights back to the store and noticed a shelf that ran along the wall filled with records, filed alphabetically, to her left and a small stage to her right.

 

There were several people gathered around the stage and a tall brunette guy was holding a microphone in one hand and tinkering with what looked to be a karaoke machine with the other. On the other side of the stage – next to it on the floor – was a table set up with snacks a bottled water. Two customers walked up to it while she stood there looking at the table and at the guy on the stage still pressing several buttons on the karaoke machine.

 

Finally the guy turned around from the machine and brought the microphone up near his mouth to speak into it. “Sorry for the technical difficulties but the machine is fixed. Who would like to come up next and sing their heart out?”

 

The crowd laughed and then two teenage girls walked over onto the stage to perform a song. Noraebang was one of Wheein's favorite activities – she loved going over to one and spending countless hours singing her little heart out – but doing it in public like this was not something she was ready for. The noraebang gave her a private room where she could be as dorky and as embarrassing as she wanted, but a stage like this inside a record store, no, Wheein would not have any of it.

 

Wheein turned away from the stage and decided to head further into the store. As she walked around she was amazed at the content the store provided for their customers. It had everything from vinyls to CD's and even cassette tapes – she hadn't seen one of those since she was a little kid. The selection was not just Korean artists either, there were a lot of international artists that sang in different languages as well. Hwasa and Jimin truly knew how to cater to their customers just from the selection she was seeing.

 

The noise level in the store suddenly got louder once the two girls back at the karaoke stage started singing and the crowd started cheering. The music was bouncing off the walls as well. A sudden shriek and what Wheein was sure sounded like fangirling, made her walk towards the front of the store. There she found a group of girls going crazy over the display of a newly released album by a popular Kpop group.

 

Once the girls moved away from it, Wheein saw the stand up cut outs of the members of the girl group EXID and copies of their new album sitting on a display case next to it. Wheein stared at the cut outs, she was a fan of the group but not at the level of the girls who had been fangirling just moments ago. The short human girl walked over to the display and admired the cut outs of the group members for a moment and then grabbed one of the albums to look at it.

 

Another group of customers that had walked into the store came and stood around and next to Wheein making the short girl feel awkward, so she stepped away from the display. She turned to walk in the direction of where she had guessed the front counter was but suddenly bumped into someone. The person who she bumped into held on to Wheein's shoulders to steady her from falling back.

 

“Ready to check out cutie?” Hwasa's unmistakable husky voice made Wheein gasp. She had not even realized it was the taller woman who she had bumped into.

 

“Hwasa!”

 

“You know Wheein, we need to stop meeting like this.” Hwasa winked at the human girl and Wheein blushed out embarrassment and from just being in the presence of the orange haired woman. Hwasa chuckled at Wheein's cute expression and wrapped an arm around Wheein's shoulders leading her away from the display and towards the counter.

 

“I'm glad you're here. What do you think of the store?” Hwasa asked as she led Wheein back behind the counter. Yoongi was helping customers around the store while Jungkook was busy with the karaoke stage, so Hwasa was working the register.

 

She had spotted Wheein when the girl had approached the album display in the front of the store. It wasn't until the group of guys crowded around the cute human girl that Hwasa made her way over to her. There was a tinge of pink on Wheein's cheeks and that made the vampire smile. Her future girlfriend – as Hwasa hoped to call Wheein one day – was too adorable for her good.

 

“It's amazing Hwasa! Your selection is incredible too. I think you and Jimin have the best record store in Seoul.” Wheein said and smiled. Hwasa was about to reply to Wheein's comment when another group of customers approached the counter to check out. The orange haired woman offered Wheein a smile and mouthed the words 'thank you' before turning to her customers.

 

Wheein stood there, behind the counter, admiring the way Hwasa looked today. It was much different from the previous day. The day before, Hwasa had on a sleeveless black shirt and a pair of really short black shorts that hugged her hips so well and showed off her luscious thighs. The only thing that was the same on Hwasa today where the black boots she was wearing, aside from that she had on a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and a fitting orange t-shirt with the name of the store printed on it.

 

Finally taking her eyes off Hwasa, Wheein turned to the customers and watched the interaction between them and the orange haired woman. Something about the interaction told Wheein these were regulars at the store. They were asking several questions about the merchandise and future releases on albums – all things that went in one ear and out the other. Several people had lined up to check out and this had taken all of Hwasa's attention away from Wheein and towards the customers. The human girl just hoped no one would ask her anything because she was utterly useless to any questions they might have had, so she stood there, waiting patiently for Hwasa to be free and smiling at how happy everyone seemed to be with their purchases.

 

 

 

 

 

The kiss Jimin had given Hoseok inside his office had gone from just a kiss to a full blown make out session. The vampire had become hungry and lost in his lust for Hoseok. He had the human boy pinned down on top of his desk, his hands were beginning to roam underneath Hoseok's shirt and Jimin pressed his crotch against Hoseok's. Their arousal was apparent to both men, but Hoseok was starting to become a little uncomfortable.

 

He really liked Jimin, but he wasn't ready to take things any further just yet. They had just met the day before, had an electric connection, but having sex inside an office on top of a desk was not exactly the way Hoseok wanted his first time to be. Hoseok moved his hands down to the bottom of Jimin's shirt and sneaked his hands underneath it.

 

Jimin was busy licking and nipping at Hoseok's neck – something that had actually happened more now than actual kissing – and this allowed Hoseok to gasp at the rock hard abs he felt under Jimin's shirt. _Fuck, he's even hotter now that I know he's ripped. Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!_

 

His will to push Jimin off of him – to ask him to stop – died right there, but thankfully Jimin reminded Hoseok why he needed to stop him. Jimin's right hand crept down from Hoseok's side to cusp his erection through his pants and that one move ended their make out session. Hoseok gasped loudly and kicked Jimin off of him before jumping off the desk and landing on his feet. Hoseok shut his eyes and placed his hands over his crotch.

 

“I can't! I can't do this. I just can't.” Hoseok shouted shaking his head.

 

Jimin groaned after he landed on the floor next to his desk. He heard Hoseok shouting and this made him stand up and realize that he had taken things a little too far. Jimin had been blinded by his senses, which were going overboard, and his lust for the human boy. At this very moment, Jimin remembered that Hoseok was not just another guy to fuck, he was more than a random hook up – Hoseok was a potential future boyfriend, partner if you will. Hoseok was someone that would not only feed him, but love him as well.

 

Jimin took a few steps towards Hoseok and gently placed his hands on the human's shoulders and brought them down to hold Hoseok's hands. “It's okay Hoseok. Shhh... please calm down. I'm sorry. I got a little carried away there. We don't have to do anything you don't want.”

 

Hoseok opened his eyes and looked straight into Jimin's eyes – noticing the worry and sincerity in Jimin's words. “I'm sorry Jimin. I just... I don't know if I'm ready yet, despite what my body might say.”

 

“Don't apologize Hoseok. I should be the only one apologizing. I really like you, I missed you, and it felt so good kissing you and making out...” Jimin paused, smiled, and continued. “But I did get carried away and made you uncomfortable. I'm really sorry about that.”

 

Hoseok nodded, completely understanding Jimin's reasoning. “Missed me? You just met me yesterday.”

 

There it was, Hoseok's acceptance of Jimin's apology. A joke was Hoseok's way of accepting the vampire's apology and Jimin grinned in amusement. This was one of the things he liked about Hoseok. “And that is why I miss you. I don't get to have you with me all the time.”

 

Hoseok blushed and playfully shoved Jimin away from him. “Shut up you dork.”

 

“I'm your dork though.” Jimin winked at him and both of them started laughing. Realizing how disheveled they both looked, both men started adjusting their clothes and fixing their hair. Their arousal had died down too and it wasn't as apparent anymore, but they knew anymore physical interaction would just bring it back again.

 

“How about I show you around the store?” Jimin asked while adjusting Hoseok's hair just a bit.

 

“I would love that.” Hoseok replied and both of them headed for the door that lead into the store.

 

 

 

 

 

“Thanks Hwasa. It was nice seeing you again.” The female customer offered the orange haired woman a huge smile and her cheeks were as pink as the lipstick she was wearing. The girl's eyes seemed to twinkle as Hwasa handed her the bag with her purchases and once the girl had the bag in her hands, she waved goodbye to Hwasa and walked out of the store.

 

Wheein eyed the interaction between the two of them and she couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy at how the girl was totally flirting with Hwasa. It shouldn't have surprised the human girl that Hwasa was popular with both men and women, but seeing other women trying to charm the orange haired woman bothered Wheein. Hwasa had been very nice to the girl and Wheein wasn't sure if it was because Hwasa liked flirting back with her or if she was just being really nice.

 

In all of her dwelling, Wheein never noticed that Hwasa had asked Yoongi to take over the register while she went off to hang out with Wheein for a while.

 

“Wheein?” Hearing Hwasa's voice finally snapped Wheein back to reality and she offered the other woman a smile.

 

“Yes?” She asked innocently.

 

Hwasa took a few steps to get closer to the human girl. She grabbed the album Wheein had been holding onto all this time and set it on a shelf behind the counter. “Yoongi will be taking care of the register so I can hang out with you.”

 

Hwasa led Wheein around the store and this time the human girl was able to appreciate a little more as her companion offered more insight on the merchandise. Wheein couldn't help but smile at how passionately Hwasa talked about music and why she made sure to have all kinds of genres and languages available for her customers. Finally their tour of the store stopped when they reached the stage in the back of the store.

 

One customer was performing their best, although actually very terrible, version of Adele's Hello. Hwasa smiled and cheered on the person to encourage them. She didn't care whether someone sounded good or bad, she just liked the fact that her customers were enjoying themselves. Wheein should have been doing the same, but her eyes could not move away from Hwasa. She was completely enamored with how the orange haired woman just enjoyed what she was doing. Owning this store made her happy and that made Wheein swoon.

 

The person on the stage finished their song and the small crowd started clapping and cheering for them, Hwasa included. Wheein clapped for them as well to not seem rude. Jungkook walked up onto the stage clapping his hands together even though he was holding a microphone.

 

“Great job! Another round of applause for that lovely young lady!” Jungkook and the crowd clapped once again. “Anyone else dare perform a stunning rendition of their favorite song? Or any song really. Come on! I know someone wants to.”

 

“Wheein you should totally go up there.” Hoseok's voice startled his younger sister and Wheein jumped and bumped into Hwasa.

 

“Aahhh!” Wheein screamed and then punched her brother's shoulders. “Are you insane! No way I'm getting up there.”

 

“But you love going to the noraebang.” Hoseok raised an eyebrow at the shorter girl.

 

“Perhaps she's just shy?” Jimin added and Hoseok turned to look at him and shook his head.

 

“You told me yesterday you like to sing and I honestly want to hear you sing.” Hwasa added and Wheein turned to look at her. Suddenly she felt so tiny and wanted to crawl into a hole.

 

It was true, Wheein liked to sing. She absolutely loved it but only when it was in the privacy of a sound proof room at a noraebang. The idea of getting up on a stage and singing for a crowd just frightened the crap out her. No way was she getting up there and singing.

 

“Eh...heh...heh...” Wheein's eyed wondered down to her shoes and she moved her hands to the front of her skirt.

 

“Please?” Hwasa placed her chin on Wheein's shoulder and begged her while pouting.

 

“Yeah! Get up there puppy.” Hoseok gently shoved her and Wheein glared at him. She turned to look at Hwasa and felt a bit of guilt. _Oh, girl the hell up Wheein! Just do it. Impress Hwasa!_

 

“Okay, okay! I'll do it.” Wheein said and then raised her hand up in the air. “Me! I want to sing!”

 

Jungkook turned to look at the girl holding her hand up in the air and he smiled. “Alright! Come up here and pick a song.”

 

Wheein did as Jungkook asked and walked up onto the stage. He handed her the remote and she began looking through the catalog the screen was showing. Finally spotting a song she liked to sing all the time, she selected it and handed the remote back to Jungkook.

 

“Our performer will be singing Ahh Oop! By Esna.” Jungkook cheered and clapped and the crowd followed with the same along with some whistling.

 

Wheein blushed but readied herself to sing one of her favorite songs. Hoseok was cheering the loudest for his sister. “She's so good at this song. Wait 'til you hear her.”

 

Both Hwasa and Jimin nodded their heads in anticipation, especially Hwasa. She was dying to hear Wheein sing after the girl had told her how much she liked to do it. The sound of the guitar started off the song and Wheein let it take over her. She started swaying to the music and snapping her fingers to the beat.

 

The moment she opened her mouth to sing, Hwasa's breath got caught in her throat. She could literally pass out right now at how perfect, sexy and alluring Wheein sounded singing this song. She was capturing the swag Esna had when she sang this song and Hwasa couldn't take her eyes off Wheein. She was swooning at the human girl's lovely voice.

 

Hoseok was cheering on his sister loudly with a lot of 'woos!' and 'yas Wheein come through!'. Jimin was smiling from ear to ear listening to Wheein belt her heart out. He turned to look at Hwasa briefly and knew his best friend was fangirling internally like no other. The grin on her face spoke a thousand words. By the time Wheein got to the rap part of the song the crowd was going crazy taking it all in and giving it back to the great performer on the stage.

 

“Really though? Nobody got time for this!” Wheein shouted the final lyrics of the song and the crowd erupted into the biggest cheers of the day. The crowd had also tripled in size as if everyone inside the store had come to watch and listen to Wheein.

 

Wheein was overwhelmed at how everyone was cheering for her and all she could do was offer them a bow while her face was red hot. Hwasa couldn't even clap for Wheein as she just held her hands over her heart. She was lost in how amazing Wheein had sounded.

 

“Yeah! Go Wheein! Wooo!” The sound of Byulyi and Yongsun cheering on Wheein made Hoseok and Jimin turn around to see the two girls clapping for their friend. Behind them were Namjoon and Jin who were also cheering on his sister.

 

“Give it up for...” Jungkook started to say but he realized he never got the girl's name.

 

“What's your name?” He whispered as he got closer to her.

 

“Wheein.” She replied.

 

“Give it up for Wheein one more time everybody! That was amazing.” Jungkook got the crowd hyped again and Wheein finally made her way down from the stage where everyone kept clapping for her and she was met by her friends and brother.

 

“Byulyi and Yongsun unni...” Wheein's eyes went wide at the sight of her two best friends. She then caught a glimpse of the two taller boys behind them. “Namjoon and Jin oppa...”

 

“Wheein you sing so well!” Jin pat her head and Namjoon offered her a bro fist which she bumped. “Yeah! We'll have to collab with some of my raps.”

 

“Alright fanboys leave the future star alone.” Byulyi said as she got in between the two taller boys and pulled Wheein for a hug.

 

“Says her number one fangirl.” Yongsun laughed and everyone else followed except for Hwasa. Hoseok and Jimin followed by complimenting Wheein and the short girl couldn't help but to feel flustered and speechless at how everyone was being so nice.

 

Wheein thanked her friends and finally turned to Hwasa who was looking at her but had not said anything. Hoseok snapped his fingers motioning for everyone to give them some time alone. That made everyone go their separate ways and by now someone else was up on stage performing another song.

 

Wheein looked Hwasa straight in the eyes and then she bashfully lowered her head. Hwasa's expression seemed blank and that made Wheein feel unsure of how the other woman was feeling. Realizing Wheein was expecting her response, Hwasa finally spoke. “You're an amazing singer Wheein. Your voice is beautiful.”

 

Wheein felt a rush of emotions and she jumped onto Hwasa, wrapping her arms around the vampire's neck and hugging her tightly. Hwasa smiled and wrapped her arms around Wheein's waist to return the hug. They pulled away from each other and Hwasa took Wheein's hand to lead her away from the stage and back to the front counter of the store.

 

As the afternoon went on, the events in the record store continued until closing time. Yoongi and Jungkook had been introduced to Wheein and Hoseok by their bosses and through the siblings the two store employees were introduced to the couples who were Hoseok and Wheein's friends. The three couples seemed to click pretty well and they all left together as Hwasa assured Yoongi and Jungkook that she would close up the store with Jimin.

 

It was already night time when Jimin and Hwasa finished closing up the store. Wanting to spend more time with the sibling they liked, Jimin and Hoseok said their goodbyes and headed to Jimin's car through an alley way next to the store. Hwasa and Wheein continued to talk for a few minutes in front of the store. Neither couple was aware of the two pairs of eyes that were looking at them from nearby spots.

 

Hyunseung started following Jimin and Hoseok by teleporting up to the top of the surrounding building. The vampire wanted nothing more than to drop down in front of the happy couple and ruin their night, but Hyuna had told him to maintain his distance. She wanted to approach them when the time was right and right now wasn't the time. If it wasn't for certain reasons, Hyunseung would have ignored Hyuna's orders but he remained calm and simply observed the man he despised.

 

As for Hyuna, she was on top of a building across the street from Orange Caramel. She was observing the way Hwasa interacted with the human girl. She focused her sights on the human girl to get a good look at her. Their interactions were modest as best and this frustrated Hyuna because she was hoping Hwasa would have been all over the human girl. The faster Hwasa got closer to the girl, the faster Hyuna could take her out.

 

It wasn't until Hwasa leaned into Wheein and kissed her that all of the jealousy inside Hyuna erupted.


	5. The Apartment

 Hyuna's fist flew right into an air conditioning unit effectively denting an upper corner of the metal cover. Her anger was flowing through her like waves and her punches to the air conditioning unit were swift and full of raw strength. After a few punches, the completely destroyed cover fell off revealing the fan and motor. Hyuna's right fist knocked the fan off the motor sending it spinning and flying across the roof top of the building.

 

She then proceeded to grab the motor with both hands, ripping it off the bolts that held it down, and smashing it on the concrete roof of the building. Whoever was located in the area of the building that was dependent on that unit was going to be very upset when they realized why their AC was not working. Hyuna screamed furiously after smashing what was left of the unit. She turned to the one next to it and was about to send a fist towards, but Hyunseung suddenly appeared in front of her.

 

“Whoa!” He yelled out holding his hands in front of him in case Hyuna's punch did land. The female vampire managed to stop her punch before it landed and she blinked at Hyunseung for a second.

 

“What the hell happened?! Why are you pissed?” Hyunseung questioned her and Hyuna growled at him, baring her fangs.

 

“She kissed her. Hwasa kissed that stupid human brat. I don't even know what she sees in her! She's not even cute.” Hyuna ranted and kicked pieces of the AC unit that were scattered around her feet. Hyunseung rolled his eyes and sighed.

 

“She liked you.” He joked knowing it was a terrible idea but he couldn't help it. Hyuna had walked into that one herself. That joke earned him a punch right to the jaw and sent him flying back several feet. He landed on his back and groaned while rubbing his jaw.

 

Hyunseung stood up as Hyuna slammed her fists on another air conditioning unit. “What are you planning to do?”

 

Hyuna turned to look at him with the darkest and angriest look she had ever given him. “I don't know. I need to think of something because right now all I want to do is find that human girl and rip her to shreds so that the enamored look on Hwasa's face can disappear!”

 

“Hwasa is most likely with her. You wouldn't even be able to touch a hair on her.” Hyunseung continued to rub his jaw. _Fuck, I didn't know she hit like a damn dump truck._

 

Hyuna turned around to face Hyunseung again, her breathing was still shallow and the anger inside her was coming out in puffs of air. He was positive that she would be calming down in a few minutes and then she would be able to think about things clearly. The black haired vampire ran a hand through her hair and started nodding her head.

 

“Yes that's it. That's what I'll do.” Hyuna grinned and Hyunseung raised an eyebrow.

 

He gave Hyuna a confused look. “Do what exactly?”

 

Hyuna walked over to Hyunseung and wrapped her arms around his neck. He took half a step back and looked down at her devious grinning face. She ran a hand down his face and gently slapped his face to look away from her. Hyuna then took her arms off his neck and turned around to walk a few steps forward.

 

“You right. Hwasa is with her. Hwasa is the key.” Hyuna said and Hyunseung was still not following.

 

“Is the key...? What...” Hyunseung mumbled and Hyuna turned around to give him an annoyed look.

 

“Hwasa! The way she handles her _food_ , you idiot.” Hyuna crossed her arms and continued. “You and I, we take our food by force. If we need to feed, we take who we want, but Hwasa – she's different.”

 

The female vampire smirked and took a seat on an air conditioning unit. Hyunseung was still unsure of what Hwasa did when it came time to feed so whatever information Hyuna had made it interesting to listen to. “How so?”

 

“She happened to mention once that she liked to charm her way into her meal's heart until they gave themselves willingly. She's playing that girl like a fiddle, but I won't let Hwasa have her. I'll break her heart by feeding on the little human brat myself... unless I just kill her first.” Hyuna grinned as she thought of all the ways she could dispose of the human girl.

 

Hyunseung finally nodded his head – understanding what Hyuna was talking about now. It was a brilliant plan and something he could do to Jimin as well. To see the face on the orange haired male vampire when Hyunseung ate his little boyfriend and then killed him would be worth more than anything in the world. Then, finally, a broken hearted Jimin would be easy pickings.

 

“Speaking of eating, I wouldn't mind feeding tonight.” Hyunseung said and Hyuna turned to face him.

 

“Same. Let's go find a good meal then.” And with that, both vampires disappeared from the roof top of the building. They would feed on whoever they wanted and eat as much as they wanted.

 

 

 

 

 

Jimin's black sports car pulled up to the main entrance of Korea University. It was night time, but it wasn't very late at all. Jimin wondered if dropping off Hoseok at this moment was the right thing to do or if he should ask the boy next to him if he wanted to go out somewhere. It wasn't very often that Jimin was uncertain on how to follow up with someone he liked but Hoseok was now making him question how to go about it. He wanted to do everything right with the human male.

 

They had spent part of the drive back to the school talking, but the last couple of miles were spent in silence just listening to the music playing inside the car. Hoseok looked in the direction of the school from the passenger window before turning to face Jimin. He offered the orange haired boy a smile which Jimin happily returned.

 

“You know, I'm-” Hoseok started to say but Jimin quickly interrupted him.

 

“Do you want to go out on a date?” Jimin's voice gave off an air of uncertainty. Hoseok stared at him for a few seconds studying Jimin's face. The human boy could feel his heart beating rapidly and butterflies flying in his stomach. Jimin's uncertainty excited Hoseok more than he expected. He liked the confident, seductive and so full of charm Jimin, but this shy innocent Jimin was adorable.

 

“Right now?” Hoseok asked, excitement in his voice.

 

“Yeah... unless you're too tired. I mean, we kind of had a date at the store all afternoon but I would like to take you out on an official date. Dinner and all that stuff.” Jimin looked at Hoseok expectantly and the human boy smiled at him again.

 

“I'm actually really hungry so dinner sounds amazing right now.” Hoseok chuckled and pointed at his stomach when it suddenly started grumbling. Jimin chuckled as well and nodded his head.

 

“That's a yes then. I know a place you'll love. It's my favorite.” Jimin offered Hoseok a wink and put his car back on drive. He hit the gas pedal and sped off. Hoseok smiled as they drove down the street. _There's the confident Jimin that I like._

 

 

 

 

 

Since closing the store, Hwasa and Wheein had been walking down the street holding hands in silence simply enjoying each others company. This particular district of the city was filled with so many different stores, restaurants, bakeries, and other places of business that kept Wheein entertained as they continued to walk. She was not sure where Hwasa was leading them, but she did know that she was a ways from her dorm back at the university. Eventually she would need a taxi to take her home because it would be faster than catching several buses.

 

The human girl turned to look at her companion and noticed Hwasa's complexion seemed rather pale at the moment. Wheein observed the orange haired woman for a few moments and noticed that Hwasa's breathe was a bit shallow. Worry marked Wheein's facial features as she looked up in front of her.

 

“Hwasa?” The sound of her name was barely audible since Wheein said it in a very low voice.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You don't look too good. Are you okay?” The worry on Wheein's voice was apparent to the vampire. She stopped walking right after they passed a restaurant and right before they reached the parking garage next to it which belonged to an apartment building.

 

Hwasa knew exactly what the correct response to Wheein's question was. What the girl had asked was true – Hwasa was not feeling well at the moment. She had made sure to drink enough blood that morning in order to withstand the sun's rays that filtered into the shop. She had the front windows of the store polarized to help block out the sun, but even with that, the sun had still managed to weaken her. Hwasa understood why Yoongi always had Jungkook work the front unless they were really busy.

 

She wanted to tell Wheein that she was not feeling too well but that would just start something that Hwasa was not ready to deal with and neither was Wheein. Turning to face the slightly shorter girl, Hwasa offered her a smile and a reply. “I'm fine, just a bit tired from work.”

 

Wheein nodded her head in understanding. Hwasa was really busy at the store earlier so it made sense. “Well, um... don't you think you should go home and get some rest instead of being out here with me? I'll just get a taxi and go back to the dorms. You need to take care of yourself Hwasa.”

 

The worried look on Wheein's face made Hwasa smile. She appreciated the sentiment, but really all she needed was blood to restore her energy and she was not ready to let the human girl leave just yet – plus, she didn't want Wheein taking a taxi home when she could take her back herself. Feeling bold, Hwasa squeezed Wheein's hand and pulled the girl close to her, wrapping her free arm around Wheein's waist. The human girl gasped at the sudden action and blushed while looking Hwasa straight in her eyes.

 

“You should come take care of me.” Hwasa smirked and Wheein's eyes went wide.

 

“At your house?” Wheein squeaked out and Hwasa through her head back in laughter while pulling away from the human girl.

 

“Yeah, why not? I live right there.” Hwasa pointed at the tall apartment building next to the parking garage. She heard another gasp escape out of Wheein.

 

“I'll take that as a yes.” Hwasa said and pulled Wheein with her towards the apartment building. Wheein didn't even protest as she was dragged away by Hwasa. Her sights had turned to the tall apartment building. She was surprised Hwasa lived close to the record store at first but then it made sense to live close to your place of business.

 

By the time Wheein realized she was actually going to be inside Hwasa's home in a few minutes they were already inside the elevator going up to whatever floor the orange haired woman lived on. Wheein turned to look at the floor buttons in the right side of the elevator door – the 20th floor button was lit up. Forty five seconds later, the elevator doors opened and Hwasa pulled Wheein along with her to walk up to her front door. The apartment was located at the end of the hall.

 

Wheein wasn't sure what to expect when Hwasa opened the door. Was the apartment nicely furnished or was stuff going to be thrown everywhere? Honestly, Wheein didn't even know why she was questioning this – she was just nervous. Hwasa flicked the light switch on and it revealed a very neat and clean apartment with a very chic interior design. It was very modern the way it was furnished and the color tones of the apartment were gray to black with correctly placed hints of white to add contrast.

 

Hwasa removed her shoes next to the front door and finally let go of Wheein's hands – closing and locking the door behind them – and walked further into the apartment. The human girl continued to look around the apartment, taking in every detail she could, while standing in front of the front door. Hwasa turned to look at the human girl and smiled at how cute Wheein looked at the moment – like a puppy exploring it's new home for the first time.

 

“Would you like something to drink?” Hwasa's voice finally snapped Wheein back and away from the apartment. She turned to face Hwasa and blushed in embarrassment – she shouldn't have been so curious.

 

“Water is fine.” Wheein replied and offered Hwasa a bashful smile.

 

“Okay,” Hwasa replied and turned around to head to the kitchen. “Take a seat, make yourself at home.”

 

Hwasa was glad that Wheein was extremely curious about her home. She had noticed how mesmerized the human girl seemed, so this gave her a chance to down some blood from one of the cups inside the fridge. The red liquid was cold and it gave the vampire brain freeze as she gulped it down, but she needed to consume it as fast as possible. Hopefully her apartment would keep Wheein distracted long enough.

 

The blood certainly made Hwasa feel a lot better. She was no longer feeling lethargic and she was positive some color had returned to her. She threw the cup in her hand in the trash and then proceeded to grab a glass to pour some cold water in and take it to Wheein. The human girl was busy staring at the pictures on the wall above the TV stand when Hwasa made her way into the living room.

 

The pictures consisted of Hwasa, Jimin and the places they had traveled to. Some pictures were just selfies they had taken separate or with each other. Some pictures where in frames sitting on top of the TV stand and Wheein reached for the one in the middle. It was a picture of Hwasa and Jimin, their faces pressed next to each others' and grinning widely. They seemed so happy in the picture and Wheein understood that there was a very special bond between the two.

 

She studied the photo closely, they both had blonde hair in this picture, Jimin was the one who had taken the selfie by the way his body was angled, his other arm was around Hwasa's shoulders, Hwasa had her arm around Jimin's waist and with her right hand she was doing the peace sign. It was hard to tell where they were because their faces and upper bodies blocked the background – but the happiness in their smiles said so much.

 

“See something you like?” Hwasa asked and her voice startled Wheein. The human girl gasped loudly and the picture frame in her hand went flying into the air. She tried to catch it as it was falling but it just ended up bouncing off her palms and landing on the couch, thankfully.

 

“Shit!” Wheein cursed and picked up the framed picture off from the couch and placed it back on top of the TV stand. “Sorry.”

 

“It's alright Wheein. I didn't mean to startle you.” Hwasa explained and walked up to the human girl. She handed her the glass of water and Wheein took it while shyly looking up at Hwasa. The human girl stepped away from the TV stand and took a seat on the couch while lightly sipping on the cool water.

 

Wheein felt like a child that was about to get scolded and now that she was sitting she couldn't even look up at Hwasa. The vampire turned to look at the picture that Wheein had been staring at and smiled. She remembered the day they had taken that selfie like it was yesterday.

 

“We took that selfie the day Orange Caramel opened up for business. We we're so happy and excited that we commemorated the moment with that picture.” Hwasa told the human girl as she moved to take a seat next to Wheein on the couch.

 

“Oh...” Wheein said and took another sip of water. She thought about the other pictures realizing that they all consisted of just Hwasa and Jimin but no one else. No parents, or relatives, ex-lovers – even though that would be weird – it was just the two of them.

 

“You and Jimin...” Wheein started off and took another sip of water. “You two are really close.”

 

Hwasa raised an eyebrow. “Mhmm...”

 

She knew Wheein was trying to ask something else so she waited patiently for the girl. Wheein licked her suddenly dry lips and finally spoke once again. “Have you two ever...um...you know...”

 

“Jumped off a flying plane? Nah, but I want to though.” Hwasa's response took Wheein by surprise and she started laughing. Hwasa smiled and poked the cute dimple on Wheein's cheek causing the human girl to stop laughing and blush.

 

“Very funny Hwasa, but I meant-” Wheein was cut off by the orange haired woman before she could even ask the question Hwasa knew she was trying to ask.

 

“There has never been anything romantic or sexual between Jimin and I.” Hwasa responded and cupped Wheein's chin, turning the human girl's face towards her own. “We're just simply not each others type.”

 

Hwasa pecked Wheein's lips in a gentle kiss and pulled back before the human girl could respond to it. She grabbed the glass of water from Wheein's hands and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. Hwasa leaned impossibly close to Wheein and the human girl started leaning to her side until she was gently pushed down into the couch by Hwasa. The vampire hovered over the blushing human girl with a hungry look in her eyes.

 

“He prefers guys while I prefer really cute girls like the one under me right now.” The smirk on Hwasa's face made Wheein blush harder and gulp down some saliva. _Oh my god...please be gentle this is my first time..._

 

Unknowingly, Wheein was trembling as Hwasa leaned down into her – Hwasa's face was incredibly close to hers and Wheein shut her eyes closed. Hwasa could sense the nervousness and slight fear in the human girl at the moment. She knew that this position had Wheein incredibly vulnerable and she could easily take anything and everything she wanted from the human girl, but Hwasa was not like that. She would never force herself on Wheein so she pulled away from the girl and sat up straight on the couch.

 

Feeling the weight shift on the couch and off of her made Wheein open her eyes and all she saw was the white ceiling above her. She sat up and looked at Hwasa who was looking at her with worried eyes. Wheein took a deep breath – her heart was beating so fast at the moment – to calm her nerves. Hwasa cupped Wheein's cheek and rubbed the spot where her dimple formed causing Wheein to slightly smile at the vampire.

 

Wheein's smile turned into a frown and she suddenly punched Hwasa's shoulder. The vampire barely even felt it but gasped in surprise. “Stop teasing me!”

 

Wheein's punch turned into several more along with some shoves and while they couldn't really hurt Hwasa, all she could was laugh at Wheein's sudden fit. She tried to grab the human girl's hands but continued to laugh as she fell back on the couch this time with Wheein on top of her.

 

“But you're just so adorable. So cute!” Hwasa said through her laughter.

 

“Why am I always cute huh? Why can't I be sexy?” Wheein playfully asked as she kept play fighting with Hwasa.

 

“I bet even your sexy is cute.” Hwasa laughed some more as Wheein sent a flurry of punches to her chest. Wheein groaned in frustration but it was soon taken over by laughter as Hwasa started tickling her sides.

 

 

 

 

 

Jimin smiled as he ate his food. It was a smile mixed with amusement at the way Hoseok was enjoying his dinner. Jimin had taken the human boy to an Italian restaurant he frequented often and that in his opinion had the best Italian food in the city. Hoseok had ordered the biggest bowl of spaghetti and meat sauce topped with a lot of Parmesan cheese. The human boy was greedily digging into the bowl and slurping up the noodles like they were ramen. He had sauce all around his mouth and was vigorously chewing.

 

“I didn't know you liked spaghetti this much.” Jimin commented while slightly giggling. Hoseok turned to look up at Jimin with a mouthful of spaghetti and grinned.

 

After finally chewing it all and swallowing the spaghetti, Hoseok responded to Jimin's comment. “I love it! I had only had a few times growing up and the one this place makes is soooo gooooood!”

 

“I did a good job bringing you here then.” Jimin replied and Hoseok nodded his head.

 

Despite it being a small restaurant, the setting of it was very romantic with its dim lighting and cozy round booths that could be shared by a couple like they were doing. They both had enjoyed a glass of wine prior to their dinner arriving and now that they were eating. The only thing unromantic at the moment was the way Hoseok was scarfing down his dinner as if it was the last meal he would ever eat.

 

Hoseok wiped away the sauce around his mouth with a napkin and turned to face Jimin. “I agree. Thank you again Jimin.”

 

The vampire felt heat rise up to his cheeks from the excitement and Hoseok's appreciation. He smiled once again at the human boy and nodded his head. “You're welcome. Only the best for my- for you.”

 

Hoseok had already stuffed his mouth with another huge bite of spaghetti when Jimin replied to him but he did not miss the change in response from the orange haired guy. _Only the best for my...hehe boyfriend._ Feeling extremely bold at the moment, Hoseok spoke through the huge amount of food in his mouth. “Bowfwend...”

 

Jimin swallowed the food he was chewing, almost choking on it, and wiped his mouth with his napkin. “What?”

 

“Boyfriend! That's what you wanted to call me.” Hoseok grinned – he had swallowed the food he was chewing by now.

 

Jimin was surprised by the sudden outburst from Hoseok but he managed to compose himself fast enough that he just seemed as smooth as he always was. “Of course, unless you consider yourself something else.”

 

“No! Of course I want to be your boyfriend.” Hoseok giggled waving his hands in front of Jimin. A few seconds later Hoseok realized what he had just said and grabbed the glass of wine in front of him and drank the entire contents of it. _Oh shit what did I just do?! You idiot!_

 

Jimin shook his head, smiling widely, highly amused by Hoseok. He reached over and placed his hand over the Hoseok's hand that was holding onto the glass. The human turned to look at Jimin – the orange haired guy had moved closer to him instead of sort of being across from him. Hoseok could feel his heart suddenly pounding in his chest and heat quickly rising to his face. He was positive he had made a fool of himself in no time and Jimin was going to turn him down.

 

“I want to be your boyfriend too. I'm really happy you asked me.” Jimin elbowed Hoseok's side and happily smiled at the human boy. A slight gasp escaped Hoseok's lips but it quickly turned into a nervous chuckle.

 

“So we're official then?” Hoseok managed to ask through his embarrassment.

 

“Yup.” Jimin replied nodding his head. Their food was forgotten for the moment as they inched closer to each other a sealed their new found relationship with a passionate kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

Wheein and Hwasa's playful fight had ended when Wheein's stomach started grumbling from hunger. It surprised her so much she ended up falling off the couch and taking Hwasa down with her. Their position on the floor had been extremely compromising but luckily her hungry stomach had growled loud enough for both to hear it. They had ordered pizza for dinner, Hwasa made sure to order the big chocolate chip cookie as well to appease hers and Wheein's sweet tooth. She had noticed in a very short time of knowing the human girl that Wheein loved her sweets.

 

After their dinner had arrived, they had settled on the couch to enjoy their food and watch a movie. Wheein had picked the movie – Avengers: Age of Ultron, which did not surprise Hwasa at all. Wheein liked her comic book superheroes and so did Hwasa so they shared that in common. The vampire had sat length wise on the couch, with her lower back resting partially on the back of the couch and the side arm. Wheein had settled in between Hwasa's legs and leaned her back onto Hwasa's front.

 

They felt very comfortable sitting like this, like they had been doing it forever, and ate their dinner until the pizza had disappeared and only a third of the cookie remained. The movie was on the final battle scene now – one of Hwasa's favorite parts – but Wheein had already dozed off in Hwasa's arms. Hwasa took her eyes off the television screen and looked down at the human girl who had nuzzled the side of her head on the vampire's chest.

 

Hwasa looked over at the clock on the wall which marked 11:15 pm. It was mostly likely late for Wheein – who probably turned in early because of school – but for Hwasa the night was barely starting. She preferred night time, like any vampire, but seeing Wheein asleep caused her to yawn. Tonight wouldn't be a night she stayed up and she knew it was due the the long day she had at the record store.

 

The orange haired woman reached for the remote to turn off the blu-ray player and television. She would take care of the trash and left over cookie in a moment, but first she needed to get Wheein to her bed where the human girl would be able to rest better than the couch they were laying on. To a normal human girl of her height and stature, Wheein would have been slightly heavy to carry but for Hwasa, Wheein was as light as a feather.

 

She could easily carry Wheein with one arm, but she gently moved underneath the human girl and picked her up bridal style once Hwasa got off the couch. She carried the human girl over to her bedroom, opened the door, and gently settled Wheein on top of her bed. Slowly and carefully, Hwasa moved the covers underneath Wheein to tuck her in and once she had the human girl fully covered, the vampire headed back to the living room. She cleaned up their mess, put up the left over cookie in the fridge and washed the plates they had used.

 

Yawning once more after cleaning up, Hwasa headed back to her room and changed into her pajamas – consisting of a pair of shorts and a tank top. Hwasa settled into her usual side of the bed and wrapped an arm around Wheein's waist. The human girl had turned to her side and Hwasa used this opportunity to spoon the smaller girl. She took in Wheein's sweet scent and smiled as she dozed off with the human girl in her arms.

 

 

 

 

 

After paying for their dinner and leaving the restaurant, Jimin had taken Hoseok to one of the clubs he frequented from time to time. It was a gay club owned by a fellow vampire so it was popular among his kind and human males as well. That was not the sole reason why Jimin liked the place though, the DJ there played really good music that everyone loved to dance to, so it was a place Hoseok would enjoy to the fullest. Dancing was his boyfriend's passion, and Jimin wanted to see him dance to his heart's content.

 

Hoseok was a bit nervous about being in a club for the first time. He was not sure what to expect as he had never been into one of these places. Sure, they were portrayed in the movies and TV but things were usually different in real life. The bouncer didn't even ask for his ID because the moment the guy saw Jimin he just let the two of them walk inside. The inside of the place was dark and only lit up by the lights around the bar area and the ones on the dance floor.

 

The club was also loud and very much alive with all the guys dancing and enjoying themselves to the music the DJ was playing. Hoseok couldn't help but to bop his head to the beat of the song – it was a song that he liked. Jimin led the human boy through the crowd up to the bar so that they could order something to drink.

 

The bartender greeted Jimin as soon as he saw him. Hoseok looked at the bartender and then at Jimin. There was a smile on Jimin's face and Hoseok wasn't sure how to interpret it. He was curious as to what relationship the two men in front of him had. Were they just acquaintances, friends, or possibly had been more at one point? The bartender was handsome – Hoseok couldn't help but to admit to that.

 

“What do you want Hobi?” Jimin's sudden nickname for Hoseok made the boy squeal internally and smile at his boyfriend.

 

“Uh, I'm not sure.” Hoseok replied and offered the bartender a sheepish smile. The guy smiled at Hoseok and motioned for the human boy to lean closer to the bar.

 

“I'll whip up something you'll like, no worries.” The bartender told Hoseok and then he turned his sights to Jimin. “And you bro?”

 

 _Bro...so they're just friends then..._ Hoseok's assumption made him feel better suddenly. He had been feeling a tinge of jealousy without clarifying anything, but that single question had made him breathe a sigh of relief.

 

“Crimson.” Jimin winked at the bartender and the guy smiled and nodded. He moved away from the counter and headed to whip up the drink he had promised Hoseok. Jimin turned to Hoseok and leaned closer to the human boy. “Ravi is going to make you a drink, I'm going to run to the bathroom. Wait for me here.”

 

Hoseok nodded his head and Jimin took off towards to the bathroom. The bathroom was not the place that Jimin was actually headed to. There was a door with no outside handle before you even reached the bathroom and that was the door Jimin stopped at. He knocked on it in a certain order that ended with eight knocks in total. The door opened and he was greeted by another guy that instantly recognized him.

 

“Wonsik just messaged me that you needed a special drink.” The guy said as he closed the door behind Jimin. The orange haired vampire nodded his head and took a seat on one of the stools next to the small counter inside the room.

 

Jimin had not spent as much time near the front of the record store earlier that day, but by now he was feeling slightly weary and a glass of blood would give him the energy he was seeking. “Yeah, I'm just feeling a bit weary. You've got the good stuff Taehyung supplies right?”

 

Hakyeon, or N as he was known to most people, smiled and nodded at Jimin. “Yeah, he delivered a fresh batch earlier. One glass?”

 

“Yeah.” Jimin replied and N quickly served him a tall glass of the premium calf blood Taehyung sold. It didn't take Jimin long to down the entire contents of the glass. He paid N for the glass and whatever drink Wonsik had made for Hoseok out at the bar.

 

N followed Jimin to the bar after the orange haired vampire had mentioned that his boyfriend was waiting for him at the bar. The brunette vampire was curious as to who Jimin was now dating especially since he was human. Both N and Wonsik, who went by Ravi, were vampires so when they fed, they shared the human they seduced. They were always a bit envious of the vampires who got to feed a human by themselves, but as a couple they felt the need to share a human was better than going off and each of them getting one.

 

When they arrived at the bar, Hoseok had thrown his head back in laughter at whatever Ravi had told him. He calmed down a bit and took a sip of the orange drink in his hand when he noticed Jimin walking up to him with a guy next to him. Hoseok was suddenly curious as to who the guy was but he didn't get a chance to ask.

 

“I see Ravi kept you entertained.” Jimin smiled at his boyfriend and at the bartender who saluted him.

 

“Yeah, he's really funny.” Hoseok replied and smiled.

 

“That's why he's my boyfriend.” N said as he stepped in between Jimin and Hoseok. “I'm N, nice to meet you.”

 

“Hoseok.” The human boy replied and shook N's hand. Ravi meanwhile handed Jimin a red colored drink – which was always the cover up drink for when someone mentioned “Crimson”. The club always had human males that did not know about vampires so it was always important to keep that part hidden from them.

 

The four men spent a few more moments talking and laughing at another one of Ravi's jokes before Jimin finally pulled Hoseok away from the bar and towards the dance floor. Feeling the alcohol running through his body, from the wine at dinner and the drink at the bar, Hoseok let the music take over his body as he danced on the dance floor with Jimin. Despite being surrounded by hundreds of people, Hoseok and Jimin were in their own world as they danced to the beat of the music.

 

By the time the night ended at the club, Hoseok was way beyond tipsy and almost falling asleep as Jimin led him to his car. Jimin could feel the buzz of the alcohol despite his tolerance being way higher than a normal human, but he was in way better condition then his boyfriend. Once he had gotten Hoseok in his car, Jimin got inside and drove away towards his apartment. Jimin wondered during the drive if it was a good idea to take an unconscious Hoseok to his home, but he couldn't really take him back to the dorms in this condition.

 

The same way Hwasa had carried Wheein to her bed, Jimin carried Hoseok up to his apartment once they had arrived at the parking garage. One of Jimin's special abilities was teleportation but with the buzz of the alcohol kicking in a bit more now, the vampire was positive he couldn't concentrate enough to teleport both him and Hoseok to his apartment in an instant. So instead, he just carried the human boy into the building and up the elevator until they reached his floor and apartment.

 

The apartment was dark except for the city lights shining through the windows in the living room. Jimin didn't know if Hwasa was home or not and he wasn't about to check. He needed to get Hoseok into his room and onto his bed so that he could finally go to sleep as well and get some much needed rest. After laying Hoseok in his bed, Jimin took off his clothes, except his underwear, and jumped into the bed to go to sleep. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist and dozed off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

The bright sun shining through the window in Hwasa's room woke up Wheein the next morning. She moved a hand to rub her eyes as they adjusted to the morning light and then realized she was not in her dorm room and that she was not in Hwasa's living room either. She lifted her body up slightly and then realized that not only was she on a bed, she was on Hwasa's bed and she had been cuddling with the orange haired woman. Wheein's face was suddenly beet red and she jumped out of the bed, but as soon as she was on her feet she felt a sudden urge to pee.

 

Pressing her legs together tightly, Wheein looked around the room and realized that there was no bathroom in Hwasa's room. There were two doors in Hwasa's room and the one that was open led to the woman's closet so the other must have led to the rest of the apartment. Wheein turned around to look at Hwasa who was still asleep – her short hair spread over her pillow and looking like a lion mane. Wheein covered her mouth and giggled slightly at the sight before opening the closed door and heading out of the room.

 

Wheein took barely two steps outside of Hwasa's room before she bumped into another body and screamed bloody murder. Before her was an almost naked, aside from his underwear, Jimin and his eyes were as wide as hers. Jimin had woken up much earlier than he would have liked, but he was thirsty and needed to drink some water. He had forgotten to refill the pitcher he kept on his nightstand so he had to go to the kitchen for water.

 

Jimin and Hwasa were comfortable around each other so it was not unusual for either one to walk around the apartment in their underwear so that was why he didn't cover himself up when he exited his room. What Jimin did not expect was to bump into Wheein of all people. The sound of her scream woke Hwasa up and the female vampire practically flew off her bed and swung the door open to find Wheein covering her eyes and Jimin covering his underwear covered crotch.

 

“What the fuck Jimin?! Put some clothes on!” Hwasa yelled at him.

 

“I didn't know she was here!” Jimin yelled back at her then pointed at Hwasa. “Your shirt!”

 

Hwasa looked down at her shirt and realized the tank top had risen up and stopped right underneath her breasts. Wheein moved her hands and peaked at Hwasa. Wheein's face got even redder as she saw Hwasa pulling her shirt down but the tank top was tight around her body and showed a bit of cleavage. _She is so sexy oh my god!_

 

“Get out of here Jimin!” Hwasa yelled at her friend again and turned to Wheein who was now staring at both of them wide eyed. “Wheein, I'm so sorry you had to see this idiot half naked.”

 

“I need to pee.” Was all Wheein could say and Hwasa ushered her to the door right across from her room which was her bathroom. She closed the door after the human girl was inside and turned to Jimin who had the smuggest look on his face.

 

“Damn bruh, you hit that already?” He wiggled his eyebrows and Hwasa smacked him upside his head.

 

“By the smell of it you had her brother on all fours last night I take it?” She whispered after hitting him. Jimin smelled just like Hoseok and her friend could not hide the fact that he too had spent the night with the human boy.

 

“He got drunk at the club and I had to bring him home. We literally just slept together on the same bed. Nothing yet.” Jimin defended himself and Hwasa smirked.

 

“Yeah, well same thing with Wheein except the drunk part you pervert.”

 

“Pfft, I thought you had beat me to the punch.”

 

“Shut up and go get dressed.”

 

“Nah, I just want some water. I'll be back in my room at no time.” Jimin walked towards the kitchen and Hwasa moved closer to the bathroom door. She knocked on it and Wheein opened the door after Hwasa heard the toilet flush.

 

“Jimin is in the kitchen and guess what.” Hwasa ushered Wheein back into her bedroom and closed the door behind them.

 

“What?” Wheein asked turning around to face the slightly taller woman.

 

“Your brother is in his room.”

 

“What?!” Wheein gasped out. _Hoseok what the hell?!_

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok had woken up not long after Jimin had gotten up but he didn't move much after he felt like a hammer was pounding his head. He really shouldn't have drank as much as he had. It was his first hangover so he turned his body and covered his head with a pillow. He had not even bothered to see where he was at all until he heard Jimin's voice.

 

“Good morning babe, how you feelin'?”

 

Hoseok moved the pillow away from his head and sat up to see Jimin standing before him in pair of black trunks. He looked around the room and realized he was in Jimin's room and on his bed. Hoseok groaned and threw himself back on the bed.

 

“I feel like shit.” Hoseok responded and covered his face with the pillow again.

 

Jimin chuckled as he walked over to the bed and sat next to Hoseok while sipping on the glass of water in his hand. “Well, you did drink like there was no tomorrow.”

 

“Ugh...I don't remember much of anything and did we...you know...?” Hoseok asked with the pillow still covering his head. He hadn't even realized he was fully dressed except for his shoes which were on the floor.

 

“No, we didn't. We just slept.” Jimin replied and added, “I thought the same about your sister and Hwasa just now.”

 

Hoseok sat up once again and turned to face Jimin. “Wheein is here?!”

 

Jimin nodded his head and Hoseok gasped. _Nooo! She was so innocent._


	6. Finals and Foreign Languages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I died laughing while writing this chapter. Words in parenthesis () are translations. Enjoy!

 “Time's up. Everyone who hasn't turned in their final please do so now even if it is not complete.” The professor, a balding older man, said. He adjusted his glasses and watched as his students groaned and got up from their seats to turn in their papers.

 

Wheein was among the students groaning and walking up to the professor's desk. She was on the last sentence of the answer for the last question so luckily she completed it just in time. She placed the exam on her professor's desk and turned back around to head towards her seat and gather her things. It was the last class of the day and she was exhausted and ready to go back to her dorm room. All she wanted was to lay on her bed and go to sleep.

 

As she exited her class, Wheein met up with her older brother who had just exited his class as well. He carried the same tired look on his face as she did. A smile marked his face when Hoseok saw his little sister walking towards him. Hoseok placed an arm around Wheein's shoulders and took the binder she was carrying in her arm so he could hold it. Wheein placed her arm around his waist and the two siblings made their way towards the exit of the school building.

 

By now Summer was long gone and in a few days autumn would end marking the start of winter. The summer had been a really great time of the year for the Jung siblings. Meeting Jimin and Hwasa had finally given them the opportunity to have that romantic relationship that they had always wished for. Only a few days after Jimin and Hoseok had become an official couple, Hwasa had asked Wheein to be her girlfriend and Wheein had happily accepted.

 

Their summer classes has lasted only a month, so they had about a month and half of free time to spend with their partners. Jimin and Hwasa had taken the opportunity to take the siblings on vacation and just spend time with each other. When school started once again, the time they spent together had been more limited since the Jung siblings had to concentrate on their studies, but they made sure to go on dates and spend the weekends with Jimin and Hwasa.

 

Now that winter was arriving and their semesters were ending, it had been about a week and half that they had not seen their partners. Studying for their finals was taking up all their time and getting distracted would just have them ending up failing their classes. Hoseok and Wheein missed their partners, and they were exhausted from the long nights of studying, but finally after tomorrow they would get a chance to not only rest but go visit Jimin and Hwasa.

 

The bitter cold wind struck the siblings as soon as they exited the school building. Shivers ran up their bodies and they stuck closer together as they walked towards their dorms. Another strong gust struck them and Wheein hugged Hoseok closer to her. Hoseok was wearing a heavy jacket but Wheein was only wearing a sweater. He wondered if she had even looked up the weather before leaving for class in the morning.

 

“I told you to start wearing your jacket.” He scolded her.

 

“I didn't think it would get _this_ cold yet!” Wheein responded.

 

“Aish, puppy...am I going to have to call Hwasa? Have her scold you too.” Hoseok snickered when he felt Wheein smack his chest.

 

“I'll wear it tomorrow I promise! Just get us to the dorm faster. Move those chicken legs!” Wheein playfully slapped her brother's chest and pointed in the direction of their dorms.

 

“Hey! Jimin loves my chicken legs.” Hoseok defended and Wheein giggled. “I don't want to know.”

 

“Oh, please. You're not so innocent yourself puppy.” Hoseok stuck his tongue out at Wheein and she did the same to him. She separated herself from Hoseok and ran off in front of him before stopping and turning around to face her older brother.

 

“I'm still a virgin. I don't know if I can say the same thing about you.” She pointed at Hoseok and stuck her tongue out at him again.

 

“How dare you?! I'll let you know Jimin is a perfect gentleman- aahhh!” Hoseok screamed alongside Wheein as another bitter cold gust of wind struck both of them. Wheein jumped and ran towards Hoseok again.

 

“Get us the hell out of here!” Wheein cried and Hoseok nodded. They strode off towards the dorms as fast as they could without actually running. Finally arriving at the dorm building for the female students, Wheein separated herself from her brother and opened the door to go inside.

 

Hoseok handed her back her binder. “One more day and we're free. No more finals at last.”

 

“I know, thank goodness. See you tomorrow morning?” Wheein asked taking back the binder from Hoseok.

 

“Yes, have a goodnight Wheein.” Hoseok waved at her and turned around to head towards his dorm building.

 

“Goodnight oppa.” Wheein replied and went inside her dorm room.

 

The walk from Wheein's dorm building to Hoseok's dorm building wasn't long. They were right next to each other with only hundreds of feet separating them. Hoseok was ready to go take a shower, eat his dinner of ramen and various snacks before finally hitting the sack and going to sleep. Hoseok ran up the steps leading to the main doors and pulled on one of the doors when the voice of the person waiting for him stopped him.

 

“You didn't even notice I was here. I'm hurt.” Jimin said without turning to look at Hoseok. He was leaning against the wall next to the doors. Hoseok was running so fast towards the doors that he didn't even notice that his boyfriend was waiting for him.

 

Hoseok turned to look at Jimin and let go of the door handle. The door slowly moved backwards and closed on its own. “Jimin? I didn't even notice you were there. I'm sorry!”

 

A smile spread on Jimin's face and he turned to look at Hoseok. The boy had recently gotten a hair cut and Jimin thought it fit Hoseok perfectly. “It's alright babe. I've just been missing you so much I couldn't wait one more day. Can you sneak me up to your room?”

 

Hoseok grinned and grabbed one of Jimin's hands. “Of course!”

 

“What about your room mate?” Jimin asked as Hoseok pulled him inside the dorm building.

“He hasn't been staying in our room for the past four days so I doubt he'll return tonight. He said he would be studying with his girlfriend.” Hoseok replied as they entered the elevator and went up to the fifth floor.

 

When the elevator finally reached the fifth floor and the doors opened, the couple exited the elevator to a rather quiet hallway. Usually it was loud, filled with life and students partying instead of studying, but the seriousness of finals season had everyone either locked up in their room studying or away somewhere else studying. Hoseok really didn't have to sneak Jimin into his room.

 

This was actually the first time Jimin had ever been inside the dorm building and Hoseok's room. The farthest the vampire had ever gone was the outside of the building until now. He wasn't sure what to expect when Hoseok opened the door to his room. Would it be dirty and messy or clean and neat? He felt a bit anxious as Hoseok opened the door and walked inside first.

 

Aside from a few pairs of shoes by the door and a basket filled with clothes next to one of the beds, the room was clean, organized, and looked quite cozy despite it being small. Hoseok set his backpack down on his bed, which was one on the left side of the room right in front of the door. He then moved to grab the basket of clothes next to his bed and moved it to the closet in the right corner of the room.

 

Jimin figured that it was Hoseok's laundry and moved to take a seat on his boyfriend's bed as he looked around the room. Hoseok turned to face Jimin after placing the basket in the closet and felt a wave of nerves wash over him. Jimin was obviously taking the room in and Hoseok wasn't sure if the orange haired boy liked the room or hated it. Jimin noticed the stars and moon stickers on the ceiling above Hoseok's bed and smiled.

 

“Did you put those up there?” Jimin asked pointing at the stickers.

 

Hoseok looked up at the stickers and smiled while nodding his head. “Yeah, I did. They glow in the dark so at night they look really neat.”

 

“I learn something new about you everyday.” Jimin said motioning for Hoseok to get closer to him. Hoseok walked up to Jimin and smiled when he felt the boy place his arms around his waist.

 

“I guess that's good. It keeps you interested in me.” Hoseok grinned when he felt Jimin tighten his grip around his waist.

 

“I could never lose interest in you.” Jimin replied and kissed Hoseok's tummy. The human boy started giggling and then yelped when Jimin threw him on the bed and climbed over him.

 

“Let me show you how much I missed you.” Jimin smirked at a wide eyed Hoseok and leaned in to capture his boyfriend's lips. Hoseok couldn't help but laugh as Jimin continued to kiss him and that annoyed the vampire.

 

“What's so funny Hobi?” Jimin asked pulling away.

 

“I missed you too but I'm hungry and I want to shower. Making out is not in my current plans.” Hoseok chuckled slightly and sat up now that Jimin wasn't on top of him anymore.

 

Jimin groaned but quickly his groan turned into another smirk. Hoseok wondered if his boyfriend had learned those smirks from Hwasa who would always smirk at his sister the same way. Jimin pushed Hoseok back down into the bed and moved his right hand to hover over the top button of his shirt. One by one, Jimin started unbuttoning Hoseok's shirt and the human boy started blushing furiously. A bit of fear marked his features as Jimin was slowly undressing him.

 

Once the buttons where undone, Jimin ran his hand down Hoseok's chest to his flat toned stomach. “Let's shower together then.”

 

Hoseok's skin was flushed from his face all the way down to his chest. The human boy internally screamed and pushed Jimin off him as he jumped off the bed and closed his shirt. “Jimin! We can't do that here! Or anywhere!”

 

Jimin snickered and sat back on the bed. “Why not? We're boyfriends. We should be doing a lot of things together.”

 

“I know...but but but...I'm gonna go shower by myself!” Hoseok turned towards the basket he had put in the closet and reached for his towel that he had dropped in there earlier. He quickly grabbed it and ran out of the room towards the shower room of the floor. Jimin grinned and threw himself back on the bed.

 

He took in Hoseok's scent which was all over the pillows and sheets and continued to smile happily. He loved to tease Hoseok like that at times but it was also intentional for other reasons. He was being patient with the human boy but he was ready to have him completely. He wanted to feed on him and make love to him.

 

 

 

 

 

Wheein let out a sigh of relief when she finally reached her dorm room and opened the door to go inside. She entered her room and turned around to close the door so fast she did not notice a figure standing behind her. She took off her shoes next to the door and when she turned around to face her bed, Wheein bumped into the person standing behind her and screamed.

 

Hwasa quickly placed her hand over Wheein's mouth and shushed her causing Wheein to simply look at her girlfriend with wide eyes. Hwasa smiled at her girlfriend's cute expression and removed her hand from Wheein's mouth. The human girl's surprised expression turned into a frown and she smacked Hwasa's arm with her binder.

 

“How did you get in here?!” Wheein yelled at the orange haired woman who let out a hearty laugh. “How did you even know where my room was?!”

 

“I climbed in through the window.” Hwasa pointed at the window with her thumb. She really had come into the room through the window because one day Wheein had pointed at it saying that was her room when Hwasa had been walking her to the dorm building. Just like Jimin with Hoseok, this was Hwasa's first time inside Wheein's dorm room.

 

“What?” Wheein asked while she placed her binder on her desk and dropped her backpack on the desk's chair. “I'm on the sixth floor, that's impossible!”

 

Hwasa smiled and shrugged. “I'm an excellent climber.”

 

“Stop joking! Who told you where my room was?” Wheein poked Hwasa's shoulder and gave her a menacing look or at least her best attempt at one.

 

It didn't matter if Wheein was on the 6th floor or the 150th – even though the dorm building didn't go that high – Hwasa would have no problem _running up_ the building. She was literally that fast. The vampire knew she needed to give Wheein a “believable” answer so she just lied to her. “I asked a pair of cute girls who were walking into the dorm building earlier and they said you stayed on the 6 th floor. Another cute girl on this floor walked me to your room, which by the way, was unlocked.”

 

Wheein scoffed. She remembered clearly locking the door when she left for class in the morning. It had to have been her roommate who might have stopped by earlier and left it unlocked. Her train of thought then turned to Hwasa's explanation and she smacked her girlfriend's shoulder again and stomped her foot.

 

“Cute girls?! How dare you look at other women!” Wheein crossed her arms, turned around to face away from Hwasa and pouted like an upset child.

 

Hwasa placed a hand over her mouth to hold back her laughter. Wheein was too adorable for her own good as she continued to pout. Hwasa calmed her amusement and quickly wrapped her arms around Wheein's waist. “They were cute, but none of them are as adorable, gorgeous or as _sexy_...as you.”

 

Hwasa placed an open mouth kiss on Wheein's neck and sucked lightly on the salty skin. Wheein's pout turned into a moan and she melted into Hwasa's arms. The feeling of Hwasa's mouth on her neck was making Wheein's body tingle with pleasure. “Mmm...Hwasa...stop...”

 

Wheein somehow found the motivation and strength to gently push away from Hwasa and turned to face her – her face flushed. Hwasa had not completely let go of Wheein so she pulled her girlfriend closer to her. Their lips met in a heated kiss filled with need and want.

 

“I missed you so much. I couldn't wait another day.” Hwasa told the human girl after pulling away from their kiss.

 

“I missed you too.” Wheein replied and placed her hands on the sides of Hwasa's face and pulled her in for another kiss. All the exhaustion she had felt earlier disappeared as Wheein held onto Hwasa like her life depended on it. She wrapped her arms around the orange haired woman's neck and greedily kissed her – Hwasa was kissing her back just as passionately.

 

Hwasa ran her hands down to Wheein's butt, squeezing it lightly, and then running her hands to back of Wheein's knees effectively lifting up the smaller girl. Wheein wrapped her legs around Hwasa's waist and Hwasa began walking backwards until the back of her knees hit Wheein's bed and she fell back on it. Their kissing never broke as Wheein adjusted her legs to more of a straddling position now that they were on the bed.

 

They continued to make out for a another minute until Wheein finally pulled away and sat up to look at Hwasa lying on her bed underneath her. Hwasa looked down in between their bodies and bit her lip at the sight Wheein literally sitting on her hips incredibly close to her core. At this moment she wished that the clothes on their bodies were gone so that she could get the human girl to grind down her own center against hers.

 

Wheein could feel how hot both of their bodies were at the moment. Her eyes roamed the body underneath her and she thanked the heavens for bestowing her with such a sexy girlfriend. Hwasa's chest rose and fell as she breathed and the look on the woman's face was filled with lust. Wheein could give in at this very moment and let Hwasa take her, but as she started cooling down a bit Wheein remembered exactly how exhausted she really was.

 

Hwasa ran her hands up Wheein's jean covered thighs until she stopped at the human girl's waist. “Are you okay Wheein? You looked tired.”

 

Hwasa's question was answered with a yawn from Wheein. Hwasa pulled her girlfriend down to rest Wheein's head on her chest and they adjusted their bodies in order to be more comfortable. Their legs were now tangled together, Wheein's head resting on Hwasa's chest and one of her arms was around the orange haired woman's waist. Hwasa had her arms around Wheein's torso and she was rubbing the human girl's back.

 

“I'm so exhausted from these finals. I just want to sleep Hwasa.” Wheein said after yawning again.

 

“Then go to sleep my puppy. I'm not going anywhere.” Hwasa placed a kiss on the top of Wheein's head and the human girl smiled. She closed her eyes in a few moments she fell into a deep slumber while listening to Hwasa's heart beating gently in her chest.

 

Hwasa placed another kiss on the top of her girlfriend's head and closed her eyes. She too fell asleep despite not being as exhausted as Wheein.

 

 

 

 

 

Hwasa and Jimin ended up spending the night with their respective partners and left the following morning seeing as how Wheein and Hoseok needed to get to class for the first of their last three finals. It was going to be a long day once again for the siblings and the rest of the students at the university. Luckily it was a Friday and after today there would be no more classes for three weeks. Freedom was so close but it felt so far.

 

The couples had agreed to meet at the cafe they met after school was over to go on a double date. They wanted to not only celebrate their sixth month anniversary but also the fact that they would have three weeks to spend together and celebrate the end of the year holidays. Hoseok and Wheein were tired once again when they finished their last final but they needed to keep their promise to Jimin and Hwasa.

 

The bus ride to the cafe gave them a chance to dose off for a while and if it wasn't for Hoseok waking up at the right moment, the two would have missed their stop. It was another unusually cold day – winter would officially start in a few days but in Seoul it had already begun. The siblings stayed close to each other as they walked the block from the bus stop to the cafe and welcomed the warm air that exited the building when they opened the cafe doors. Jimin and Hwasa rushed over to them when they saw the siblings finally enter the cafe.

 

Jimin greeted Hoseok with a tight hug and led him to the table he and Hwasa had been sitting at a moment ago. Hwasa, unlike Jimin, did not care what people thought about her PDA towards Wheein and greeted her girlfriend with a hug and a kiss on the lips. Wheein blushed nervously, but Hwasa made sure the human girl kept her eyes only on her and not the people in the cafe. If they didn't like it, they could get the fuck out for all Hwasa cared.

 

“You guys look exhausted again. Maybe we should have left this for tomorrow.” Jimin commented once all four of them were seated at the table.

 

“We're fine oppa, but thank you for the consideration.” Wheein replied and offered her brother's boyfriend a reassuring smile. Hwasa kept her eyes on Wheein and smiled at her girlfriend giving her a pat on the back.

 

“Yeah, we're finally free! And I'm so hungry.” Hoseok whined rubbing his tummy. Wheein nodded in agreement with her brother.

 

“This place has really good sandwiches too. Just order whatever you want, I got it.” Hwasa said and handed her card to Wheein. The human girl blinked at her girlfriend and took the card. She didn't want Hwasa to spend her money on them – but to he honest – Wheein and her brother were broke college students so she had no other choice.

 

Wheein was about to ask her brother what he wanted when a random couple walked up to their table. All four of them turned to look at the couple who were obviously foreigners – tourists by the looks of it. The older man and his wife were both holding maps in their hands but seemed lost.

 

“Excuse me...” The man started in heavily accented hangul, “we need find um...Sejong...hay como se dice esto? Se me olvida.” _(How do you say this? I forget.)_

 

“Sejong?” Jimin asked and Hwasa raised an eyebrow. Hoseok and Wheein looked on with curiosity as to what this couple was trying to ask them.

 

“Oh! Gwanghwamun Plaza.” Hwasa blurted out and gently hit Jimin's hand.

 

Jimin turned to Hwasa and the back to the couple. “Sejong's statue.”

 

“Si, eso! Como llegamos ahi?” The man asked Jimin in Spanish and Jimin offered them a grin. _(Yes, that! How do we get there?)_

 

“Tienen que tomar el tren de la linea cinco. Esta como a tres cuadras de aqui.” Jimin explained in perfect Spanish, Hwasa nodded in agreement, and Hoseok's and Wheein's jaws dropped and their eyes went wide. _(You have to take the line five train. It's like three blocks from here.)_

 

The tourists were so happy to hear that someone here spoke their native language and suddenly they were having a conversation with Jimin and Hwasa who spoke the language fluently. They had traveled to many places around the world in their lifetime and picked up several languages on the way. Spanish had come rather easy to the two so they spoke it fluently and it felt nice to speak with native speakers after not doing so for a long time.

 

Hoseok was so amazed and turned on by how sexy Jimin sounded speaking Spanish. He had the guilty pleasure of enjoying dramas, or novelas, in the Spanish language. He had stumbled upon on them on the internet one day and was hooked after watching one episode. Hoseok even had gotten Wheein to watch them with him. His sister of course said they were dumb because of how overly dramatic they were – Korean dramas were just as dramatic too – but Wheein had been hooked as well even if she didn't want to admit it.

 

_'OH MY GOD THEY SPEAK SPANISH!'_ Hoseok mouthed to Wheein after kicking her shin under the table.

 

_'NO! DON'T SAY IT. I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!'_ Wheein mouthed back at her brother and rubbed her shin.

 

_'But Wheein!'_ Hoseok pleaded and his sister rolled her eyes.

 

_'No!'_

 

_'Wheein!'_

 

“I'm going to go get us food.” Wheein finally said but only Hoseok heard her as Jimin and Hwasa were too involved in their conversation with the tourists. She got up from the table and headed to the counter to order. Hoseok watched his sister walk away and stuck his tongue out at her and turned to listen to the conversation even though he had no idea what they were saying.

 

“Buena suerte!” Jimin said and waved at the couple as they started walking away. _(Good luck!)_

 

“Disfruten sus vacaciones!” Hwasa added and turned to face Jimin. Both offered each other smiles until Hoseok broke the sudden silence on the table. _(Enjoy your vacation!)_

 

“Wow! You guys speak Spanish?” He asked with wide eyes and a smile on his face. Jimin and Hwasa chuckled and nodded their heads.

 

“Yup, we do. I guess we should have mentioned that huh?” Jimin said turning to face his boyfriend who was suddenly grinning.

 

“Jimin, my papi! You're so cool!” Hoseok squealed and hugged Jimin's arm in excitement.

 

“Wait what did you say?” Hwasa asked. She was hoping she heard Hoseok right.

 

“Jimin is my cool papi.” Hoseok replied to her question and Hwasa burst into an uncontrollable laughter. Her laughing took over all the noise in the cafe, she placed her hands on her stomach, and eventually fell off her chair and rolled on the ground still laughing incredibly hard.

 

Jimin tried holding back his laughter and ended up muffling it by planting his face on the table. He didn't mean to laugh at Hoseok but it was honestly very amusing that his boyfriend was suddenly calling him 'papi'. If Hoseok had picked up that word somewhere, Jimin would have loved to hear it in the bedroom not in a cafe. Hoseok looked at Jimin and at the puddle of laughter that Hwasa was on the floor with a confused look on his face. What was so funny about him calling Jimin 'papi'? It meant boyfriend! That's what the girl called her boyfriend in the novela for Christ sake.

 

Wheein heard the ruckus back at the table, well Hwasa's laughter anyways, and left the line to go back to their table. She was suddenly joined by Namjoon, Jin, Byulyi and Yongsun who had all just entered the cafe and followed the short girl to the table where all the commotion was happening at. The two couples looked at Jimin, Hoseok and Hwasa with confused looks on their faces.

 

“What the hell happened?” Wheein asked and Hwasa did grabby hands at Wheein before turning on her side and hugging her girlfriend's legs. She was still laughing but not as loud as before.

 

“I can't...breathe...” Hwasa laughed out and accepted Wheein's help to stand back up.

 

“For reals, what happened?” Byulyi asked and everyone turned to look at her, even Jimin who had been resting his face on the table.

 

Hwasa pointed at Hoseok and laughed out loud again. “He called Jimin 'papi'!”

 

Wheein facepalmed and Namjoon started snickering. “Really dude?”

 

“You know what that word is?” Jin asked his boyfriend and everyone's attention turned to Namjoon.

 

“Yeah...” Namjoon replied and joined in Hwasa's laughter.

 

“This is so embarrassing. I told you not to Hoseok!” Wheein yelled at her brother.

 

“I'm so confused.” Yongsun added.

 

“What's wrong with calling Jimin my papi?” Hoseok finally said looking at Hwasa and at Namjoon who were giggling.

 

“You called him daddy!” Hwasa and Namjoon replied at the same time and the entire group of friends burst into laughter except for Hoseok who suddenly wanted to crawl under the table – which he ended up doing anyways.

 

 

 

 

 

 

After Hoseok's embarrassing moment, and coaxing him out from underneath the table by Jimin, everyone had moved to a bigger table as the 'Namjin' and 'Moonsun' couples had joined them. Wheein had ended up getting something to eat and drink for everyone since Hwasa was paying and her girlfriend didn't mind. The afternoon had turned into evening and eventually into night time as the four couples enjoyed each others company and plans for the next day had been decided.

 

Jimin and Hwasa invited everyone to their favorite club for a night out on the town, drinking, dancing, and just partying it up. After finalizing their plan, the couples had left the cafe and headed out on their individual routes. Namjoon and Jin went off to see a movie, Jimin and Hoseok drove off in Jimin's car, Byulyi and Yongsun headed back to their shared dorm room and Hwasa and Wheein rode Hwasa's motorcycle towards the Han river – their favorite place in the city.

 

The trio of vampires that had been watching the couples after leaving the cafe separated to follow their couple of interest. Hyuna and Hyunseung had added another to their duo and the guy was a scoundrel. He was a young vampire, ambitious and sleazy. While Hyunseung left to follow Jimin, Hyuna was accompanied by Seungri. She had been waiting patiently for six months to see what would become of Hwasa and the human girl, but now she was ready for her move. Hwasa was smitten with the girl meaning victory would be that much sweeter.

 


	7. Revelations

 After knocking several times and not receiving an answer or the door being opened, Byulyi finally turned the handle on the dorm room door and it opened allowing her to walk inside the room. Her girlfriend followed inside the room behind the taller girl only to be met with clothes flying towards them. Byulyi managed to catch the shirt flying towards her face but Yongsun was hit by both a shirt and pair of shorts that covered her face and head completely. Annoyed Yongsun pulled the clothing off her face to see another shirt flying towards her. Byulyi caught it just in time before it hit the older girl.

 

“Ya! Jung Wheein, what are you doing?” Byulyi shouted at the younger girl, who at the sound of her friend stopped what she was doing and stuck her head out from the pile of clothing she was in.

 

Yongsun raised an eyebrow eyeing the clothing all over the dorm room floor. It was a lot of clothing and the older girl had a feeling that if Wheein's roommate came in right now, Wheein would mostly like get killed along with her and Byulyi. Yongsun was positive that some of the clothing belonged to the younger girl's roommate.

 

“I can't find something to wear. Why did Hwasa want to go to a club? I don't have sexy clothes.” Wheein whined and her head suddenly disappeared back into the pile of clothes in the closet.

 

“Why don't you let us help you? Plus, I think you should put your roommates clothes back where they go.” Yongsun said while grabbing the clothing that had been thrown around the room. Byulyi started helping her girlfriend as well and a few minutes later everything had been picked up and arranged back inside the closet.

 

Wheein had been right regarding her clothing. She had some nice items but nothing that would really fit the club scene. Yongsun and Byulyi sat the younger girl on her bed and looked at her for a minute thinking of what kind of dress would fit Wheein best. After the minute, both girls turned around and started going over options while whispering between each other. Wheein stared at her friends, annoyed expression on her face, while they obviously talked about her right in front her.

 

With a giant smile on her face, Yongsun turned around and stepped closer to Wheein and hugged the younger girl tightly. “It's decided Wheeinie! Byul and I are going to buy you the dress and shoes for tonight.”

 

“Yes, and we're going to give you a make over! Hwasa won't be able to resist temptation tonight!” Byulyi grinned and gave Wheein two thumbs up.

 

“What...” Wheein mumbled and looked at her friends, confusion marking her beautiful face.

 

“Our Wheeinie will become a woman after tonight!” Yongsun and Byulyi shouted while hugging and looking up at the ceiling. Wheein was positive her unnies had gone insane but she was left without an option to argue anything after the 'Moonsun' couple dragged her out of her room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Okay,” Jin said turning to look at Hoseok from the younger boy's closet. “I never thought you were this fashionable. This blazer is nice!”

Jin pulled the white with black trim collar blazer from the hanger and walked over to Hoseok's bed and laid it out. He went back into the closet to find other clothing that would go with it. Hoseok smiled while looking at the blazer he had bought a while back. He really liked it but had never found the right occasion to use it for. While his hyung was looking for other clothing, Hoseok turned to Namjoon who was sitting at Hoseok's desk eating a bag of potato chips.

 

“I'm excited for tonight. What about you hyung?” Hoseok asked the green haired boy who turned to look at Hoseok.

 

“Same.” Namjoon replied and stuffed five chips into his mouth.

 

“These two white shirts and these black jeans will go perfect with it.” Jin said while walking out of the closet with three hangers holding the items he had mentioned. He laid those on the bed as well and began looking at the shirts.

 

Namjoon walked over to the bed and pointed at the shirt he liked. “That one!”

 

Jin picked up the shirt and studied closer until he realized the buttons were on the back of the shirt. Well, one button to be precise; Hoseok needed to explain why he got that shirt eventually. “Okay, not this one. It's all open in the back. The solid white shirt is best.”

 

“But the other one offers easy access. You know papi is ready to hit that.” Namjoon laughed and pointed at the shirt.

 

The mention of the word 'papi' made Hoseok blush madly and he smacked Namjoon's shoulder. “Shut up!”

 

“Don't deny it bro!” Namjoon said through a mouthful of chips and the laughter he couldn't contain.

 

Jin sighed and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. “Don't listen to him Hoseok. He has the worst fashion sense.”

 

“I DO NOT!” Namjoon yelled in defense. This time it was Hoseok's turn to laugh at his hyung who was about to be embarrassed by his boyfriend.

 

“Yes you do! No one wears an over-sized shirt underneath overalls and FLIP FLOPS!” Jin yelled at his boyfriend and Namjoon dropped his bag of chips.

 

“I LOOKED AMAZING. HOW DARE YOU?”

 

“Pfft, like an idiot more like it.” Jin replied and suddenly he was tackled onto the bed by Namjoon who started tickling the blonde haired boy.

 

Hoseok reached for the clothing Jin had picked out for him and was lucky to have grabbed it before his best friends wrinkled it with the their current wrestling match on his bed. Hoseok was thankful for their help, mainly Jin's, but with their current antics it was going to be a long day.

 

 

 

 

 

The day had ended up going by faster than Hoseok had thought or any of the friends had expected. Thanks to Jin, Hoseok had a nice outfit to wear to the club that would certainly attract Jimin's attention. For Wheein, Yongsun and Byulyi's idea had taken a little longer to achieve but eventually they found the right dress, shoes and had done a make over for the younger girl.

 

The make over wasn't that drastic really. A little trim here and there and a black hair dye had taken Wheein's brown hair to a jet black that matched the really tight black dress and heels her friends had bought her. The entire look had surprised Hoseok when he saw his little sister when all six friends met outside the dorm buildings.

 

“Wow! Wheein you look great!” Namjoon complimented the younger girl and Jin nodded his head in agreement. He offered her a thumbs up.

 

“We found the sexy inside the cute little girl.” Byulyi high fived her girlfriend and Wheein blushed and seemed to pull away from everyone.

 

“I almost didn't recognize her.” Hoseok chuckled. “You look great sis.”

 

“Thanks.” Wheein bashfully replied. She was grateful to her best friends for what they did for her today but she felt uncomfortable. The black dress hugged all her curves, was very short, and the heels were a little too high for her liking. The black hair also made her look a bit older, closer to her actual age.

 

“I'm going to go pull the SUV around so wait for me at the entrance.” Jin mentioned and everyone nodded. He had borrowed the vehicle from his parents earlier in the day so that all of them could ride it to the club instead of having to take the bus.

 

The group of friends headed to the entrance of the school where Jin pulled up. After they all settled inside, Jin headed for the club Jimin had told him to meet him and Hwasa at.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“How do I look? You think Hoseok will like it?” Jimin asked Hwasa who raised an eyebrow at him. The music in the club was loud and the crowd was already getting turned up on the dance floor. Jimin had been to clubs many times, knew how to dress for them, and his style was always impeccable so for him to ask a question like this was odd. Hwasa guessed he was just nervous. He shouldn't have been but Hwasa had to admit to herself she was nervous about seeing Wheein in a little while as well.

 

“You look great. Why all the doubt?” Hwasa leaned in closer to Jimin and spoke as loud as she could.

 

“I'm nervous. I don't know why. I just want to look good for Hoseok. I'm thinking tonight is the night you know.” Jimin replied over the loud music.

 

Hwasa nodded knowing what her friend was talking about. Jimin and Hoseok had a great relationship going after all these months. It was important that Jimin finally reveal the truth to his boyfriend. Hoseok needed to know the truth so that Jimin would know how their relationship would proceed afterwards. Either Hoseok would leave him, freaked out by his true nature, or he would go through the initial shock and accept Jimin. The vampire hoped for the latter, so that he could not only feed on Hoseok, but also take their relationship to the next level.

 

Distracted completely by his thoughts, Jimin did not even notice that his boyfriend, his sister, and his friends had entered the club and were making their way towards the crowd on the dance floor. It was only when Hwasa slapped his shoulder, that Jimin turned to look towards her. Hwasa nodded towards the entrance of the club and Jimin turned to face the doors; finally a smile spread across his face at the sight of Hoseok.

 

The vampires took off towards their partners and friends, pushing the people crowding around the dance floor out of the way and clearing a path. Jimin ran up to Hoseok and planted a kiss on the human's lips while hugging him tightly.

 

“You look so hot babe.” Jimin complimented Hoseok and the human boy blushed.

 

“Thanks! You too... _papi._ ” Hoseok giggled and winked at Jimin who snickered. He honestly liked the new term which was used playfully now. They separated and everyone started greeting each other.

 

Hwasa offered everyone a big smile but her eyes searched for her girlfriend who she didn't spot right away. It didn't help that Jin and Namjoon were tall and standing in front of the short human girl. When they finally moved out of the way, and a bashful Wheein stood behind them, Hwasa's eyes went wide and she gasped.

 

The girl, no the woman, who was standing before her was not her girlfriend. Someone had misplaced the cute and adorable Wheein for this riveting woman in a short tight black dress and black pumps. Wheein was holding her hands in front of her – she was looking down at floor when Namjoon and Jin moved out of the way – but when they moved, she lifted her head to look at Hwasa who had a bit of drool on the side of her mouth. Wheein covered her mouth with her left hand as she tried to hold back a chuckle. Her girlfriend was obviously shocked with Wheein's new look.

 

Byulyi and Yongsun grinned at each other after noticing how Hwasa had not moved and all she could do was stare at Wheein. The boys had already left the four girls behind, walking deeper into the crowd on the dance floor. Wheein took a few steps forward to get closer to her girlfriend when suddenly a guy was standing in front of her blocking her way.

 

“Damn girl, you look bangin-” The guy trying to hit on Wheein was suddenly cut off when Hwasa grabbed the back of his collar and shoved him away. Wheein blinked and stared at her girlfriend who was now standing in front of her.

 

“Wheein...” Hwasa's voice had suddenly gone higher. _Is she nervous?_ Wheein wondered.

 

“Yes?” Wheein offered the other girl a smile.

 

“What happened to you?” Hwasa's question surprised Wheein.

 

“Do you not like it?” There was a sudden pout on Wheein's face. Yongsun and Byulyi looked at each other and frowned. Did they go too far with Wheein's make over and outfit? They were positive Hwasa would like it but now they were not so sure.

 

Hwasa felt like a total idiot for even asking that stupid question. Wheein's new look had captivated her so much that she didn't even know what to say. Of course she liked it! Wheein had never looked better. Hwasa shook her head and finally answered Wheein's doubts.

 

“No! No! I mean, I do! I love it. Fuck...you look amazing. Wow.” Hwasa was speechless. She barely managed to even answer.

 

A huge grin spread across Wheein's face and she jumped on Hwasa, wrapping her arms around the orange haired woman's neck. Hwasa wrapped her arms around Wheein's waist and pulled the girl into her. The shorter girl's perfume intoxicated Hwasa's senses. They stayed like that for a while swaying to the music playing in the club. It wasn't slow dance music by any means, but the two girls were enjoying being in each others embrace.

 

Byulyi and Yongsun had left them like that and turned around to find the boys who were most likely dancing among the crowd. It didn't take long to spot them as Hoseok was bent over in front of Jimin, grinding his ass into Jimin's crotch, and Jimin was dancing behind Hoseok. Namjoon and Jin were doing their own version dancing which was mostly jumping and moving around erratically. The two girls couldn't hold their laughter at the boys but eventually the music took over and they too began dancing with each other.

 

 

 

 

 

“So who's the one we're keeping an eye on?” Seungri asked turning to look at Hyuna who was leaning on the second floor's railing.

 

Hyuna rolled her eyes and sighed. She had explained this to Seungri yesterday, she did not feel like explaining again. Still, she needed this guy's help so she explained once again. “Her name is Hwasa. She has orange hair is probably the most attractive woman in this club.”

 

Seungri nodded his head and turned to look back down at the dance floor hoping to find the orange haired woman Hyuna was talking about. “You're the hottest woman here tonight Hyuna. Don't discredit yourself.”

 

Hyuna smirked at his compliment. The guy was a sleaze, he was willing to sleep with her and Hyunseung – and anyone else for that matter. She had no plans of ever laying anywhere with him, but giving him false hope would make him do things she needed. Seungri was much younger than herself and Hyunseung, so he was ambitious and wanted to learn everything he could about himself now that he was a vampire and about every other vampire. He had been turned a measly ten years ago and was a newbie by vampire standards.

 

“Hey, is that her?” Seungri pointed at the orange haired person he spotted in the dance crowd.

 

Hyuna looked in the direction Seungri was pointing and smacked him upside his head. “No! That's Jimin and he's a guy!”

 

“Ouch!” Seungri winced and looked down at this Jimin again. “Oh yeah, you're right. My bad. He is pretty hot though.”

 

“He's the guy Hyunseung is after.” Hyuna replied.

 

Seungri gasped. “That's the Jimin hyung was to kill?”

 

Hyuna nodded without looking at Seungri and continued to scan the first floor of the club. She had spotted Hwasa earlier but now the vampire had disappeared in the crowd. Seungri continued to look as well but this time it was Hyuna who finally spotted Hwasa.

 

“There she is. Walking from the bar area towards the dance floor and...” Hyuna paused as she looked closely at the girl being led by Hwasa towards the dance floor. “She's with that human girl.”

 

Seungri could practically taste the bitterness off Hyuna's tongue while mentioning the human girl who was with this Hwasa she kept talking about. Seungri looked down in the direction Hyuna was looking at and spotted the orange haired woman they had been looking for.

 

“That's Hwasa?! Damn, you're right! She's hot! What do you have to do to get with her because damn!” Seungri grinned widely and rubbed his hands together.

 

Hyuna glared at him. “You're not her type.”

 

“What? She's only into women? Damn...” Seungri's excitement died down for a second but then he pointed at the human girl walking behind Hwasa. “Her girlfriend though...she's hot too. Hey, do you think I could get the human girl after you get Hwasa?”

 

For once Hyuna actually saw Seungri's sleaziness in a good light. She turned to face him and smirked. “You know, I was thinking of feeding on her and killing her in front of Hwasa, but your idea is not bad either. It would kill Hwasa to see you put your hands on that human girl.”

 

“We can both feed on her and then I can-” Seungri was excitedly saying before Hyuna cut him off.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I got it. Just follow me and try to keep it in your pants will ya.” Hyuna turned around and walked away from the railing and towards the stairs with Seungri following behind her.

 

 

 

 

Hwasa and Wheein found their friends in the middle of the dance floor after getting drinks from the bar. Hoseok and Byulyi, who were the best dancers out of everyone in their group, had practically taken over the dance floor and the crowd was hyped watching them dance. Jimin was standing off to the side smiling while watching his boyfriend and covering his crotch with his hands. Hwasa raised an eyebrow at him and had a good idea of what might have happened on the dance floor moments ago.

 

The second Hoseok saw Wheein approach them with Hwasa next to her, he reached over to grab Wheein's arm and pull her to the middle of the dance floor. “Come on puppy! Let's break it down like we used to.”

 

“Wait! Hoseok!” Wheein cried out struggling to free herself from Hoseok's grasp. Dancing in the privacy of their home when they were younger was one thing but in the middle of club – Wheein was not ready to embarrass herself.

 

She managed to barely hand her drink to Hwasa before she was surrounded by Byulyi and Hoseok who motivated her to start dancing. A blush crept up to Wheein's cheeks but her body started moving, and next thing she knew the crowd was cheering even louder and her movements were in sync with her brother and best friend.

 

Hwasa stepped closer to Jimin and handed him her drink which he gladly accepted. Both vampires were amused and proud of their partners who were currently dancing and enjoying themselves. Hwasa was about to take a sip of Wheein's drink when suddenly Yoongi broke through the crowd and walked towards the two of them.

 

“Hey! We finally made it but I need your help sneaking Jungkook in.” Yoongi turned to look towards the entrance and then back at his bosses.

 

“Yeah, no problem. You got a plan?” Jimin asked. Outside of work Jimin and Hwasa were really good friends with Yoongi and for the past year Jungkook – who Yoongi had brought along to the store and their lives.

 

Yoongi was about to explain his plan when Namjoon and Jin suddenly came up behind the blonde vampire and hugged him. Over the past six months the human couple had befriended the blonde vampire and his boyfriend, so they were excited to see him at the club.

 

“Yoongi! Bro, so good to see you.”

 

“Yeah! Hey, where is Kookie?”

 

Yoongi smiled at the two human males. “Hey guys! Jungkook is outside the club. I kind of have to sneak him in.”

 

“Sneak him in?” Yongsun's sudden voice made everyone turn to face the human girl. Byulyi, Hoseok and Wheein were standing behind her wondering the same thing.

 

“Yeah, he just turned 18 a few months ago so he doesn't have an ID yet...” Yoongi explained and everyone except Hwasa and Jimin gasped in shock.

 

“He's 18?!” Everyone shouted.

 

“Damn, robbing the cradle bro!” Namjoon yelled out and laughed. Yoongi frowned and punched Namjoon's shoulder causing him to flinch and rub his shoulder.

 

“I thought everyone knew?” Yoongi shook his head and turned towards the two older vampires. “Shall we sneak him in?”

 

“Yeah, just tell us the plan on the way to the entrance.” Jimin said and pulled Yoongi away from everyone.

 

“We'll be back! You guys keep dancing.” Hwasa told everyone and walked away following after the two male vampires.

 

“You don't have to tell me twice. Byul let's go!” Hoseok cheered and pulled Byulyi back to the middle of the dance floor to keep dancing among the crowd. Namjoon and Jin followed behind the two of them but Wheein stayed back and touched Yongsun's shoulder to prevent the girl from walking away.

 

“I need to go to the restroom. Come with me please?” Wheein asked the older girl who nodded at Wheein's request. The two turned around to head towards the restrooms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yoongi's plan was rather simple but it would prove effective if Jimin's presence distracted the bouncer long enough. It was a well known fact among the three of them that the bouncer of this club had a bit of a crush on Jimin. He always took the time to talk to Jimin outside the doors whenever the orange haired vampire frequented the club. It was up to Jimin to walk outside, talk to the bouncer, and all Hwasa had to do was grab Jungkook and use her speed to take the human boy inside the club.

 

Jimin stepped outside the club and took in a deep breath of air before exhaling it. It was all part of his way to get the bouncer's attention and it worked. The man was taller and a lot bulkier than Jimin, but the sudden blush on his cheeks totally took away the tough guy act he always put on. He greeted Jimin and the vampire offered him a smile. He started talking with the bouncer who was looking away from the doors.

 

Yoongi signaled to Hwasa that the bouncer was distracted and she ran out of the club and was suddenly standing next to Jungkook – the boy's eyes were as big as saucers. Hwasa's speed always surprised him because Yoongi couldn't even move that fast.

 

“Hold on tight.” Hwasa told him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She lifted him a few inches off the ground – which looked odd, considering he was much taller than Hwasa and was presumably heavy as well.

 

To the female vampire Jungkook hardly weighed anything significant due to her incredible strength. She offered the boy a smile and suddenly they were moving so fast that when Jungkook came to, he was inside the club and Yoongi was standing in front of him smiling. The blonde vampire gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips and then dragged him away further into the club.

 

“Thanks!” Yoongi waved at Hwasa who was chuckling at Jungkook's expression. For someone who knew a lot about her and vampires, Jungkook's innocent face always made her chuckle and find the boy adorable. She was happy that Yoongi had found a great partner.

“Jungkook made it in?” Jimin's voice made Hwasa turn around to face her friend. She nodded her head and Jimin smiled. “Good.”

 

“How did it go with Casanova out there?” Hwasa smirked and Jimin rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

“Any longer and I thought he would kiss me and kidnap me.”

 

“You wouldn't be able to walk for a week after too.” Hwasa snickered and Jimin started laughing.

 

“Actually, I think he would bottom!” Their laughter grew uncontrollably for a few seconds until they had to catch their breath. The two friends threw their arms around each other and headed back towards the dance floor to meet up with their friends and partners once again.

 

 

 

 

 

Like any club in the city and everywhere else as well, the line to the women's restroom was long, but Wheein and Yongsun had finally made it inside. Wheein quickly walked inside one of the stalls to relieve herself and Yongsun stayed by the counter with all the sinks and retouched her make up. She could hear Wheein mumbling curses in her stall and Yongsun turned around with curiosity.

 

“Wheein, are you alright in there?” Yongsun asked worriedly as she stepped closer to the stall.

 

“I'm fine unni! I just don't know why you two insisted I wear this...” Wheein replied and mumbled the rest.

 

Yongsun grinned. “Thong?”

 

“Yes that! How can this even be considered underwear? It's like a string...” Wheein's frustration made Yongsun giggle. It had been Byulyi's idea – if their plan was going to work at the end of the night, Hwasa needed to see her girl in sexy underwear once she undressed her.

 

“You'll get used to them. I know I did! Byulyi loves them, Hwasa will too.” Yongsun winked at Wheein even though the girl couldn't see her through the door. She grinned and turned around to head back to the counter and finish retouching her make up.

 

Moments later, Wheein finally exited the stall and walked up to the counter to stand next to Yongsun and wash her hands. After washing and drying her hands, Wheein was pulled over to the counter again by Yongsun who wanted to retouch her make up. As Yongsun worked on Wheein, a figured suddenly appeared behind the shorter girl. The woman started washing her hands and turned to look at the two human girls.

 

“You two really don't need much make up. You're both gorgeous.” The woman's comment made Yongsun stop what she was doing and look at the woman standing behind Wheein. Wheein opened her eyes and turned around to face the woman who had just spoken to them.

 

The woman was very attractive and had a rather seductive look on her face that was aimed mostly at Wheein. Wheein studied the woman's face and features noticing how alluring she was. The woman smirked and stepped closer to Wheein. “Especially you.”

 

Wheein was suddenly taken aback by the woman who was twirling the shorter girl's hair with her finger. Yongsun gasped at the woman's sudden advance at Wheein. The shorter girl wasn't sure what to say or how respond to such comment. She had liked Hwasa's advances when they first met but something about this woman was different for Wheein. She couldn't explain it at the moment, but there was no attraction towards the woman from Wheein's part despite how attractive the woman was.

 

“Um...thanks.” Wheein answered.

 

“What do you say you and I go back out there, get a drink from the bar, and get to know each other better. Unless she's not your friend but your girlfriend?” The woman asked nodding in Yongsun's direction.

 

Yongsun frowned and was surprised at how forward this woman was. She wanted to reply for Wheein and tell the woman Wheein was taken, but she decided against and let Wheein answer for herself. Wheein glanced at Yongsun and then looked back at the black haired woman.

 

“Actually I am taken and my girlfriend is waiting for me. Excuse me.” Wheein responded and pulled Yongsun away from the counter and towards the exit. Yongsun managed to reach for her things before Wheein pulled her away.

 

The black haired woman turned around to watch them walk away and exit the restroom. She smirked once again once both human girls had exited the restroom and crossed her arms. Hyuna knew exactly who was waiting for Wheein out there. Now that she had gotten a really close look at Wheein, Hyuna was furious. It was obvious the current get up was an attempt to look more mature and sexy, but Hyuna knew that the human girl did not look like this all the time.

 

Nothing about that girl made sense to Hyuna. What did Hwasa see on her? Was it the cute look? The innocent look? Hyuna slammed her fists on the counter in frustration. It didn't matter anymore. She was going to go through with her plan very soon and Hwasa would either fall at her feet once again or fall dead.

 

 

 

 

 

Wheein and Yongsun were happily embraced by their respective girlfriends once they returned to the dance floor where they were at. Now that Yoongi and Jungkook had joined them as well, all the couples could really start the celebration and partying. As the night went on the drinks began to flow and their bodies moved along to the beat of the music.

 

When the Kpop hour hit, Hoseok, Wheein, Byulyi and Jungkook took over the dance floor dancing to all the old hits and new hits alike. None of them had planned to stay until closing time, but the night had just gone so well that time flew by. In their now tired and inebriated states – for a few of them – the couples left the club to head back to their homes.

 

Yoongi and Jungkook left together to go back to the blonde vampire's home. Jin had made sure not to drink more than two drinks so he could drive everyone back to the dorms. Only Namjoon, Byulyi and Yongsun left with him though because Hoseok and Wheein left with Jimin and Hwasa to head to their apartment. Not much was said or done by either couple because the moment they got to the apartment, Hwasa and Jimin took Wheein and Hoseok to their respective rooms and everyone passed out as soon as they laid on the beds.

 

Later on that morning, when the sun had risen, Hwasa had woken up before anyone else. She had untangled herself from Wheein's hold and made sure not to wake the girl. The record store still had to open for business although it would be a little later than usual. The alcohol she had consumed didn't really give her a hangover, in fact it didn't even get her drunk, but she still liked a nice hot cup of coffee in the morning after drinking.

 

The scent of coffee floating through the apartment had woken up Jimin from his slumber. He too untangled himself from Hoseok, who was sleeping like a rock, and made his way towards the kitchen. Hwasa handed him a mug and Jimin took a big sip of the dark bitter liquid. He sighed, content, and took a seat on a chair belonging to the kitchen table.

 

“Mmm...this is good stuff Hyejin.” He smiled taking another gulp.

 

“It sure is.” Hwasa smiled and took a sip herself. “I'll cook breakfast in a few. You want bacon?”

 

“Sure thing.” Jimin responded.

 

They sat there for a few minutes just enjoying their coffee before Hwasa finally broke the silence. “I'm guessing you haven't told Hoseok the truth yet?”

 

Jimin downed the last bit of his coffee and shook his head. “I wanted to last night, but with everything going on and how much fun we were having I didn't even get a chance to mention anything. I was thinking of taking him out tonight to dinner, walk around the city, set the mood you know.”

 

“That's a good idea, and since you will be away with Hoseok, I'll bring Wheein here after work and do the same. Maybe I'll cook her something. Make it romantic. I'm sure she'll enjoy that and then I can tell her as well. It does make me a bit nervous though...what if...” Hwasa trailed off thinking about how Wheein would react.

 

“Hey,” Jimin reached over and placed his hand over Hwasa's. “Don't think about the outcome. Just think of what to say, how to explain everything. That's why we're setting the mood right?”

 

“What would I do without you Park Jimin?” Hwasa smiled at her best friend, her brother, because he always was despite not being related.

 

“I ask myself the same thing Ahn Hyejin.” Jimin returned the smile.

 

Their moment was broken when a still very sleepy Wheein stumbled into the kitchen. “I smelled coffee...”

 

Her stomach suddenly grumbled and she yawned. Hwasa chuckled at her cute girlfriend and got up from her seat to grab Wheein and sit her down at the table. “I'll get you a mug and I might as well start cooking breakfast. Jimin go wake up Hoseok so we can all eat.”

 

Jimin nodded his head and stood up to go wake up Hoseok. As the morning went on, all four enjoyed the breakfast Hwasa cooked and afterwards, Jimin drove the siblings back to their dorm. Hwasa took the opportunity to get ready and head out to open the store. Hopefully Yoongi and Jungkook didn't forget they had to work today as well.

 

Hoseok and Wheein had decided to gather some of their clothing and belongings and bring them over to Jimin and Hwasa's apartment where they would be staying for their winter break. They spent the majority of the day cleaning their respective dorm room and packing everything they would take with them. That evening, Jimin arrived to pick up them up but only Hoseok had left with the orange haired vampire. Wheein had insisted on taking the bus to the record store and surprising Hwasa there before the store closed.

 

There was no argument from either Jimin or Hoseok. They left to go on the date Jimin had planned for the two of them and Wheein headed to the bus stop with her backpack and small luggage bag that contained all her clothing. The sun was almost done setting by the time Wheein arrived at her stop. She got off the bus and started walking towards the record store while bobbing her head to the song playing on her iPod. The earbuds in her ears drowned out all the noise around her.

 

She was walking past a dark alley when a figured appeared behind her and wrapped an arm around her neck. Taken by surprise, Wheein tried to scream but the person holding her placed their hand around her mouth and suddenly she was being carried into the alley at a very fast speed. Wheein lost the grip on her luggage bag and winced in pain when her body hit the concrete wall where the alley ended.

 

Wheein rubbed her shoulder and turned to look towards the figure that dragged her into this alley. It was dark for the most part, but lights from the surrounding buildings shined just enough to allow her to see who this person was. The figure stepped closer to Wheein and smirked at her. Wheein gasped the moment she got a clear look at the person's face.

 

It was her, the woman from the restroom at the club. The woman's smirk turned into a sneer and suddenly Wheein was backhanded by her. The human girl cried out in pain and a coppery taste filled her mouth. Wheein brought her left hand to cover her mouth as she tried to rub the pain away.

 

“What...w-what...do you want? And...who are you?” Wheein asked.

 

The woman grabbed Wheein's collar and pulled her incredibly close to her face. Hyuna could smell the blood in Wheein's mouth and it suddenly made her senses go crazy. The blood smelled sweet and pure. Pure. _Hwasa is dating a virgin? She hasn't slept with her yet?_

 

Hyuna's thoughts were racing at this new found information. She couldn't smell this purity from Wheein the night before because she had Hwasa's scent all over her, but now that she was bleeding it told Hyuna so much. She moved Wheein's head to the side to look at her neck and didn't see any marks that had healed from Hwasa feeding on the girl. _She hasn't fed on her either?!_

 

Hyuna slammed Wheein against the wall again and hissed at her revealing her fangs to the human girl. Wheein gasped in horror. What was this woman? Those fangs, where did they come from? Wheein didn't understand but she knew she was in danger and she couldn't even contact Hwasa or anyone else.

 

“My name is Hyuna and Hwasa was my girlfriend before she met you! But don't worry, your misery will end soon and I will have Hwasa by my side once again.” Hyuna licked Wheein's neck and the human girl shut her eyes closed. She was so scared she started trembling and this caused Hyuna to cackle. Finally Hwasa's little girlfriend was at her mercy.

 

Seungri suddenly appeared behind Hyuna and awaited her orders. Hyuna turned around to face him and smirked. “Go Seungri. Go to the record store and tell Hwasa I have her girlfriend.”

 

Seungri nodded. “As you wish Hyuna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SCREAMING*


	8. The Truth Always Comes Out

 The lights from the buildings and signs in Seoul lit up the street and reflected off the windows on Jimin's car. The soft R&B sound of SHINee's Hit Me reverberated inside the vehicle, making Jimin smile as Hoseok quietly sang along to the lyrics. Hoseok's voice wasn't as good as his sisters, but he wasn't half bad either. Jimin had wanted to change the song when it started playing – he wasn't into sad songs much, but Hoseok had slapped his hand away from the controls.

 

“Talk to me, talk to me when the time is right for you...” Hoseok sang the last part of the song a little louder – it was his favorite part. Those lyrics kept repeating over and over again reminding Jimin of what he needed to talk to Hoseok about.

 

It was almost as if the ending of the song was telling Jimin what to do. Luckily for the vampire, the song ended and Hoseok turned to face his boyfriend with a smile on his face. “So...are we going to that Italian restaurant for dinner?”

 

Jimin smiled and shook his head. “No, I'm taking you to a different place. You'll like it.”

 

“Oh.” Hoseok sounded disappointed. “I thought we were going to the Italian restaurant. I really like it...”

 

Jimin took a quick glance at his boyfriend. He noticed a slight pout on Hoseok's lips, which was completely adorable, but Jimin needed to keep his eyes focused on the road. “Well, we could go to the Italian restaurant-”

 

“PLEASE?! I'd love you forever and ever.” Hoseok grinned turning to look at his boyfriend.

 

Jimin chuckled and shook his head. He always wanted to make sure Hoseok was happy, so if the boy wanted to got to the Italian restaurant, then Jimin would take him there. Jimin moved into the left lane and slowed down at the next U-turn he found to head in the direction of the restaurant.

 

“Alright, alright. We'll go to the Italian restaurant, _but_...we'll do everything _I_ had planned afterwards.” Jimin told the human boy sounding more like his dad than boyfriend.

 

“Yes sir!” Hoseok saluted Jimin and both of them burst into laughter. Hoseok's ipod, which was connected to the car's sound system suddenly started playing Boa's Girls On Top and Hoseok started hollering. “Ah yeah! This is my jam!”

 

Jimin continued to laugh happily at how excited his boyfriend was. So far their night was off to a good start and if it continued like this, Jimin would have no problem telling Hoseok the truth about himself.

 

 

 

 

 

Orange Caramel had closed about half an hour ago. Hwasa was at the main counter of the store checking the totals for the day, making sure everything was in order for when Jimin did the accounting, and Yoongi and Jungkook were cleaning up the store. After sweeping and rearranging misplaced merchandise, the two employees picked up all the trash around the store and placed the bags on top of a trash bin with wheels.

 

Their dumpster was at the back of the alley next to the store, so Yoongi rolled the trash bin out the front door with Jungkook's help. It was rather heavy with all the bags they had piled in it and a few boxes as well. As they rolled the bin down towards the alley, Jungkook noticed a girl making her way in their direction. She was still a ways away, so Jungkook squinted his eyes hoping to focus his sight on the girl's face. The shops in the area had all closed at the same time Orange Caramel had, so there was no one on the streets – except himself, Yoongi and the girl walking towards them.

 

“Hey, Yoongi...” Jungkook broke the silence between the two of them as they pushed the trash bin.

 

“Yeah?” Yoongi asked not looking at anything in particular.

 

“Isn't that Wheein?” Jungkook stopped pushing the bin and pointed at the girl walking towards them. Yoongi stopped pushing the bin as well and raised his head to look in the direction his boyfriend was pointing. The girl was bobbing her head to whatever she was listening to in the earbuds she was wearing but aside from that neither one could make out her face just yet. Yoongi's instinct told him that Jungkook was right though.

 

“Yeah, I think it is-” Yoongi's response was cut off by a loud gasp escaping his mouth. He barely registered Jungkook doing the same since the girl was suddenly gone.

 

“What the-” Jungkook blurted out. It had been too fast for the human boy to make out but Yoongi knew it had been another vampire that had suddenly grabbed the girl.

 

“Jungkook, go get Hwasa. It is Wheein!” Yoongi shouted out and let go of the trash bin. His natural vampire abilities kicked in and he ran off in the direction of where the girl was suddenly taken to.

 

Jungkook stood frozen for some seconds barely registering Yoongi's movement. It finally clicked in him that he needed to get Hwasa, so he too let go of the trash bin and ran back towards the main door of the store. The bin fell on its side scattering the trash bags and boxes all over the ground. Jungkook pulled on the door and cursed as it didn't budge. It was locked so he had to fumble with the keys in his pocket to try and open it. If only Hwasa was still at the counter, but he could see from the window that she was nowhere near the front of the store.

 

 

 

 

 

Yoongi's nerves were on edge and he could feel adrenaline pumping through his body as he ran down the street. As he neared the alley that the girl was taken into, Yoongi noticed another vampire running towards him as quickly as he was running. The blonde vampire extended his arm and clothes-lined the black haired vampire.

 

Seungri flipped in the air as Yoongi's arm connected with his throat and he landed face down on the ground with a loud thud. The younger vampire groaned and coughed after trying to breathe. Yoongi bent down and grabbed the back of Seungri's collar and sent him flying towards the wall where the alley began. Seungri groaned again as pain shot down his head and back. He pushed himself up off the ground only to see a fire ball flying towards him. Part of the fireball grazed the top of his left ear and side of his head before it crashed and dissipated on the brick wall.

 

“Ow! What the fuck?!” Seungri shouted in pain as he gripped his left ear.

 

The commotion behind her caused Hyuna to turn around and glare not only at Seungri but at the blonde guy swirling another fireball in his right hand. Wheein peeked around Hyuna and gasped at the sight of Yoongi literally controlling fire with his right hand. Hyuna stepped away from Wheein and took a few steps towards Yoongi and Seungri.

 

“Yoongi...” At the sound of his name, Yoongi turned to face Hyuna who was glaring at him as she took a few more steps towards him. Yoongi darted his eyes to the girl behind Hyuna and finally confirmed that it was Wheein who had been walking towards them earlier.

 

“Let her go Hyuna.” Yoongi responded and stopped swirling the fireball letting it float above his right hand.

 

“Why are you risking yourself for this human? She's nothing of yours. Let Hwasa come and get her.” Hyuna smirked and Yoongi gritted his teeth as his jaw tightened.

 

“She's my friend.” Yoongi responded and launched the fireball in his hand towards Hyuna. Seungri ran towards Yoongi and tackled him crashing into the wall behind them. Hyuna dodged the fireball and the lighter in the blonde vampire's hand flew out of his grip. The silver lighter landed in the middle of the alley.

 

Seungri was now on top of Yoongi and started swinging punches at the blonde's face. Yoongi could handle punches thrown at him that landed, but after the first punch struck the side of his face, the blonde knew this male vampire was physically stronger. He had increased strength and that would make it harder for the Yoongi to withstand his punches. Yoongi had no other choice but to try and block Seungri's punches and push the guy off of him.

 

Hyuna walked up to the lighter and kicked it away from the alley and towards the street. Yoongi would be less effective without any fire to control. She turned around to look at Wheein and smiled when she saw the human girl had not moved at all. Wheein was watching the scene before her with a face that could only be described as a mixture of terror and disbelief.

 

A groan from Seungri made Hyuna turn back around to face the fight between the two male vampires. Yoongi had somehow managed to kick Seungri off of him and had sent the younger vampire flying back towards the wall. The blonde vampire stood up and quickly ran up to Hyuna, kneeing her in the gut. Hyuna doubled over and Yoongi then used his speed to uppercut Seungri who was getting up off the ground.

 

Hyuna was not going to allow Yoongi to gain the upper hand so when he dashed towards her once more, she blocked his attack and kicked his left knee with her right foot. They began trading blows but Yoongi was outnumbered when Seungri suddenly joined the fight once more. The blonde knew he would be overwhelmed in no time. He needed Hwasa's help but the woman was nowhere to be seen. _Jungkook...what's going on? Where is she?_

 

 

 

 

 

Jungkook's nerves were on edge as well as he fumbled with the keys. He was moving so fast and his hands were trembling as he tried to get the shop key to go in the hole. After a minute and some seconds of struggling, the key finally slid in and he turned it to temporarily unlock the door. He swung the door open and ran inside the store yelling out Hwasa's name.

 

“Hwasa! Hwasa! HWASA!!! NOONA!!!” Jungkook was running so fast towards the back of the store that he somehow tripped on the edge of a shelf and flew forward landing face first right in front of the office door.

 

Hwasa swung the door open and gasped at the sight of Jungkook writhing in pain on the ground right in front of her. “Jungkook! Are you okay? What's wrong?”

 

“Ow!” Jungkook cried out while rubbing the side of his face. Hwasa looked at the boy with a worried look on her face as she noticed the scratches on his pretty face.

 

“Noona! It's Wheein!”

 

“What...”

 

“Yoongi ran off to save her! Someone grabbed her!” Jungkook suddenly had tears running down his face as he looked up at Hwasa who's grasp on his shoulders suddenly tightened.

 

The orange haired woman's eyes went wide as she took in what Jungkook had just told her. _Wheein? Wheein..._ Hwasa let go of Jungkook and ran out of the store leaving Jungkook to get up by himself and run after Hwasa.

 

 

 

 

 

Yoongi's only solution against Hyuna and her sidekick was to shape shift. It was not an ability he was fond of. He had tamed the beast within him long ago, he had total control over his actions after becoming a beast, but the pain his body would go through in the next few days was not going to be pleasant at all. He didn't shape shift often, so his body was not used it.

 

He grabbed Hyuna's fist as she sent a punch towards him and when Seungri did the same, he grabbed the guy's fist as well. Yoongi growled, his eyes suddenly turned yellow and his pupils stretched into that of a cat's. His teeth suddenly got sharp and his jaw started extending out and his body mass increased. Hyuna freed her fist from his grasp and pushed Seungri back and away from the blonde vampire.

 

“He's shape shifting!” Hyuna shouted at Seungri and the vampire gasped. He had heard of this ability among certain vampires but had never seen it until now. Yoongi's clothes turned into shreds as his body grew and contorted into the massive jaguar standing before the two vampires.

 

The jaguar growled and launched himself at Seungri who barely managed to dodge the giant cat. Hyuna side eyed Wheein who was covering her mouth with her hands and her eyes were as wide as saucers. There was absolutely no explanation to what she was seeing except that this was all a big crazy dream – no, a nightmare.

 

“How in the hell is he so big?” Hyuna whispered to herself before letting her body start shifting into her black panther form. The jaguar had Seungri pinned underneath him but the vampire was still managing to fight back somehow.

 

Now in her panther form, Hyuna launched herself at Yoongi, scratching the jaguar's side and back. Yoongi cried out from the pain and turned his attention towards the black panther swinging her claws at him. A giant, and literal, cat fight started before Seungri and Wheein's eyes. Hyuna and Yoongi scratched and bit each other in fight to kill.

 

Seungri used the distraction to catch his breath and finally turn to face Wheein. Hyuna had told him to wait until their task was completed before he could get his hands on the girl, but now that he had the chance, Seungri dashed towards Wheein. He grabbed Wheein's hand, the one covering her mouth, and pinned both of the human girl's hands against the wall.

 

Wheein struggled to get away from his hold, but he was too strong. She looked up at him, fear marking her beautiful face. Seungri grinned as he got a closer look at Wheein. The night before she had looked so sexy, but now she just looked cute even with the fear stricken face. Seungri leaned in closer sniffing the dried blood on the side of her mouth and he felt his body tingle with excitement.

 

“You smell so sweet. Wow! I've never smelled someone like this before. Mmmm...think I could get a taste baby?” Seungri said moving his face closer to Wheein's neck.

 

“G-get...g-get off me!” Wheein squirmed and tried to kick him away but his body was practically leaning against her and she couldn't get free or move her legs. Seungri licked her neck and Wheein started crying and made a face filled with disgust. She could feel his erection pressing against her body through his pants.

 

“Aww, come on baby. You'll enjoy it. Trust-” Suddenly Seungri's weight was completely off of Wheein and he was flying towards the ground so fast and hard that the cement cracked.

 

Seungri screamed really loud as his body crashed into the ground. The sound of his back and ribs snapping shot such a horrific pain through this body. He couldn't even move from the impact and this allowed the vampire above him to land one punch after another to his face. The last thing Seungri saw was the face of the vampire that would end his life permanently. Hwasa grabbed the front and back of his head and swung her arms open.

 

Hwasa had snapped Seungri's neck like a stick killing him instantly. Wheein looked up at her girlfriend and saw a face that she had never seen on the orange haired woman before. It was filled with rage. Hwasa's eyes were burning with a passion for destruction and her magnificent fangs were out in full display as she growled and turned towards Hyuna and Yoongi.

 

In a flash, Hwasa landed a flying punch to the black panther's face. The panther flew across the alley landing on the ground about fifty feet away. It took Hyuna, in her black panther form, a good 30 seconds to finally move and stand up on all four paws. Hyuna felt groggy and her four legs gave way and she fell once again. Her body started changing once again, this time returning to her normal vampire form and completely naked.

 

Another 30 seconds passed, and Hyuna finally stood up again, this time on two legs. She bent forward, holding her upper body with her hands on her knees, and coughed up some blood. Hwasa's punch had left a nice cut inside of her mouth and still had her seeing stars.

 

Jungkook suddenly appeared at the entrance of the alley and gasped. He ran towards the jaguar, who was breathing hard and heavy trying to catch his breath. This was the first time he had seen his boyfriend in his animal form. Yoongi had explained to him a while back what animal he could shape shift into, but the description was not enough to explain how majestic Yoongi's jaguar form was even with the cuts, bites, and blood covering his furred body.

 

“Jungkook, take Wheein and Yoongi back to the store. I'll meet you all back there soon.” Hwasa instructed Jungkook. The boy nodded at her and ran past Hyuna all the way to Wheein who was in shock now. Yoongi followed in his jaguar form after Jungkook.

 

Even though she was still in shock, seeing Jungkook made Wheein feel just a tiny bit better. Hwasa was here too, which should have made Wheein feel completely safe, but her girlfriend seemed like a completely different person at the moment and Wheein was not sure how to even deal with this at the moment.

 

Jungkook coaxed Wheein into riding on Yoongi's back as his jaguar form would move them faster down the street than if they just ran. Hyuna stood still watching as Jungkook and Yoongi took Wheein away. She knew that any attempt to stop them would result in Hwasa interfering and killing her instantly.

 

Once the two humans and vampire had left, and only she and Hwasa remained – alongside Seungri's dead body – Hyuna had resolved to the fact that she would not leave this alley alive. Hwasa was stronger than her in every aspect. Without Seungri's aid and Wheein being held captive, there was no way to make the orange haired vampire surrender completely.

 

“I could have won if your employee hadn't gotten involved and if Seungri wasn't an idiot.” Hyuna said while looking down at the ground. Hwasa glared at Hyuna but did not respond to what she had just said.

 

Hyuna finally raised her head to look back at Hwasa and smirked. “Even in the state of rage you're in, you're still the epitome of the powerful and majestic vampire you've always been.”

 

“Get to the point.” Hwasa responded.

 

“Since the moment I first saw you, I wanted what you had. I wanted to know everything, all the secrets you had about being a vampire. Everyone talked about how strong you are, how healthy, and how old you are. You and Jimin are like royalty amongst our kind. The strongest of vampires.” Hyuna explained taking a few steps towards Hwasa.

 

Hwasa ran towards Hyuna, grabbed her and then took her to the back of the alley slamming the vampire against the wall. “You captured Wheein. You forced her to see things that she was not ready to see and you were going to allow that scumbag on the the ground to place his hands on her?! She was so innocent, so naive to the world and now you've taken that from her!”

 

“You couldn't even take her virginity! How were you going to explain who you really are?” Hyuna spat back at Hwasa. She felt Hwasa tighten the grip around her neck.

 

“That's the secret! Virgins. Pure blood. Untainted. It is the reason why Jimin and I have lived so long. Why we're the strongest. The moment I decided to sleep with you wasn't because I wanted to share my life or secrets with you. It was purely sexual. I would have never revealed anything to you even if you had asked. You said it best yourself. If I'm 'royalty' you're not even the dirt under my shoe.” Hwasa swung Hyuna around like a rag doll and sent her flying towards another wall.

 

Hyuna groaned as her body hit the wall and then crashed onto the ground. Hwasa didn't bother using her speed, she simply took steps towards Hyuna to grab her once again. She reached down and grasped her the vampire by her hair but Hyuna was ready this time and she kicked Hwasa's shin then shoved her away.

 

Hwasa quickly regained her composure but had to cover her ears in order to somewhat drown out Hyuna's scream. It was loud and it hurt Hwasa's ears but the fatigue Hyuna was feeling made it impossible for her to make the scream stronger. Hwasa swung at Hyuna, punching the vampire's throat and effectively ending the horrific scream.

 

Hyuna chocked on the air and saliva going down her throat and Hwasa reached for Hyuna's neck once again. She was tired of Hyuna and her schemes. She had had enough. Hwasa tightened her grip on Hyuna's neck and pressed her nails into the vampire's skin. In an extremely fast move, Hwasa ripped Hyuna's throat out of her neck finally ending the villainous vampire's life – blood splattering all over Hwasa's face and upper body.

 

The orange haired vampire wiped the blood on her lips with her forearm and spit out any that had landed in her mouth. She didn't want to taste even a drop of Hyuna's blood. Hwasa stood over Hyuna's dead body for a moment letting the sharp pain in her head subside. Despite not being able to scream at her full potential, Hyuna had caused some damage to Hwasa. The orange haired vampire knew the blood in her ears was her own and not Hyuna's.

 

Hwasa needed to dispose of the bodies now so she moved to pick up Hyuna and then Seungri. There was only one place to take them to, so after throwing both bodies over her left shoulder, Hwasa sped off so fast no one would even be able to get a clear look at her even if she ran past them.

 

 

 

 

 

Dinner at the Italian restaurant had gone so well for Jimin and Hoseok. They had chatted a bit while waiting for their food, and while eating after their food had arrived, they had sat mostly in silence. Although, Jimin had been looking at Hoseok with a look that the human boy could not explain. Jimin's eyes held a bit of mystery but also some curiosity that had Hoseok wondering what his boyfriend was thinking – what he was planning.

 

After dinner, they had left the restaurant and Jimin was driving in a direction of the city Hoseok had only visited once. The drive was fairly long, due to some traffic and the fact that it was closer to the edges of Seoul. Hoseok tried asking twice where they were going, but Jimin had insisted that he just enjoy the music and the ride. He would find out where they were going once they got there. By the time Jimin pulled up to a parking garage and stopped the car, Hoseok was confused as to why they were going to the parking garage of a tall building.

 

“Um, you brought me to a parking garage?” Hoseok asked his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow.

 

Jimin chuckled and shook his head. He smiled and turned to Hoseok. “I'm just parking the car here. We're going to the roof of this building next to us.”

 

“Oh.” Hoseok response was still filled with confusion. “So why are we at this building?”

 

“Babe, you're asking way too many questions.” Jimin said while turning off his car and opening his door. He walked around the back of the car to come around to the passenger door and opened it for Hoseok. The human boy stepped out of the car and Jimin closed the car door behind him and locked the car with the remote on his key.

 

Jimin reached for the handkerchief in his back pocket and started folding it length wise. Hoseok raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

 

“Turn around. It's a surprise so you can't see until we get there.” Jimin explained while stepping behind Hoseok and placing the folded handkerchief over his boyfriend's eyes.

 

“Wait!” Hoseok complained trying to stop Jimin but the orange haired vampire slapped Hoseok's hands away and finally covered Hoseok's eyes and tied the cloth into a tight knot. Jimin then took a hold of Hoseok's left hand and started leading the boy towards their destination.

 

Through the entire walk, elevator ride, and stair climb Hoseok kept complaining and trying to remove the cloth from around his eyes but Jimin stopped him every time. Finally when they were on the top of the building, Jimin removed the handkerchief from around Hoseok's eyes and the human boy gasped out loud – it was a combination of a gasp, squeal, and scream.

 

“JIMIN! OH. MAH. GAWD!!!” Hoseok squealed again and ran off towards one of the many telescopes scattered on the roof of this apartment building. Jimin chuckled and followed after Hoseok.

 

“They're not regular telescopes though. These are top of the line and much more powerful. A friend of mine installed them up here and usually charges people to come use them. I asked him for a favor and he closed for the night so we could have it all to ourselves.” Jimin explained but Hoseok did not pay any attention as he looked through the telescope in front of him.

 

“I can see so much! Ahhh! This is so awesome! Jimin, I love you!” Hoseok yelled out happily and pulled away from the telescope to give Jimin a big sloppy kiss before turning back to the telescope.

 

“I knew you would love this since we can hardly see any stars above the city at night.” Jimin explained once again. Hoseok stepped away from the telescope and grinned widely.

 

“Growing up, I always wanted one so that I could look at the stars but my dad always said space and astronomy was a waste of time. That I was better off studying about things that mattered.” Hoseok felt a bit of sadness come over him while remembering that specific moment when he had asked his father for a telescope. When the man had told him no and broken his little heart, Hoseok had cried that night thinking he would never get a chance to see the stars in all their glory.

 

But right now, without even knowing this about him, Jimin had made his childhood wish come true by bringing him here. Tears welled up in Hoseok's eyes and he wrapped his arms around Jimin's torso and hugged his boyfriend tightly. “Thank you so much Jimin.”

 

Jimin rubbed Hoseok's back and kissed the boy's cheek as he comforted him. He knew that Hoseok was probably upset over that memory. Hoseok pulled away a bit from Jimin and kissed him once again – letting their lips move gently against each others. The sound of hands clapping finally broke both men apart from each other and they turned to look in the direction of said clapping.

 

“How sweet! The little boy always wanted to look at the stars but daddy said no. I guess it had to take another daddy to make that wish come true right.” The man looking back at both of them grinned widely and placed his hands back in his coat pockets.

 

Jimin clenched his jaw and balled up his hands into fists – he recognized that voice as soon as he heard it. Hoseok was blushing at the stranger's comment. How did this guy know Hoseok liked to call Jimin daddy? Well not _daddy_ in Hangeul, but _papi_. _Yes, papi._ This was totally not the time for that conversation and joke though.

 

“Hyunseung, what the hell are you doing here?” Jimin asked the other vampire. He let go of Hoseok and took a few steps towards the man.

 

“You know him?” Hoseok asked but Jimin didn't respond to his question.

 

Hyunseung's grin turned into a smirk and he too took a few steps towards Jimin. “I've been following you. Waiting for the right moment and I think this is it. Right here, right now.”

 

“Following me huh? I guess Hyuna finally let you out of your cage or did you get tired of being her bitch.” Jimin's comment made Hyunseung's blood boil. He hated this orange haired brat and his smug little face. He thought he was better than everyone else. Superior. But Hyunseung would teach him his lesson – finally.

 

“I'm no one's bitch!” Hyunseung shouted and suddenly he disappeared. Jimin froze and his eyes went wide when Hyunseung was suddenly in front of him. He had no chance to react when Hyunseung's fist landed on the side of Jimin's jaw.

 

Jimin fell on the ground and groaned in pain from Hyunseung's punch. The vampire had increased strength as one of his abilities, like Hwasa but not as strong, and he could also teleport just like Jimin could. Jimin moved his hands to help push himself up but Hyunseung grabbed the back of his shirt and picked him up – and sent him flying towards one of the telescopes. Jimin's body struck the telescopes and knocked it off completely from where it had been bolted to the roof.

 

Hoseok was in utter shock at the scene happening in front of him. The guy, Hyunseung – which he had gathered from after Jimin called his name – had vanished and reappeared in front of Jimin in an instant. That was impossible – no one could move that fast. Hyunseung had also picked up Jimin and thrown him like a rag doll – how was this guy so strong? Not even Hoseok could pick up Jimin that easily and he thought he was pretty strong himself.

 

Hyunseung moved towards Jimin again to pick him up once more but Jimin suddenly vanished and appeared behind Hyunseung and kicked the taller vampire's back sending him flying forward and crashing into the damaged telescope. Taking the opportunity to try and relieve the pain running through his back and body, Jimin straightened up and cracked his back. He then teleported to where Hyunseung was and kicked the vampire down several times until Hyunseung grabbed Jimin's foot and knocked him over.

 

The two vampires suddenly started teleporting all over the roof and trading blows. They knocked over several telescopes and damaged some of the AC units scattered across the roof. Hoseok stood still in his spot watching the insane fight happening before his eyes. Jimin was able to vanish and reappear elsewhere just like this other guy and the human boy couldn't believe any of it. He didn't understand at all. Why hadn't Jimin mentioned this before?

 

In his constant teleportation around the roof and blocking, receiving and throwing back blows Jimin spotted one of the AC units sparking all over from a damaged wire. Jimin blocked a punch from Hyunseung and kicked him back then teleported next to the sparking AC unit. Using the sparks, Jimin turned them into flames, and when Hyunseung appeared behind him, Jimin blasted the taller vampire's face with the flames.

 

Hyunseung cried out in pain at the fire that struck his eyes and he covered his face taking a few steps back from Jimin and the AC unit. Taking the opportunity, Jimin tackled Hyunseung and started punching the vampire once they were on the ground. Hyunseung managed to block some punches despite his eyes hurting from the flames and his vision being slightly blurred. Enraged by this, Hyunseung kicked Jimin off of him and teleported towards Hoseok.

 

The vampire wrapped his left arm around Hoseok's neck. “I've got your little boyfriend Jimin! Surrender, and I'll let him go.”

 

Jimin got up from the ground and stood still. In his rush to punch Hyunseung as much as he could, he had let his guard down and now the vampire was holding his boyfriend hostage. “Let him go Hyunseung! He has nothing to do with this!”

 

“You're right, he doesn't, but think of this as me paying you back for what you did. You took the guy I wanted back then, I take the guy you like today. Simple as that. Don't worry, I'll be gentle with the bite.” Hyunseung laughed and moved Hoseok's head just enough to where he could lick the human's neck.

 

“Mmmm...oh...he's sweet.” Hyunseung continued licking Hoseok's neck and then started sucking on the human's pulse point.

 

Jimin growled and teleported right in front of Hoseok. “Let him go!”

 

Hyunseung held his free hand in front of him. “Stop! Or I kill him!”

 

Hoseok had already been writhing and struggling trying to free himself from this guy's hold. He felt disgusted at the way the guy had been licking and sucking on his neck like he was a piece of meat. The sudden distraction caused by Jimin allowed Hoseok to finally free himself and he elbowed Hyunseung's stomach. He bent his knee back and used his foot to kick Hyunseung's crotch. The two blows finally made Hyunseung let go of him and the vampire doubled over in pain after being kicked in the balls.

 

Jimin rushed to Hoseok's side and wrapped his arm around Hoseok's back. “Are you okay?”

 

Hoseok never got a chance to respond because Hyunseung was suddenly back – even through the pain in his nether regions. He kicked Jimin back and grabbed Hoseok and sent him flying across the roof. Hoseok landed on the ground hard and Hyunseung teleported towards him once again.

 

The vampire swung his right fist down punching Hoseok in the stomach and knocking the air out of him. He picked up Hoseok as the human was doubling over and uppercut him with his left hand – sending Hoseok flying backwards and landing on the ground unconscious. Hyunseung had reacted so fast that Jimin didn't have a chance to defend Hoseok.

 

By the time Jimin realized what had happened, Hoseok was knocked out on the ground and Hyunseung was ready for the orange haired vampire's attack. Hyunseung blocked Jimin's punches and kicks then returned his own. This time he put everything he had in himself to overwhelm Jimin – who was a competent fighter. Hyunseung's punches landed square on Jimin's face finally knocking the vampire down. Grinning, Hyunseung got on top of Jimin and started punching him once again.

 

He wanted to leave Jimin in a bloody pulp with a face so disfigured no one would be able to recognize him. Still, despite being down, Jimin was managing to block some of Hyunseung's punches and irritating the vampire to no end. Suddenly a loud and horrific scream directed at Hyunseung stopped the vampire from punching Jimin and move his hands to cover his ears.

 

“Fuck!” Hyunseung mouthed as the intensity of the scream directed at him grew. He teleported away from Jimin and looked at the owner of the scream that had suddenly stopped. The guy was there and suddenly he wasn't – Taehyung used his speed to push Hyunseung away with the side of his arm and upper body.

 

Hyunseung flew back and landed on top of the sparking AC unit and rolling down off of it. The vampire groaned in pain but didn't move anymore. Taehyung helped Jimin get up and both rushed towards Hyunseung – Jimin teleporting and Taehyung ran towards him.

 

“You son of bitch! Always destroying and ruining my property!” Taehyung swung his arm down and punched the back of Hyunseung's head. He then started kicked the vampire while he was still down. The vampire on the ground turned around and grabbed Taehyung's foot and pushed him back.

 

Hyunseung stood up and tried to take a step towards Taehyung but Jimin had built the sparks back into a powerful flame and he directed it right at the taller vampire. Hyunseung cried out in pain as the fire ignited his clothing and burned his skin. Jimin increased the power of the flames and unleashed them once again towards Hyunseung who screamed this time. Taehyung reached for the knife he kept on his ankle and ran up to Hyunseung and kicked him down.

 

The vampire started rolling on the ground trying to douse the flames incinerating his body but Jimin continued to direct the flames towards Hyunseung's body. Seeing an opening, Taehyung drove his knife into Hyunseung's heart and twisted it finally killing the vampire. Jimin withdrew the flames from the dead vampire's body and completely dissipated them.

 

“That take you bastard! Shit. Fucking destroyed my beautiful set up of telescopes. Damn it.” Taehyung cursed while placing his knife back into its holder on his ankle.

 

Jimin took a seat on the ground and took in a few deep breaths trying to catch his breath. The fight with Hyunseung had taken a toll on his body and he felt pain all the way from his head down to his feet. “Thank you Taehyung...”

 

“Yeah dude, it's no problem. I was tired of him fucking with my shit. You know, he trespassed into my farm one night and sucked two! TWO! Of my cows dry and now he destroyed my telescopes! How can one run a business with pests messing everything up!” Taehyung was relieving all his pent up frustrations at the moment.

 

Taehyung took a deep breath and turned to look at the unconscious Hoseok still lying on the ground several feet away from them. “Hey, is your boyfriend alright?”

 

With several groans leaving his mouth, Jimin stood up and teleported towards Hoseok. He checked Hoseok for vital signs and injuries – luckily, Hoseok was just unconscious. Hoseok would probably be sore after waking up as well. “He's okay, just knocked out.”

 

“Take him back home. Both of you need to rest and take care of your injuries. Don't worry about this stuff up here, I'll take care of it later. I'm gonna go dispose of that giant rat.” Taehyung told Jimin and moved to go pick up Hyunseung's dead body.

 

Jimin picked up Hoseok, bridal style, and started concentrating on the spot where he had parked his car. In a few moments, Jimin teleported away from the roof of the building and reappeared right in front of his car in the parking garage. Taehyung nodded his head after Jimin disappeared and picked up Hyunseung, throwing him over his shoulder, and made his way off of the roof.

 

 

 

 

 

The blood on Hwasa's face and clothes had dried up as she stood still staring at the flames from the giant furnace Taehyung had in his farm's backyard. Hyuna and Seungri's bodies had been burning for a while now, but Hwasa wasn't standing there mourning their loss. She had too many thoughts running through her mind – especially on how she was going to explain everything to Wheein. The poor human girl had seen so much in such little time – there was no easy way to explain anything.

 

Any confidence Hwasa had about telling the truth to Wheein had died the moment she ran into that alley and killed the male vampire right in front of Wheein's eyes. He was going to rape her and she couldn't allow him to go any further. It was already bad enough that he had put his hands on her – anything further would have killed Hwasa inside. This is not how she wanted to tell the truth to Wheein. She blamed herself for ever messing with Hyuna. The woman had been bad news since Hwasa met her, but at the time she found her attractive and Hwasa had needs.

 

“Hwasa?” Taehyung's voice finally took the female vampire out of her thoughts. She turned to face her long time friend for a brief moment and then she returned to looking at the fire in the furnace.

 

“I'm sorry for coming here unannounced Taehyung. I needed to use your furnace and you were not here.” Hwasa explained and Taehyung simply took a few more steps towards her and dropped the body he was carrying in front of her.

 

“It's fine Hwasa! In fact, I'm glad you got it started because I need to throw him in there.” Taehyung pointed at Hyunseung's half burnt dead body.

 

Hwasa looked down at the body Taehyung had throw in front of their feet and she instantly recognized him despite the burns on his face and body. “Hyunseung? Hyuna's lackey?”

 

“Yup.” Taehyung replied and smiled. Hwasa's mind was running again and then it hit her. If Hyuna had attacked Wheein then that meant – Jimin and Hoseok!

 

“Are Jimin and Hoseok okay?!” Hwasa blurted out and Taehyung jumped back.

 

“Oh! Yeah, they're fine. Well, no, they got hurt, but they're alive.” Taehyung replied.

 

“Shit! I bet Jimin didn't even get a chance to tell Hoseok anything.” Hwasa kicked Hyunseung's body in frustration and the body flew forward crashing into the furnace and falling back on the ground.

 

“I think perhaps you should go home Hwasa. There's some jugs filled with water by my back door. Use those to clean the blood off ya. Who do you have cooking in here by the way?” Taehyung asked as he was picking up Hyunseung to throw him inside the furnace.

 

“Hyuna and some other fucker she found.” Hwasa replied and walked away towards the back door of Taehyung's house. Taehyung waved at her and then turned to finish pushing Hyunseung into the furnace.

 

 

 

 

 

Jungkook was diligently treating Yoongi's wounds with the first aid kit that was kept in the back office of the store. The human boy had insisted that Yoongi feed on him to heal faster but Yoongi had shaken his head vigorously declining the act in its totality. The blonde vampire had walked towards the back of the store after they had dropped off Wheein at the front of the store. He needed to return to his regular self but he did not need the human girl seeing him in all his full naked glory.

 

Luckily for Yoongi, Jungkook happened to have an extra pair of shorts in his backpack that he had let the blonde borrow after Jungkook had treated the wounds on Yoongi's legs. Jungkook had patched up all of the cuts, bites and scrapes on his boyfriend's body and all he had left to do was the ones on Yoongi's handsome face. After he finished cleaning and bandaging them up, Jungkook was going to insist Yoongi feed on him.

 

It wasn't like the blonde vampire had fed on his boyfriend lately – in fact, it had been over six months since the blonde had done so. That is why Jungkook didn't understand why Yoongi kept declining. Jungkook wiped the cut on his boyfriend's nose with piece of cloth and alcohol and Yoongi closed his eyes. Jungkook smiled and placed a kiss on the tip of the blonde's nose. Yoongi smiled at the kiss but kept his eyes closed to allow Jungkook to finish his job.

 

Wheein had been standing next to the counter at the front of the store contemplating everything that had happened. That woman, Hyuna, she had fangs just like the guy who had tried to rape her and even Hwasa and Yoongi had those fangs too. She had never seen either one with them before so why did they have them now. Fangs – she had only ever seen fangs like that in drawings of vampires or movies about vampires but vampires weren't real. Right?

 

Also Hyuna and Yoongi could turn into giant cats and Hwasa could move so fast that her eyes couldn't even follow her. Hwasa's strength was also beyond this world. Was she the Hulk or something? All these thoughts, these revelations, had Wheein utterly shocked and confused. She kept pinching herself to try and wake up from this nightmare but it hurt every time she did it – it wasn't a dream or a nightmare – it was very real.

 

The giant cat that was Yoongi had disappeared to the back of the store and so had Jungkook. Jungkook – he knew that cat was Yoongi so he must know everything – he knew the truth about everything and who or what these people were. Wheein finally dropped her backpack on the floor and walked towards the back of the store until she found Jungkook and Yoongi back in his 'human' form.

 

“Please Yoongi! Just do it. Just feed on me. It will make you heal faster! She left nasty cuts and bites on your body.” Jungkook begged and whined trying to convince his boyfriend. Neither had noticed Wheein was watching and listening to their interaction.

 

“No, I'll be fine!”

 

“But why?!”

 

“Because I don't want to weaken you! It would take a good amount of blood.”

 

“I don't care! I just want you to be okay. Please...please...Yoongi...”

 

The blonde finally sighed and nodded in agreement. He honestly couldn't resist Jungkook's puppy eyes and pouting lips. Despite being only 17 when they had first met, Jungkook had been instantly attracted to the blonde and Yoongi to the young high school teenager. Jungkook was the epitome of a pretty boy and they were honestly Yoongi's favorite.

 

They had been dating for over a year now, and Jungkook's interest in the supernatural had made it very easy for Yoongi to explain everything about himself to his boyfriend. Jungkook had been so excited that he was dating a real vampire that he had gotten completely naked that day in Yoongi's apartment and told the blonde to take him however he wanted. Shocked and blushing furiously, Yoongi had made the boy get dressed and scolded him.

 

So far, Yoongi had only fed on Jungkook so the the human boy was still a virgin and pure. His blood would really do Yoongi some good at the moment. The blonde moved in closer to Jungkook's neck and started licking near the jugular vein. He then started to lightly suck on the area, softening it and bruising it only slightly. Finally Yoongi's fangs grew and he bit into Jungkook's neck and started sucking up the crimson liquid.

 

Jungkook grunted slightly at the pinch of the fangs cutting into his skin and Yoongi sucking greedily on his blood. The act always weakend the human slightly and Jungkook started slumping forward a bit but Yoongi held him in place. Despite how greedy it seemed as Yoongi fed on the boy, he had self control and knew how much to drink from Jungkook. Having his fill, Yoongi stopped sucking on Jungkook's neck and started licking the boy's neck. The vampire's saliva stopped the blood flow and closed the wounds on Jungkook's neck. The bite marks would heal in about a day or two and only a faint sign of them would remain.

 

Wheein had watched the entire interaction with wide eyes and a hand covering her mouth from the shock. Her theory had been confirmed. Hyuna, the black haired guy, Yoongi and Hwasa – Hwasa was a vampire! _No, this can't be!_ _Hwasa wanted to feed on her like this? Had she tricked her all this time so she would eventually give herself up?_ With those fears in her mind, Wheein turned around to run out of the store, but not even a step into running away she crashed into the body of the person who had been standing behind her watching the interaction between Yoongi and Jungkook.

 

Wheein gasped at the sight of Hwasa looking back at her and finally it was too much. Wheein's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted in Hwasa's arms – who caught her at the last moment before she could fall back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung finally made an official appearance! Yay :D He is a vampire, his special abilities are increased speed and super sonic scream. Seungri had only discovered one of his special abilities thus far which was increased strength. If you have any more questions, please ask in the comments. I will respond without trying to spoil too much.


	9. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I'm sorry for updating a day late but I had some trouble writing this chapter. I kept getting stuck despite knowing where I needed to take the story too. I guess I'm not good at writing "feelings" stuff XD Enjoy! :P

 Sweat on Jimin's forehead dripped down his face after suddenly teleporting inside his apartment with an unconscious Hoseok in his arms. He had driven across the city as fast as he could so that he could properly inspect his boyfriend for any injuries. His ability to teleport far had increased through out years of practice but traveling across the entirety of Seoul was impossible even for him.

 

Jimin sighed and walked towards his room. After opening the door to his room, the vampire set his boyfriend down on the bed and started to carefully inspect Hoseok for wounds and any other injuries. Hoseok had various scrapes on his arms, his face, and his back had several spots that were red and would mostly likely bruise – Jimin had removed the boy's shirt to inspect his body. The uppercut Hyunseung had struck Hoseok with was perhaps the worst of the strikes the vampire had taken against the human, so Jimin feared that Hoseok might have a dislocated jaw or broken jaw – but despite Hoseok's jaw being red and swelling up, it was not broken.

 

Jimin stepped out of his room for some moments – to gather the first aid kit and some ice – and returned to treat Hoseok's wounds. After cleaning the dried blood off the scrapes and wrapping the ice around Hoseok's jaw to lessen the swelling, Jimin gathered everything else back into the first aid kit and closed it. The moment he set the white metal box on his night stand, Jimin heard Hwasa's bedroom door click open and close.

 

The vampire walked out of his bedroom and stopped right outside of his door as his eyes connected with Hwasa's. They stared at each other for a moment until the female vampire darted her eyes towards the floor. There was a wave of guilt that hit Hwasa and she couldn't face Jimin now. As for the male vampire, he knew why Hwasa could no longer look at him straight in the eyes. He knew she felt guilty – she was the one who had been involved with Hyuna in the first place. Hyuna was the one who kept Hyunseung in check, but since she had unleashed him, Hyunseung had caused all this trouble for Jimin and Hoseok.

 

It had been a long time since Jimin had felt any kind of resentment towards Hwasa, but at this very moment everything that had happened on the roof of that building came back to Jimin. He knew Hwasa knew something had happened by the way she was avoiding his sight, so he took a few more steps towards her until he was in her personal space.

 

“Hyunseung attacked us. Hoseok is unconscious right now and I don't even know how long he will be like that. I'm positive he suffered a concussion.” Jimin's tone was full of resentment – there was no use in hiding it.

 

“I know...” Hwasa said quietly.

 

“You know?” Jimin mocked. “Hoseok is hurt because-”

 

“You think it was just you?! Wheein is lying on my bed unconscious because Hyuna attacked her! Hyuna and her lackey revealed everything to her! They took her innocence away. They stole my chance to explain everything to her. They could have done horrific things to her if Yoongi hadn't stepped in. I should have been there to protect her but I wasn't!” Hwasa yelled back at Jimin through gritted teeth. She was already pissed at herself for not preventing any of this and she certainly didn't need Jimin's assertion.

 

Jimin took a step back at Hwasa's words. He didn't know Wheein had been a victim as well. It was he now that couldn't look at Hwasa in the eyes anymore. Their partners had been targeted in order to hurt the two of them. If Hyunseung and Hyuna had won, the Jung siblings would mostly like be dead right now just like the two of them. They had not won – Hwasa had made sure of that herself regarding Hyuna, but Jimin felt as though he had been lucky. That frustrated the orange haired vampire to no end. He was technically a better fighter than Hyunseung, his teleportation was faster, and if he had had a proper fire supply, he could have set that entire building on fire.

 

But in the end, Jimin had been outfought by Hyunseung. A vampire that survived by taking his food by force and feeding on the impure. Hyunseung technically should have been an effortless fight, but the vampire had resulted to be stronger than Jimin had first thought. Hyunseung had spent all this time, fifty years to be exact, training and increasing his abilities so that he could kill Jimin. It had been his sole and purpose – something Jimin would never know, but it was why he was much stronger than Jimin had thought. The blood he had taken from Taehyung's cows had certainly aided in making him stronger at least for the fight with Jimin.

 

Jimin on the other hand had relaxed on his training and how often he fed on a pure human. Hwasa had already told him it had been too long since he had actually fed, and that had affected him in the end. He wasn't weak by any means, but he had not been at this full potential for a long time now. It had been seven years since he ended his relationship with the last human he had fed on, unlike Hwasa who had not fed in two years.

 

Jimin ran both of his hands up to his hair and tugged on it forcefully but not enough to actually pull it out and yelled out in frustration. He ran past Hwasa and was about to slam his fists down on the back of the couch but Hwasa stopped him before he could break the piece of furniture. She was already in a bad mood after everything that had happened so she certainly didn't want to deal with having to buy new furniture anytime soon.

 

“Not here.” She told Jimin and pulled him out of the apartment using her incredible speed. She ended up on the roof of their apartment building and sent Jimin flying across it after stopping. The male vampire twisted his body in the air and landed on his feet and hands skidding backwards until friction stopped him.

 

Jimin raised his head up and looked at Hwasa who was looking back at him, waiting for him to attack her. Jimin didn't even try to run up to her, he teleported right in front of her already swinging his fist and connecting with the side of her face. As she stepped to the side holding the spot where Jimin had struck her, Jimin teleported on the opposite side of Hwasa and struck her once more. He teleported once again but this time Hwasa had moved just as he had reappeared behind her.

 

Jimin quickly spotted her several feet away and teleported once more but her speed matched his teleportation ability and once again Hwasa had moved to a different spot. They spent several seconds chasing each other with their abilities until Hwasa finally held her ground, blocked Jimin's attack and struck him away from her with a kick to the chest. Before Jimin even landed on the ground, Hwasa was behind him elbowing the back of his head. Jimin groaned as she struck him and then was caught by a spinning kick that sent him spinning in the air and landing on the ground.

 

He stayed on the ground for some moments groaning in pain. His body was already aching from the fight with Hyunseung and Hwasa hit like a Mack truck. Hwasa was standing a few feet away from Jimin so she ran up to him to swing down another punch. Jimin noticed her at the last second and teleported away causing Hwasa to punch and crack the roof floor of the building. Someone was going to have a wet apartment if it rained any time soon with that crack on the roof.

 

Hwasa stood up straight and turned around to face Jimin who was holding onto the side of his ribs. She ran towards him and he teleported to her – meeting halfway and striking at each other. They knew each others' moves and how they fought, so their sparring match was equally matched at the moment. They managed to block each others' moves until the fight became stale and exhaustion took over their bodies. Chuckling as their last strike was blocked, Hwasa and Jimin fell to the ground back to back.

 

“We fucked up Hyejin.” Jimin commented through heavy breathing.

 

The use of her real name made Hwasa smile slightly. She knew he was no longer mad at her and free of frustrations due to the night's earlier events. “Royally.”

 

Jimin smiled and chuckled. “How are we going to explain everything? I think you got the worst end of the stick although I don't know what Hoseok is going to say.”

 

Their heads gently bumped against each others as their bodies began to relax. “I have no idea. Wheein probably doesn't even want to see me anymore. Not even painted on the wall.”

 

“Hoseok probably thinks I'm some punk bitch who can't defend him.”

 

“No you're not! You're strong, you're a good fighter. I've seen it with my own two eyes.”

 

“I was. I used to be. Hyunseung outfought me.”

 

“Fuck Hyunseung. He's dead, you're alive. You won, he lost.”

 

“Real encouragement there bro.”

 

“Well, while you sit here and whine like a bitch, my girlfriend hates me and I'm a monster. Hoseok probably thinks you're a magician.”

 

“Fuck off and if Wheein doesn't want you anymore, then she's stupid.”

 

“Don't call my girlfriend stupid!”

 

“I'm just being honest here.”

 

“Shut up dufus.”

 

“I love you too Hyejin.”

 

“Don't ever doubt yourself like that again and I love you too.”

 

Both vampires sighed after their banter. They had tired themselves out even more after their ridiculous fighting but it helped them relieve their stress for the moment. They had so much explaining to do and hoped that their partners would give them a chance. Hwasa and Jimin had each other for support even if they were rejected in the end, but that still wouldn't ease the heartbreak it would cause.

 

 

 

 

 

The brightness of daylight shining through Jimin's curtains finally helped Hoseok wake up from his unconsciousness. All he could do was groan and keep his eyes shut as he tried to move but his body ached so bad that he honestly had nothing to compare this pain to. The guy from the previous night hit like a ton of bricks and the last thing Hoseok remembered was crashing unto the ground and passing out.

 

Hoseok's slight movements and groans caused Jimin to stir awake from his slumber. He had watched over Hoseok for the night, making sure to replace the melting ice on his boyfriend's jaw several times, until the aching and exhaustion had taken over and knocked him out cold. Jimin sat up from his spot on the bed and turned to face Hoseok who had moved a hand to massage his jaw.

 

“Hey, don't move. I'm sure you're in pain.” Jimin told Hoseok as he reached to remove the boy's hand away from his jaw.

 

“Did I die Jimin? Is this heaven or hell?” Hoseok asked. His voice was hoarse.

 

Jimin smiled and shook his head even though Hoseok still had his eyes closed. “No. You're very much alive. Let me get you some pain relieving medicine. It will make you feel better.”

 

Hoseok reached for Jimin and stopped him from leaving the comfy 'cloud' Hoseok felt he was lying on. “Wait, what happened after I blacked out? Where's that guy? He hit so hard and seemed so strong. And the two of you...”

 

Jimin gulped and waited for Hoseok to finish his question. Honestly, he didn't expect Hoseok to start asking so many things not long after waking up, but he was curious. “You can teleport, but how? I thought that was science fiction.”

 

“There are a lot of things I have to explain babe, but before I do that, you need to let me take care of you okay? You're hurt.” Jimin said while gently caressing Hoseok's face. Hoseok finally opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of Jimin's face hovering above his. He reached to touch Jimin's face and pulled the vampire down for a kiss.

 

“Okay and you kicked his ass.” Hoseok replied and closed his eyes once again. Jimin smiled again and placed a kiss on Hoseok's forehead. Perhaps the boy was still out of it because of what he had been through, but Jimin was happy to hear that from his boyfriend. Jimin stood up from the bed and headed out of his room to get the medicine.

 

 

 

 

 

Wheein woke up to a white ceiling illuminated by the light coming in through the window inside the room she was in. She took a few moments to adjust her eyes and finally looked around at her surroundings. The human girl knew she was in Hwasa's room lying on the woman's bed at the moment. The sound of the door clicking closed made Wheein look in its direction and standing before her was Hwasa who seemed a little surprised.

 

“Oh...you're awake.” Hwasa commented and Wheein turned her head to the side to look away from the orange haired vampire. “Wheein...”

 

Upon hearing her name, Wheein shut her eyes closed and her bottom lip started quivering. Tears began forming in her eyes as she remembered the events from the previous night. She felt the bed dip slightly next to her, near her legs, and Wheein remained still just letting the tears fall. Hwasa looked at Wheein with worried eyes and moved her hand to move some strands of hair away from her girlfriend's face.

 

Feeling Hwasa's touch, Wheein instantly reacted by slapping the vampire's hand away. That single action created a knot in Hwasa's throat. Wheein was rejecting her and it felt like a stake had been driven through her heart. She was not ready for this at all, but she had no other choice than to deal with it.

 

“Wheein...” Hwasa's voice broke as she said the girl's name and Wheein turned around on the bed to face away from her.

 

“You're a vampire.” Wheein said and Hwasa looked away from her. Wheein had figured it out on her own – of course she had, she was a smart and reasonable person.

 

“I...” Hwasa didn't even know how to respond at the moment.

 

“How are you even real? I thought your kind was made up.” Wheein's words were filled with venom and pain. Hwasa bit her bottom lip and tried to hold back her tears but the human girl was making it incredibly difficult to contain them. When Hwasa didn't respond, Wheein continued. “You just want to eat me right?”

 

“No! No, I don't!” Hwasa yelled at the human girl and turned her over to lie on her back. Hwasa moved above Wheein making the girl finally open her eyes and look up at Hwasa.

 

“Don't lie to me. They wanted to do that. What makes you any different?” Wheein's words continued to stab Hwasa. Her chest ached with pain.

 

“I love you.” Hwasa responded and her tears finally fell. They landed on Wheein's cheeks and the human girl felt a pang in her heart. Hwasa had been the most amazing person she had ever met, but she had hidden something so important from her.

 

“If I had simply wanted to eat you, as you say, I would have done that a long time ago. You're much more to me than a meal Wheein. And yes, I didn't reveal this about me but it was because you weren't ready to know. I just couldn't blurt it out like it was nothing. I love you so much Wheein, please, forgive me.” Hwasa pleaded with the human girl. Her tears were not stopping and her sobbing just grew.

 

Wheein was crying as well because she knew Hwasa was being sincere. She felt bad for accusing Hwasa, but how could anyone blame her for doing so? This was a huge revelation and something that took time to understand and deal with. Wheein was fighting an internal battle with her own conscious. Common sense told her that vampires were bad, they bit and drank people's blood. Hwasa could have seduced her to get to that eventually. But her heart told her that the woman above her was much more than a vampire – she was the woman Wheein had fallen in love with. Who had shown her nothing but love and understanding all this time. Hwasa respected Wheein, loved her, took care of her, encouraged and motivated her. She was not some monster like vampires had been painted to be by society.

 

Wheein reached to wipe Hwasa's tears away and this caused the orange haired vampire to freeze. There was still hope.

 

 

 

 

 

Jimin stopped in front of Hwasa's room for a moment. He had walked past her as he had made his way to the kitchen, and when he was returning to his room with the pain medicine in one hand and a glass of water in the other, he had heard Hwasa' voice. Jimin was not trying to overhear whatever conversation was going on in the room so he decided to just keep moving and head to his own room.

 

The vampire stopped in his tracks the moment he entered his bedroom. Hoseok was no longer lying on the bed but sitting up and resting against the pillows laid on the headboard. Hoseok had covered his chest with the blanket and had his hands together resting on his lap. He looked at Jimin with a determined look on his face.

 

“How are you able to teleport Jimin? What are you?” Hoseok's question made Jimin gulp. He took a few more steps towards the bed and finally took a seat at the end of the bed – on the corner nearest to Hoseok's feet.

 

“I was going to ease you into that conversation.” Jimin replied while looking down at the glass of water in his hand. “But Hyunseung kind of ruined the moment, so I'll just be straightforward about it. I'm a vampire.”

 

“What?” Hoseok blurted out and then started chuckling. “Vampire? Vampires are not real.”

 

Jimin's serious face told Hoseok that he was not lying and the human boy found this incredulous. “They're real? You're real?”

 

Jimin nodded and Hoseok sunk back into the bed. He didn't know how to take this news. _Vampires were real? How?_ He was so confused. “That other guy was a vampire too? That's why he kept licking my neck...”

 

Hoseok was mumbling to himself and making a disgusted face at the thought of Hyunseung licking and sucking on his neck. His mind was racing with so many things that his eyes had darted away from Jimin and were blank. Jimin looked at Hoseok with worry in his eyes. Hoseok should be lying down and resting, his body had to be aching but yet the boy seemed to be running on pure adrenaline.

 

“Hoseok...?” Jimin's voice finally brought Hoseok back to reality and the human gasped loudly.

 

“You're a vampire so that must mean...Wheein!” Hoseok jumped off the bed kicking the glass of water out of Jimin's hand and sending it flying across the floor. It landed in the middle of the path towards the door and the entire contents of it spilled on the cream colored carpet. Hoseok tripped on the glass but continued his mad dash towards Hwasa's room with Jimin right behind him.

 

With the aches and pains of his body forgotten, Hoseok turned the nob on Hwasa's room door and swung the door open. Hwasa was still hovering over Wheein – she had not moved since the human girl had been wiping her tears away. Hoseok pointed at the orange haired vampire and screamed. “GET OFF MY SISTER!”

 

Jimin stopped in front of the door looking at the scene that suddenly happened before him and Wheein, with wide eyes. Hoseok grabbed one of Hwasa's arms to try and push her off of Wheein, but with her reflexes, Hwasa took a hold of Hoseok's arm and flipped the boy on his back. He landed on the side of her bed – his feet barely missing Wheein's head by some inches – and his eyes were suddenly as wide as saucers.

 

“Hoseok!” Wheein moved to check on her brother and noticed the scrapes and bruises on his body and his swollen jaw and cheeks.

 

“Hwasa!” Jimin scolded the older woman and she turned to look at him. Hwasa gave Jimin a knowing look and the male vampire sighed and nodded his head in understanding. Hwasa was still on edge from the events of the night before, but at least Hoseok landed on her bed and not the floor.

 

“Oh my god oppa what happened to you?!” Wheein was shocked at how hurt her brother was. How was he up and running around with his body bruised the way it was.

 

“It hurts. I shouldn't have ran out of Jimin's bedroom.” Hoseok started whining as his sudden adrenaline rush faded and all the pain in his body came back to him.

 

“Jimin, what did you do to my brother.” Wheein's statement ran a chill down Jimin's back as he turned to face the human girl.

 

“I didn't do anything to him...” He paused and mumbled, “And that's precisely why he's hurt...”

 

Wheein glared at the male vampire while helping her brother sit up. Hoseok groaned once again and Jimin finally moved to help his boyfriend stand up. “Let's go back to my room. There are things we need to talk about just like I'm sure the girls have things to talk about too.”

 

Wheein got up from Hwasa's bed and followed behind her brother and Jimin. “Hwasa and I can talk later. I want to know why my brother is hurt. What happened?”

 

Jimin sighed as he helped Hoseok walk back to his room. This is was not the way he and Hwasa wanted their talk about them being vampires to go about. It was now a complete mess. Hwasa had followed behind the three and when they finally entered Jimin's room, she spoke up. “What happened to Hoseok has to do with what happened with you last night.”

 

Hoseok turned to look at his sister as she turned to look at Hwasa who was standing next to her at the end of Jimin's bed. Hoseok had figured that Hwasa was a vampire as well from Jimin's confession which is why he freaked out. He was still freaking out despite not showing it because of the pain cursing through this body. Neither Jung sibling could fully grasp the idea yet even though they were dealing with it in their own way. Such creatures were only in stories and movies not in real life.

 

“You mean that woman attacked my brother too? She got away?” Wheein asked. A tinge of fear in her words.

 

“No, Hyuna's dead.” Hwasa replied. Jimin raised an eyebrow towards his best friend but remained quiet.

 

Wheein stepped away from Hwasa and Hoseok looked at the orange haired woman with wide eyes. Had his sister been attacked the night before like he and Jimin had been? Hoseok figured as much but he remained silent as Wheein seemed to be dealing with internal thoughts.

 

“You killed that guy and you killed her too? I'm dating a murderer...” Wheein's comment trailed off as her eyes darted to the floor. She had forgotten about that earlier and she couldn't believe she had let Hwasa rail her in again. This woman really was a monster.

 

“I'm not a murderer!” Hwasa yelled out in defense. “I was protecting you! Protecting everyone who could have been hurt by her and her lackeys. It's my fault she attacked you and Hyunseung attacked your brother....”

 

“Hey, I have some responsibility in Hyunseung's attack as well. Don't put all the blame on your shoulders Hwasa. We fucked up getting ourselves involved with those two in the first place. Neither of you deserved – no, neither of you should have been involved. They tried to hurt us by hurting the two of you.” Jimin said in Hwasa's defense.

 

Wheein's bottom lip was trembling as new tears were building up in her eyes. She could hardly contain them and when the first tear fell, she ran out of the room. She wanted to get away from Hwasa and Jimin. All Wheein could think of now was herself – yes, she loved her brother but this was beyond him and her.

 

“Wheein!” Hwasa shouted after the girl and ran out of the room after her. Hoseok felt his heart break for his sister. Somehow, Wheein's situation with Hwasa seemed a lot worse than his and Jimin's although they did need to talk about everything.

 

Hoseok turned his sights towards Jimin and extended a hand to the vampire so Jimin could sit next to him on the bed. Jimin turned towards Hoseok as he noticed some motion from him. “Sit next to me please.”

 

Jimin obliged and took a seat next to Hoseok and the human gently pulled Jimin's left hand to hold it in his right. “What happened last night with Wheein? And did you kill Hyunseung like Hwasa apparently killed two people?”

 

Jimin shook his head as he interlocked his fingers with Hoseok. “Those that died last night could hardly have been considered people. They were vile, angry, jealous and desperate. They were vampires just like Hwasa and myself.”

 

Hoseok remained silent as Jimin spoke so after pausing to glance at his boyfriend for a moment, Jimin continued. “According to Hwasa, a vampire she used to hook up with in the past, Hyuna – and a new sidekick she found – attacked Wheein. Well, more like they took her hostage for some minutes. Thankfully, Yoongi jumped in to try and save her while Jungkook went to go get Hwasa. By the time she got to Wheein, Hyuna's new friend was getting ready to rape Wheein.”

 

“What?!” Hoseok shouted angrily and tried to jump off the bed but Jimin held him back.

 

“Hwasa stopped him before he could do anything to Wheein. She said in her fit of rage and need to protect your sister, Hwasa snapped his neck. Once, Yoongi and Jungkook got Wheein out of that alley she turned her anger towards Hyuna and killed her too.” Jimin explained and Hoseok calmed down knowing that some random guy didn't hurt his sister.

 

“I know technically it is murder, but as vampires Hyuna and Hyunseung were the lowest of the low. I don't about the other guy but he probably was just like them. It's not uncommon for our kind to kill each other and those two won't be missed. Trust me.” Jimin's words made perfect sense to any vampire that this was explained to but a human like Hoseok was having a hard time trying to process the information. It was hard to justify murder, but in another technical sense, it could be considered self defense – or defense of a loved one.

 

Yes, that made a bit more sense. Still, Hoseok was curious. “What about Hyunseung? Did you hook up with him at one point?”

 

Jimin scoffed and shook his head in disgust. “No, gross. Hyunseung and I...well our history dates back to a long time ago. There was a guy we both liked and we both chased after him relentlessly. In the end, he chose me and Hyunseung did not take it so well. For a long time I didn't know what stopped him from trying to kill me, until a few years ago when Hyuna told me she stopped him. I guess last night she finally set him free.”

 

Hoseok suddenly felt jealous. The idea of Jimin having dated other guys before him had never crossed his mind until now. He wondered for a second how many men Jimin had dated in the past, but that was a topic for a different conversation. There still was one pressing matter regarding Hyunseung in Hoseok's head. “After he knocked me out, did you kill him?”

 

Jimin smiled and shook his head. “No. Well, I kind of was burning him alive but my friend, the one I told you owned the telescopes, swooped in and stabbed him straight in the heart. He was mad about some cows.”

 

Hoseok giggled for a bit but stopped when his sides suddenly started hurting. “Ow! Ow! Please don't make me laugh.” Hoseok too in a big breath of air and then exhaled relaxing his body once again. “So...um, you're really a vampire? I'm sorry, it's just. It's hard to believe.”

 

Jimin turned to his side kind of lying on the bed but not quite and brought Hoseok's hand up to his lips to kiss it. “Yes, I am. I know it's hard to believe but there are a lot of us around. We tend to blend in with everyone else so you would never know unless we told you. I'm sure you've met some of us before without even knowing.”

 

Hoseok laid there thinking about what Jimin had just told him. Humans loved normalcy – and knowing that there are vampires and who knows what other supernatural creatures walking around would break that. If most vampires were anything like the Jimin Hoseok had known up until now, then they were pretty much normal. Aside from the blood drinking and other things they did behind closed doors. While it would take him some time to adjust to the new fact about Jimin, Hoseok wasn't going to turn him away.

 

He cared too much about Jimin, had fallen in love with him, to break up with him because of this new revelation. Jimin had respected him and treated him with a kindness and love that Hoseok never thought he would have in a partner – not that he had a partner before, but Jimin had so far been the ideal one. Hoseok turned to face Jimin and smiled at him as he leaned in for a kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

Wheein was only a few steps away from the main door to the apartment when Hwasa suddenly appeared in front of the door. Wheein stopped abruptly breathing hard and glaring at Hwasa. The orange haired vampire gave her girlfriend a pleading look. “Wheein, wait please.”

 

“Get out of my way Hwasa! I don't want to talk to you.” Wheein demanded.

 

“You have to listen to me. Please, Wheein. Let me explain.” Hwasa begged but her girlfriend shook her head vigorously. She didn't want to hear anything Hwasa had to say. She just wanted to get away, to run far away from here until she couldn't run anymore.

 

“Wheein, please.”

 

“No! Let me go!”

 

“Not without listening to me first!”

 

Wheein crossed her arms and turned to look towards the kitchen of the apartment. She was going to stand her ground. Hwasa would have to let her go eventually but that ended up being Wheein's biggest mistake. The taller woman was determined to explain everything to Wheein even if the human girl didn't want to listen to her.

 

Suddenly, Wheein felt a pair of arms wrapping around her legs and before she could even figure out what was happening, she was back inside Hwasa's room and crashing down onto Hwasa's bed. Hwasa stood before her, hair wild like a lion's from her rapid movement. Wheein moved to push herself off the bed but Hwasa was suddenly on top of her – pinning Wheein down on the mattress and holding her wrists down on the bed.

 

“Hwasa...” Wheein's voice trembled as she said the woman's name. The look Hwasa was giving her let the human girl know that the other woman was furious. Upon hearing the way Wheein said her name, Hwasa's eyes softened and she let go of Wheein's wrists.

 

Taking a seat at the end of the bed, Hwasa began to speak. “I'm not a murderer. I'm not a monster Wheein. I didn't kill them out of pleasure. I killed them out of need. To protect you and to make sure they never hurt you again.”

 

“Killing is not the answer.” Wheein replied still lying on the bed looking at Hwasa' back.

 

Hwasa turned to face her and Wheein looked away from her. “So what would you have preferred? For me to let them go so they could come back for you again? Wheein, that guy was going to rape you and probably bite you as well. Hyuna, she would have sucked you dry and killed you. They were bad people. And yes, I know me killing them makes me look terrible – horrible even. But for you Wheein, I would set the entire city, the entire country or world on fire if need be because you mean the world to me.”

 

Hwasa sighed a deep sigh. She was tired of trying to explain everything to Wheein. She needed the girl to understand her. To see that despite her being a vampire, she was not a monster. “400 years, countless women, and a cute little 21 year old girl steals my fucking heart. I thought I knew what love was and then I met you.”

 

Hwasa wasn't directly speaking to Wheein then. She was mostly mumbling to herself but Wheein could hear every word she was saying. She thought back to the previous night, what happened in that alley. Wheein was so scared when Hyuna had suddenly pulled her into that alley. The sudden fight between Yoongi and the two vampires. Yoongi, he had been so brave to fight the two of them and had gotten hurt because of it.

 

She remembered the horrible feeling of that guy pinning her on the wall, licking her neck with this his disgusting tongue and the way he kept pressing his erection up against her body. If Hwasa had not pulled him away, he would have certainly raped her like Hwasa said. In a different context, seeing Hwasa completely destroy that guy would have been a turn on but the fear running through her blocked everything out.

 

“You're right... they would have.” Wheein finally said admitting that Hwasa was right.

 

The vampire turned around to face her girlfriend and Wheein was finally looking back at her. Hwasa let her back fall onto the bed and she turned her head to look at Wheein who was lying next to her. “I'm sorry Wheein. I should have told you the truth about me sooner. I was going to, last night, until everything went to hell and back. I should have never gotten involved with Hyuna. I'm sorry that my stupidity put you in danger.”

 

Wheein felt her heart and chest swelling up with feelings hearing Hwasa's words. She was still very conflicted but her feelings for Hwasa were greater than she had first thought. Hwasa had confessed earlier that she was in love with her and Wheein knew she was in love with Hwasa as well. That is what made this harder and painful.

 

The human girl started thinking of Hyuna and how flirtatious the woman had been that night at the club. She had used that tactic to get closer to Wheein and then in that alley she was so scary. Her face had been full of hatred and perhaps jealousy that Wheein had all of Hwasa's affection now. Then it finally crossed Wheein's mind. The idea of Hwasa and Hyuna together, the black haired woman in Hwasa's arms. Hwasa kissing Hyuna and the worst thought of all, the two of them in bed together.

 

“You slept with her. You and Hyuna.” Wheein said and Hwasa turned to look at Wheein once again. Hwasa was surprised to be honest. Out of everything her girlfriend could have been thinking about and her mind led her to this.

 

“Yeah, I did. It was meaningless sex though. I didn't – I never had feelings for her.” Hwasa responded.

 

“But she did. She obviously had feelings for you if she wanted to kill me.” Wheein said and shut her eyes. She shook her head as a visual of Hwasa and Hyuna came to her mind. Despite everything, Wheein was extremely jealous at the moment.

 

“You slept with her...” Wheein mumbled under her breath but Hwasa heard her.

 

The vampire smirked slightly. Wheein was jealous and that gave her hope she could get her girlfriend to accept her. It was a fucked up though honestly, but Hwasa needed any life line being thrown at her at the moment. She turned her body completely to lie on her side and moved her left index finger to poke Wheein's cheek.

 

“You're jealous.” Hwasa smirked and Wheein slapped her finger away.

 

“No!” Wheein said defensively.

 

Hwasa wrapped an arm around Wheein's waist and pressed her body closer to the human girl. “If you accept me, it can be you and me doing those things on this bed.”

 

The slap to her face reminded Hwasa that Jimin hit a lot harder than she remembered and her cheeks were tender from the punches he landed on her. Wheein's hand felt heavy on them. “Ow! Fuck.”

 

Wheein got off Hwasa's bed and made a dash towards the main door of the apartment but Hwasa was there once again. Wheein cursed under her breath. Why couldn't Hwasa just let her go? Why was she so fast?

 

“Vampire ability?” Wheein asked and Hwasa nodded.

 

“I'm very fast and really strong. More than normal.” Hwasa answered. Wheein remained standing still in front of Hwasa. She couldn't leave because the orange haired woman wouldn't let her. Honestly, Wheein didn't know what else to do. Hwasa was being relentless.

 

Hwasa moved closer to Wheein and knelt before the human girl bowing her head in the process. “Please Wheein, forgive. Give me a chance to prove to you that being a vampire does not change how I feel about you. Let me show you that you're not just a meal to me. I love you and I want to be with you for as long as you want me. You have all the power here. If you convincingly tell me that you don't ever want to be with me and see me again, then I'll let you go and you'll never see me again.”

 

Wheein's tears welled up in her eyes again. There was so much they would have to get through now, but one thing was sure – no matter how much Wheein tried to push her feelings away – she was in love with Hwasa. She reached down to take a hold of one of Hwasa's hands and the vampire stood up to face Wheein.

 

“I love you Hwasa.” That confession was all Hwasa needed and she wrapped her arms around Wheein's waist and pulled her close. Their lips met in a heated kiss and Wheein melted in the vampire's arms. They would get through this, with time and patience.


	10. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is by far the longest chapter I've written for the story. 23 pages! Whew! And I almost lost it about five times because my writing program kept wanting to crash. There are more notes in the bottom of the chapter. Please read those for further explanations. Enjoy!

 White specks of snow slowly fell onto the city of Seoul blanketing everything from cars to the roofs of buildings and houses. A few specks of snow stuck to the windows in the living room of Jimin and Hwasa's apartment. Wheein brought her hand up to the window placing it gently against the glass. It was the first snow of winter and it had come two days before the religious holiday of Christmas. The holiday was celebrated mostly by those of Christian faith like her parents – Wheein and Hoseok had knowledge of the faith but neither were practitioners of it. They celebrated it for the only reason of buying and giving gifts to each other or their friends.

 

She had planned to meet Byulyi and Yongsun in a few hours before the girls went back home to spend time with their families. She had saved some money, not that she had much to save in the first place, and had bought her best friends small gifts. Her brother had left earlier with Jimin to go meet up with Namjoon and Jin.

 

Wheein felt a bit of nostalgia with all the snow falling onto the city. This was the first time she would spend the holidays away from her family and a part of her felt bad about it. She had spoken to her parents before the entire fiasco that happened five days ago. Her parents sounded disappointed that neither she or Hoseok would be returning home for the holidays. They had been expecting to see their children and spend time with them. Despite their sheltered upbringing and strict parents, Wheein and Hoseok still loved them very much.

 

“Wheein?” Hwasa's voice broke the human girl away from her thoughts and she turned to face her girlfriend. Hwasa was sipping on blood through the straw she had inserted into the white styrofoam cup. “Are you sure you don't want to eat anything before you leave?”

 

Wheein stared at the red liquid as it flowed up the straw and into Hwasa's mouth. She was still getting used to seeing Hwasa drink blood like it was juice. “I'm sure. We're going to a cafe so I'll grab something there.”

 

Hwasa stepped closer to Wheein and hesitated for a moment before she moved some of Wheein's hair to tuck it behind the girl's ear. They were doing a little better now but sometimes it still felt a bit awkward between the two. “I wish I could join you but the store is going to be really busy today and tomorrow with people rushing in for their last minute gifts.”

 

“It's fine. Byulyi and Yongsun unni know you're busy. I'll let them know you wish them happy holiday.” Wheein responded and Hwasa felt a pang in her chest. She wasn't as close as Wheein was to Byulyi or Yongsun, but she had grown to really like her girlfriend's friends these past six months. The human girl's comment sounded more as if Hwasa had no interest in them – which was a lie.

 

Before Hwasa could say anything, Wheein's phone started ringing. The brunette reached for it in her coat pocket and slid her finger across the screen to answer it – not bothering to look at who was the person calling. Wheein's eyes went wide as she heard the voice of the person calling her.

 

_“Wheenie! How's my baby girl doing?”_

 

“Mom! Hi, how are you? I'm fine...” Wheein replied turning her back to Hwasa. The vampire frowned for a second but concentrated her hearing on the conversation Wheein was having. The phone didn't have to be on speaker mode for her to hear the woman's voice on the other line.

 

_“I'm well and so is your father. We're just missing you and your brother a lot and wished you were here with us. But are you sure you're okay honey? You don't sound like it.”_

 

Wheein smiled nervously and composed herself to try and sound like there was nothing wrong. “Yes, I'm fine mom. I...I...”

 

_“You what honey?”_

 

“I just miss you and dad too mom.”

 

_“Aww, Wheeinie! Well, there is still time you know, for you and Hoseok to come see us. Although, we're not in Seoul at the moment. We came to Jeonju to see the rest of the family.”_

 

“Jeonju? Are you trying to make me even more homesick?” Wheein whined and her mother chuckled on the other line.

 

_“Everyone is now asking about you honey. They want to see you! Come down here and see us. Dad and I will send you money if you need it and bring Hoseok. I called him earlier and he didn't answer.”_

 

Wheein smiled at her mother's words and nodded her head. “He went out with his friends before they went home. I'll tell him when he gets back.”

 

_“Okay, honey. Call or send me a text if the two of you decided to come down here. I'll transfer you money for the train ride okay. I love so much Wheein! Talk to you later baby. Bye!”_

 

“I love you too mom, bye.” Wheein grinned as she hung up the phone and sighed happily. She felt much better after talking to her mom and seeing her parents again would make her feel even better. She was now determined to head down to Jeonju and needed to convince her brother to go with her.

 

“You're going to Jeonju? But I thought you were going to spend the holidays with me...” Hwasa's sad voice caused Wheein to turn back around and face the orange haired woman. The vampire had a sad look on her face and Wheein suddenly felt guilty. She had promised Hwasa that she would spend the holidays with her but now she had broken that promise.

 

“I know I said I did but...” Wheein bit her bottom lip and her eyes darted away from Hwasa's face. “I miss my parents. I've never spent a Christmas away from them.”

 

Hwasa was about to respond when Wheein's phone went off again. It was a text message from Byulyi telling her that they were at the cafe and asking where she was at. “Can we talk about this later? Byulyi and Yongsun unni are at the cafe already. I'll see you later.”

 

Wheein took off towards the front door and Hwasa stood frozen in place. As Wheein opened the door to head out, Hwasa finally turned towards the human girl. “Wheein wait! Wheein!”

 

But Wheein was out of the door and already walking down the hallway to the elevator. Hwasa felt pain in her chest, a knot in her throat, and the tears in her eyes finally fell. She felt hurt, betrayed and angry. She crushed the cup in her hand and threw it towards the kitchen where the blood splattered all over the floor and remaining blood on her hand dripped down her arm.

 

Hwasa headed for her bathroom to wash away the blood on her hand and arm. After that, she headed towards the front door, grabbed her coat and headed out of the apartment. There was an hour left before Orange Caramel opened, but Hwasa knew that being in the store and preparing the merchandise before opening would distract her from what had just happened. She thought things were getting better between her and Wheein, but it was still apparent that she and Wheein had not fully resolved everything yet.

 

 

 

 

 

“I'm really excited that Namjoon's mom is coming with us to Pyeonchang. She'll finally meet my parents and we're going to go skiing. It will be so much fun.” Jin's grin was from ear to ear as he talked. His parents and Namjoon's mom were supportive of their relationship but had never met until now that Christmas was coming up.

 

“Yeah, mom is even more excited than me.” Namjoon smiled.

 

“That sounds like so much fun. It makes me miss my parents.” Hoseok commented and Jimin squeezed his boyfriend's knee in support.

 

“You guys are going to have so much fun in Pyeonchang. The ski resorts over there are really nice. Honestly, you won't be disappointed regardless of which one you go to.” Jimin commented as he grabbed a fork full of scrambled eggs.

 

“Sounds like you know them all.” Jin said and Jimin nodded his head as he chewed his food. A conversation was then started regarding the ski resorts and Hoseok and Namjoon listened as they ate.

 

The four boys had met for breakfast at a restaurant and all four had exchanged gifts earlier. Jimin had grown fond of the Namjin couple and considered the two men friends now, which is why he went out of his way to get them a nice gift that they could use at the resorts after Hoseok had mentioned where they were going. Jimin had been surprised when both Jin and Namjoon had a gift for him.

 

He had received a watch from Namjoon, which matched the one Hoseok had received from the green haired boy as well. Jin had also gotten Hoseok and Jimin matching button up shirts. A white one for Hoseok and a black one for Jimin – the vampire's wardrobe was filled with mostly black clothing. Hoseok had gotten Namjoon a pair of shoes that he had gone on and on about one day after he saw them at the mall. For Jin, Hoseok bought him one of the new Pokemon games for his handheld system.

 

They had all promised not open their gifts until Christmas and after all the gift exchanging and ordering their breakfast, the conversation had drifted to ski resorts of all things. Hoseok was happy just hearing Jimin talk about everything he knew regarding the resorts. Their relationship really seemed to have blossomed even more now that everything was out there and he knew the truth about Jimin. Hoseok was full of curiosity and had asked a lot of questions to both Jimin and Jungkook who was also dating a vampire.

 

Another hour would go by before the four boys would eventually say their goodbyes. Namjoon and Jin would head back to get ready for their trip while Hoseok and Jimin would head to Orange Caramel.

 

 

 

 

 

“Unni stop shaking the box! You can't open it until Christmas.” Wheein scolded Byulyi and the older girl finally set the box down on the table and pouted.

 

Yongsun grinned at her childish girlfriend and reached down to her feet to grab the gift for Wheein that was from both of them. It was in a nice Christmas themed bag and Wheein happily accepted it thanking both girls for the gift. Whatever it was, she knew she would like it because her friends always gifted her with something really nice.

 

“You're going to love the gift Wheein. It's for you and Hwasa to enjoy.” Byulyi wiggled her eyebrows and winked at Wheein who suddenly had a scared look on her face.

 

Yongsun rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's comment and shook her head. “Please don't take this grease ball's comment seriously. It is NOT anything naughty, I promise. But, there is a gift for you and Hwasa in the bag.”

 

Wheein let out a sigh of relief and took a sip of her orange juice. Meanwhile, Byulyi was glaring at Yongsun and the older girl was laughing at Byulyi's glare. If it had been up to the blonde haired girl, that bag would contain something naughty and Wheein was positive it had been Yongsun who had picked out the gifts. She was surprised they had gotten something for Hwasa though because the vampire had not bought anything for Wheein's friends. At least, Wheein thought she hadn't.

 

“Thank you for the gifts unni. Hwasa didn't tell me if she had bought you guys anything, sorry about that.” Wheein looked down at the table as she apologized for the orange haired vampire.

 

“It's fine Wheein. They say the spirit of Christmas is giving not receiving.” Yongsun reassured the younger girl.

 

“I certainly like to give.” Byulyi wiggled her eyebrows and Yongsun smacked the back of her head. “Ow!”

 

“Serves you right.” Yongsun stuck her tongue out at Byulyi and Wheein couldn't help but giggle at their interaction.

 

“How is Hwasa by the way?” Yongsun asked Wheein and the younger girl stopped giggling.

 

“She's fine. She's just busy with the store today because of the holiday.” Wheein courtly replied and turned her attention back to the orange juice she had been sipping on. The two girls sitting across from her eyed each other suspiciously but decided not to mention anything. If something was going on between Wheein and Hwasa, it wasn't really their business unless Wheein wanted to make them part of it.

 

“Ah yeah, people always like to leave stuff for the last minute. Tell her we wish her a Merry Christmas.” Byulyi said and Yongsun nodded in agreement with her girlfriend. Wheein offered them a nod and finally one of the waiters at the cafe brought out their breakfast.

 

Conversation was kept to a minimum as they ate their food and Wheein glanced at the gift bag she had received from her friends. She wondered what was in the bag but she was not going to open it until Christmas day. As for what she had bought her best friends, well for Byulyi she had gotten several albums the girl had talked about wanting in the past. For Yongsun, she bought several books that the older girl had mentioned having on her wish list. They were simple gifts, inexpensive mostly, but they would be things both girls would enjoy.

 

After finishing their meals and paying for them, their goodbyes were filled with a lot of hugging and well wishes. They headed in different directions, Byulyi and Yongsun heading back home to Bucheon and Wheein back to Hwasa's apartment. Hopefully Hoseok would be there when she made it back.

 

 

 

 

 

When Jimin and Hoseok arrived at Orange Caramel, they were surprised to see how busy the place was. People really did wait until the last minute to buy their gifts. Jimin had to pull Yoongi and Jungkook away from the customers for a couple of minutes so that he and Hoseok could give them the gifts they had for them. Jimin's gift was really a bonus check for each of his employees and Hoseok had gotten a new lighter for Yoongi and a shirt for Jungkook. The two had been surprised with the gifts but grateful. They had gone back to work after receiving their gifts and Jimin had stayed in his office to finish some things while Hoseok wandered around the store for a bit.

 

Hwasa was the one working the register when they had walked in to the store, and now that Hoseok had wandered his way towards the front of the store he had noticed that the woman seemed frustrated. The register seemed to have gotten stuck and in frustration Hwasa slammed her fist on it effectively popping open the part containing the cash but then it wouldn't close. She apologized to the customer she was helping as she handed them their change.

 

Hoseok didn't know why she seemed so frustrated and he honestly hoped his sister didn't have anything to do with. He had embraced the idea of Jimin being a vampire but he knew his sister was still having some trouble with it even though she was clearly crazy about Hwasa. After helping the last customer in the line and catching a brief break Hwasa's eyes connected with Hoseok's.

 

He offered the woman a wave and she nodded at him as she sighed. Hoseok stepped up to the counter and leaned on it as Hwasa tried to fix the register. “Everything alright Hwasa? You seem upset.”

 

She left the register alone for a second and turned to Hoseok. “No, nothing is going right today.”

 

“Is that why you took it out on the register? I think you need a new one.” Hoseok offered a sheepish smile hoping his joke would at least get a smile out of her but it failed.

 

“I don't know what to do Hoseok. You sister... I feel like she still rejects me. Now she's decided to go back home to Jeonju.” Hwasa finally let it all out. She couldn't take it anymore and she hoped maybe Hoseok could talk some sense into Wheein.

 

Hoseok was surprised to hear the last part of what Hwasa had just said. _Wheein is going back to Jeonju?_ “What? We both agreed we were staying here with you and Jimin. What is she thinking?”

 

“That's what I said. Your mom called and she seemed so eager to leave.” Hwasa sounded utterly defeated and Hoseok felt for her. He reached over and placed his hand on Hwasa' shoulder to give her some reassurance.

 

“I'll talk to her okay.” Hoseok reached for his phone in his pocket and called his sister. Hwasa sighed and turned back to the register and a customer who had approached to pay for the merchandise in their hands.

 

The human boy stepped away from the female vampire and the counter and waited for his sister to answer his call. Finally after about five rings, Wheein's voice came through his phone. _“Hello, Hoseok?”_

 

“Hey puppy, are you in the apartment?”

 

_“Yes, I just got back. I need to talk to you by the way.”_

 

“I need to talk to you too. I'll be there in a few. Bye.” Hoseok hung up before Wheein could answer and walked back to the counter where Hwasa was checking another customer.

 

“I'm going back to the apartment. Let Jimin know.” He waved at Hwasa and she nodded at him. Hopefully he could knock some sense into Wheein. Anything really.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok turned the key to the apartment – Jimin and Hwasa had provided the siblings with a copy of the key. He entered the apartment closing and locking the door behind him; he then removed his shoes before walking up to Wheein who was sitting on the couch skimming through her phone.

 

“Hey sis.” He greeted the younger girl and took a seat next to her.

 

“Hey, mom called me earlier. She wants us to go to Jeonju to spend Christmas with the whole family. She even wired me money for our train tickets. You have to come oppa. Mom wants you there.” Wheein told him after turning to face her brother.

 

Hoseok looked at Wheein but didn't reply right away. Wheein could tell by his expression that Hoseok didn't seem convinced at all so she opened her mouth to try and convince him again but he motioned for her to stop and not say anything.

 

“Why do you suddenly want to go to Jeonju? You promised Hwasa you would spend the holidays with her and I did the same with Jimin. I'm not going Wheein. I told our parents before the winter break that I would not be going home this holiday. Jimin and I have been working through all this and we're in a good place. You should be working on that with your girlfriend instead of pushing her away.” Hoseok words struck Wheein. She felt guilty once again.

 

“I told Hwasa that I love her.” Wheein started but Hoseok cut her off before she could say anything else.

 

“Okay, but did you forgive her for not being completely honest? Did you take the time to listen to her and try to understand? Have you shown her you love her? I understand that finding out that she is a vampire is shocking because I was shocked too when Jimin told me. But despite that one fact about them, they haven't changed who they are. Jimin is still the guy I fell in love with and Hwasa is the same woman that you fell in love with. So what if they're vampires and would like to feed from us? They'll only do that if we willingly give ourselves to them.”

 

Wheein turned away from Hoseok. She knew her brother was right. She did not have an answer for him. She wasn't even sure anymore why she had a problem with Hwasa. The woman had been persistent that day until Wheein had finally given up and from then until now, Hwasa had done everything she could to make Wheein feel comfortable. The orange haired woman had even given her entire room to Wheein and was sleeping on the couch.

 

“Wheein. Wheein, listen to me. I understand that perhaps you do miss mom and dad and would like to see them, but you can't keep neglecting Hwasa. You can't break your promise to her. Don't you understand that she would do whatever it takes to make you happy? Because if you keep hurting her the way you are, all you're going to end up doing is losing her. There is only so much she can take.” Wheein was now crying at her brother's words. He moved even closer to his little sister and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to cry onto his chest.

 

“What should I do Hoseok? I don't know why I find it so hard. You accepted Jimin so easily but yet I can't seem to do the same.” Wheein sniffled and continued to cry as her brother comforted her.

 

“Invite her to go with you. Have her meet mom and dad.” Hoseok suggested and smiled.

 

“What?!” Wheein shouted and pulled away from her brother. “And say what to them? 'Oh, hey mom, dad, this is Hwasa my girlfriend. They'll die.”

 

Hoseok shrugged. That sounded perfect to him. He would have to introduce Jimin to them one day too. “Yeah, that's exactly what you're going to say to them.”

 

“I hate you so much Jung Hoseok.” Wheein said and wiped the tears from her eyes.

 

“You know I'm right.” He smiled and Wheein jumped towards him and hit his shoulder before shoving him back. She then stood up and wiped the rest of her tears away and composed herself. Hoseok grinned widely when she walked towards the door, put her shoes on, and headed out of the apartment. _Alright, Wheein._

 

 

 

 

 

After Hoseok had left the store, Hwasa had called Jungkook over to the counter to see if he could fix the register because if she tried, it would have ended up in pieces on the floor. With Jimin's help, Jungkook had been able to fix the register and it was now functioning properly. Hwasa was now helping customers find the albums they were looking for or adjusting misplaced items. Stepping away from the counter and interacting with the customers had taken her mind off Wheein – at least for the moment.

 

Wheein was hoping that Hwasa would be at the counter when she entered the store, but instead it was Jimin and Jungkook who were up there helping the customers check out. The store was still packed full of customers and Wheein had to navigate her way through the isles hoping to spot her girlfriend. As she turned a corner, she bumped into Yoongi who offered her a smile and greeting.

 

“Wheein! How are you? Merry Christmas.” Yoongi's gummy smile was infectious and Wheein smiled back at him.

 

“I'm fine. How are you? Are you feeling better?” Wheein asked him and Yoongi nodded in response. “I wanted to thank you for saving me that night. You were really brave.”

 

“You don't have to thank me Wheein. You're my friend. I couldn't let them hurt you.” The two hugged each other briefly and pulled away moments later.

 

“Have you seen Hwasa by the way?”

 

“Yes, she was in the back by the office door helping a customer.”

 

“I'm going to go find her then. Thank you once again and Merry Christmas.” Wheein and Yoongi hugged once again – although, this time it was a much shorter hug. She waved at the blonde haired vampire and made her way towards the back of the store.

 

Like Yoongi had mentioned, in the back of the store was Hwasa looking through the shelf by the wall for an album the customer next to her wanted. The girl next to Hwasa was looking through the shelf as well and Wheein stood behind them and waited patiently. She didn't want Hwasa to lose a sale because she was impatient. After a minute or so, Hwasa finally spotted the album and grabbed it – handing it over to the very excited customer.

 

It was from her peripheral vision that Hwasa spotted Wheein, but she did not turn to face her until the customer walked away happily with the album they had been looking for. Now that they were alone in this area of the store, Hwasa turned to face her girlfriend who gave her a sheepish smile. Wheein knew exactly what she was going to ask, but suddenly she wasn't sure how to do it.

 

“Did everything go well with your friends?” Hwasa asked finally breaking the silence. She knew Wheein wanted to say something – it was obvious by the way the girl kept looking at the floor.

 

“Yes.” Wheein promptly replied. Hwasa raised an eyebrow and waited for Wheein to finally say whatever was on her mind. “I'm not here about that...I...well...Hwasa...would you like to come to Jeonju with me?”

 

Hwasa gasped. That was not anywhere near what she was expecting Wheein to say or ask. She thanked Hoseok in the back of her mind for his help. Wheein continued to look at Hwasa expectantly and finally composing herself and clearing her throat, the vampire responded. “I would love to go with you.”

 

“Really?! Okay! Well, I kind of bought the tickets for the train already. It leaves at 9pm tonight. I'll go back home and get our bags ready.” Wheein sounded really excited and Hwasa smiled.

 

There were two things Wheein had just said that had Hwasa jumping with joy on the inside. _Home_ and _our bags._ Wheein had referred to Hwasa's apartment as _their_ home and she was going to pack _their_ bags. Hwasa now looked like an idiot just standing there and smiling from ear to ear. Wheein giggled at her expression and stepped closer to Hwasa – taking one of the vampire's hands and holding it in hers.

 

“I'll see you when you get home. I'm sorry about earlier. I should have really considered your feelings. I'm glad you're willing to come with me though.” Wheein's words finally snapped Hwasa out of her internal giddiness.

 

“Don't worry about it Wheein. We're going to spend Christmas together and that's all that matters to me. My luggage bag is in the closet next to yours. I'll see you tonight.” Hwasa leaned in and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss. Wheein smiled into the kiss and when they pulled away, she waved goodbye to Hwasa and headed out of the store.

 

Hwasa pumped her fist as she shouted, “Yes!”

 

Jimin who had just walked to the back raised an eyebrow. “Uh, you alright?”

 

“I'm better than alright. I'm going to Jeonju with my beautiful girlfriend and we're spending Christmas together and I'm going to meet her parents...” Hwasa stopped after her last comment and gasped. “I'm meeting her parents! Fuck.”

 

“Jeonju? We hate that place.” Jimin scrunched up his face as he thought about the place.

 

“That's beside the point. I can't let them meet me looking like this.” Hwasa pointed at her hair and Jimin shrugged.

 

“You look fine.” He commented and she grabbed his hand.

 

“No we fucking don't. Let's go; we're going to Heechul's!” Hwasa dragged him away with her before he could protest. She ran so fast out of the store that the people she ran past just felt a breeze that they hardly paid attention to.

 

 

 

 

 

When Wheein arrived back at the apartment to pack up, she found her brother on his hands and knees scrubbing the tiles of the kitchen floor with a sponge. A dark red liquid had been spilled on the kitchen floor and it had splattered on the bottom cabinet doors as well. The cup and straw in the trash can was the clue that Wheein needed to know that it had been Hwasa who had caused the mess and it had been her fault for breaking her promise.

 

Wheein grabbed some paper towels and started helping Hoseok clean up even though he had had no reason to clean it in the first place. After cleaning up the mess, the afternoon had gone by quickly and by the time evening arrived, Wheein was done packing up her bag and Hwasa's. She hoped the clothes she had picked out of Hwasa's wardrobe would be okay.

 

Hoseok had spent the rest of the afternoon and evening watching a marathon of Unpretty Rapstar and talking back at the TV like he was part of the show. Now that the show was on it's second to last episode, Hoseok had a big bowl of popcorn on his lap and he was stuffing handfuls into his mouth. When the door opened, he didn't bother to turn to it as two of the contestants were having a heated rap battle.

 

“Unpretty Rapstar? I love that show.” Hwasa mentioned as she walked up to the couch and stood behind Hoseok. Jimin joined her and now both stood behind the human boy sitting on the couch.

 

“Me too! How was the rest of the day at the-” Hoseok turned around to face the vampires and when he saw them, the popcorn bowl flew off his lap landing on the floor in front of him and spilling the entire contents. “OH MY GOD! YOUR HAIR!!!!!”

 

A loud gasp followed from Hoseok and Hwasa burst into laughter while Jimin had a worried look on his face. Their hairstylist of many years, Heechul, had trimmed and dyed their hair back to what could be considered their natural hair color – dark brown. Neither vampire had a drastic change to their hair style aside from the color change but Hoseok was just surprised. Jimin had the sides and back trimmed but the top remained the same and Hwasa's hair was just a couple of inches shorter than before.

 

“Is it that bad?” Jimin asked his boyfriend and Hoseok shook his head.

 

Wheein had made her way to the living room after hearing Hoseok's shouting and she gasped after seeing the two vampires with their newly dyed hair. “Wow, you two look different but the same at the same time.”

 

Hwasa stopped laughing and turned to Wheein giving her a big smile. “Do you like it?”

 

Wheein smiled and nodded. “I do.”

 

“I'm going to have to get used to it. I liked the orange hair. It was different.” Hoseok commented. Jimin smiled at his boyfriend and jumped over the couch to sit next to him, but he regretted that decision when some of the popcorn got smashed under his butt. Annoyed, Jimin pushed it off the couch and Hoseok moved down to the floor to pick up the mess he had made.

 

Hwasa and Wheein left the two men in the living room and went to Hwasa's room. Hwasa looked over her luggage bag and smiled at the clothing choices her girlfriend had made. She had picked modest yet fashionable clothing for the vampire which would leave a good impression on the human girl's parents. Both gathered a few more things they would need to for the trip and once they were ready, they said their goodbyes to Jimin and Hoseok.

 

There was an hour left before the train left when Hwasa and Wheein arrived at the train station. After going through security, they headed to the boarding area and waited another half hour before they could board the train. Once they boarded the train, they headed straight for their seats – placing their luggage in the overhead carriers and then taking their seats. The rows of seats were made up two seats on each side of the train so their ride would be private for the most part.

 

Once they were settled in and the train had taken off towards their destination, Wheein had shifted her body so she could rest her head on Hwasa's shoulder while the vampire was holding Wheein's right hand in her left. She had turned her sights to the window next to her. They hadn't spoken much since the train had pulled off but now that they were leaving Seoul behind, Wheein decided to get some things off her chest.

 

“Hwasa...” Wheein quietly said the woman's name.

 

“Hmm?” Hwasa hummed.

 

“I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting these past few days. I didn't mean to sound like I was rejecting you it's just...I don't even know. I'm being stupid.” Wheein tried her best to explain herself, but she couldn't find the right words.

 

Hwasa turned her head away from the window and looked at the top of Wheein's head. “I forgive you Wheein. It hurt a lot, but I can't be mad at you or even blame you for reacting the way you did. I just want to know if you forgive me.”

 

Wheein smiled at Hwasa's words and nodded her head. “Yes, I forgive you and accept you the way you are. You're my gorgeous, sassy, confident and sexy girlfriend.”

 

“Pfft...” Hwasa snorted and giggled. “Thanks. And you're my adorable cute Jindo pup who is secretly extremely sexy and has me whipped.”

 

It was Wheein's turn to laugh and gently smack Hwasa's forearm. They went back to being silent and just enjoying each others company as the train moved along the country side. Minutes had gone by when Wheein suddenly broke the silence again. “I'm excited to see Jeonju again. I didn't know I had missed the place this much. Have you ever been there Hwasa?”

 

Hwasa didn't take her eyes away from the window this time. She didn't answer right away, but she also didn't keep Wheein waiting too long for a response. Her mind had drifted to thoughts of the place. “I was born there, but aside from that, I have bad memories from that place.”

 

The vampire's response peaked Wheein's interest. She didn't know Hwasa had been born in the same place she had been, but then again, it wasn't something she had asked Hwasa when they first met. Wheein realized that she didn't know too much of Hwasa's background and so curiosity took over her and she had to finally ask.

 

“I didn't know you were born there. I was born there too even though we moved to Seoul when I was ten. Why...does it bring up bad memories though?” The human girl picked her head off Hwasa's shoulders to look at her girlfriend.

 

Hwasa turned to look at Wheein. She knew that after all that had happened lately, she needed to continue being honest with the human girl. Hwasa proceeded to explain why Jeonju was not a happy place in her memories and life.

 

 

 

 

The popcorn that Hoseok had spilled all over the couch and living room floor had been picked up and disposed off by the two men. For dinner, instead of cooking, Jimin had ordered a pizza and now the empty pizza box sat on the coffee table. Now that their bellies were full, Jimin and Hoseok were cuddling on the couch watching the marathon of the second season of Unpretty Rapstar.

 

Jimin had remained silent while watching the show; he had just giggled at Hoseok's comments. Meanwhile, Hoseok had continued to talk back to the TV like he was one of the girls on the show. When the beats of the songs being used for the competition were played, Hoseok would start grinding his body to the beat. The vampire found the show to be more interesting when his boyfriend was watching it.

 

Currently, Jimin's mind had begun to drift away from the show and Hoseok to Hwasa. It had been a very long time since either one of them had set foot in Jeonju so he hoped the place wouldn't trigger any of those memories for Hwasa. In his distraction, Jimin didn't realize Hoseok had been talking to him until he waved a hand in Jimin's face.

 

“Earth to Jimin? Is any one there?” Hoseok bopped Jimin's forehead and the vampire moved his head back in annoyance.

 

“What is it Hoseok?” Jimin asked.

 

“Ah, there he is. You okay? I was asking if you wanted anything to drink since I'm going to get a glass of water.” Hoseok replied motioning to the kitchen with his thumb.

 

“Oh, no I'm fine. You go ahead.”

 

“Okay.” Hoseok got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. Jimin turned to the TV and tried to concentrate on it instead of letting his mind wander like before. When Hoseok returned from the kitchen with a cold glass of water, he took a seat next to Jimin and reached for the remote.

 

He lowered the volume on the television and turned to face Jimin who turned to look back at Hoseok. “What were you thinking about earlier?”

 

“About Hwasa and Jeonju.” Jimin replied.

 

“Oh...is there a connection between the two aside from the fact that she's going there with Wheein?” Hoseok asked full of curiosity.

 

“There is.” Jimin's short reply left Hoseok wanting to know more.

 

“Mind sharing?” Hoseok smiled after asking hoping Jimin would nod and explain. He held back a squeal when Jimin nodded and turned his head to face the TV again. Hoseok's eyes drifted to the TV as well and then back to Jimin.

 

“The place brings bad memories to both of us. We're not fond of the place at all.” Jimin looked at Hoseok once again after responding. And just like Hwasa was explaining to Wheein why she wasn't fond of Jeonju, Jimin proceeded to explain to Hoseok why both he and Hwasa weren't fond of the place.

 

 

 

 

 

_Jeonju had been Hwasa's place of birth over four hundred years ago during the Joseon era. Jimin had been born a few months after in what is now known as Busan. Their parents had been nobles and when the new king had been crowned, they had been called to the capital to join his court. Their houses had been right next to each other, so at a young age Hwasa and Jimin had met and become friends._

 

_Their parents took their blossoming friendship for a potential future relationship and marriage. It would unite their families and make them even more powerful and influential in the king's court. Unfortunately, for the Ahn and Park families, their wish of their children getting married would not come true. In their teenage years, both Hwasa and Jimin had figured out that their attraction to people was directed to those of the same sex and in the times they were growing up in, it was completely unacceptable._

 

_Jimin had fallen for one of his hyungs. The guy was very handsome and was the leader of the group of special warriors trained to serve the king's army – an army Jimin would be a part of when he got older. As for Hwasa, she had befriended the youngest of the king's two daughters. The princess was very beautiful and very kind – she was the type of girl Hwasa would always find herself attracted to._

 

_The two childhood friends eventually confided in each other about their attraction for those of the same sex and it was something that was kept between the two of them. If they were close before, that one fact made them become even closer. Their crushes were unrequited love. Jimin's hyung ended up marrying the princess Hwasa had a crush on. At this time, there was a lot of pressure from both of their families for the two of them to marry, so Hwasa rebelled by leaving the capital and returning home to Jeonju._

 

_In Jeonju she would escape her parents pressure to marry and using the army as an excuse, Jimin followed his best friend to Jeonju. There the two of them pretended to be a married couple to fool society. It was in Jeonju that the two of them would truly fall in love for the first time when they met a pair of friends who were just like them. The older man and woman charmed their way into Hwasa and Jimin's hearts. They had the two of them wrapped around their fingers and Hwasa and Jimin ended up willingly giving themselves to the vampires they had found for lovers._

 

_Their pure blood was what the vampires were seeking and eventually they would lose their virginity to these vampires. The vampires had introduced the two of them to the man who had turned them hundreds of years before. The man, who was one of the oldest vampires in existence at that time, always held parties and gatherings in his huge home for other vampires and their human lovers. The government in Jeonju had become suspicious of this man and therefore; had planned to find out what was going in this house._

 

_They infiltrated people into the house and eventually this lead to the local army exacting a cleanse in this house full of immorality. One night, during a very luxurious and exclusive party that Hwasa and Jimin were attending with their vampire lovers, the army attacked. Caught by surprise, both human and vampires alike were slaughtered like farm animals. Despite their abilities, Hwasa and Jimin's lovers were killed by the army that outnumbered them and the two human best friends would suffer the same fate._

 

_A sword was driven right through Jimin's midsection, while a spear caught Hwasa's back at an angle and stabbed right through her. The man who owned the house and hosted the party was so enraged by what was happening that he took out as many soldiers as he could. His age and prowess made him a difficult target to kill for the army. While other vampires continued to fight, and after killing several soldiers, the man looked over the bodies of Hwasa and Jimin's lovers. He had turned them a long time ago and they had been his favorites._

 

_He could no longer do anything for them, but their lovers, he could do something for them. So he picked up both Hwasa's and Jimin's dead bodies and escaped the battle happening in his home. He traveled far to a house secluded in the woods where no one would come looking for him, and there, he turned both Hwasa and Jimin. He gave them a second chance at life by turning them into vampires and making them his most prized pupils._

 

_The vampire taught them everything they would ever need to know about being vampires from their newly increased senses, endurance, strength and speed to the eventual special abilities they would discover about themselves. He told them that the most important part about being a vampire was feeding, and that to be strong and endure more they would have to drink the blood of only those that were pure. Virgins. If they ever took the virginity of their meal, the purity of the blood would decrease, but they could still continue to feed off them because they had only been touched by them._

 

_After two hundred years, Hwasa and Jimin returned to Jeonju, to the place they had died in. They thought they had forgotten that horrible moment but that day it flooded back into their memory like it had just happened moments ago. They left, agreeing to never return. They returned to their master only to find that he had left without a trace. They had looked for him, traveling across the world but never finding him. Hwasa and Jimin had eventually given up their search for the man, they loved him very much and were grateful – but it was time for them to live out on their own and figure out where life would take them._

 

_And finally here they were, four hundred and twenty five years later, madly in love with some of the most precious humans they had ever met in their lives._

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok wiped the tears that had fallen as he listened to Jimin's life story. He jumped on his boyfriend and hugged him so tight Jimin felt like he couldn't breathe. “So, if we do it, you can still feed on me?”

 

Jimin was incredulous. “Is that the only thing you got from that?”

 

“No! Of course not, but I had been curious about that all this time. But seriously, I can see why you guys don't like Jeonju. It's were both of you died.” Hoseok sniffled and more tears rolled down his face. Jimin wiped them off his face after the human boy pulled away from the hug.

 

“Yeah. Perhaps now it wouldn't be so bad, but I just know it will always remind us of that.” Jimin explained. Hoseok nodded in agreement and pulled Jimin in for a kiss to which the vampire responded happily.

 

It started slow and gentle, but it soon started growing more passionate and heated. Jimin fell back onto the couch with Hoseok on top of him and their make out session included a lot of groping and relentless kissing. Jimin's hands wondered underneath Hoseok's shirt while Hoseok ground his lower half into Jimin. Their make out session continued on for several minutes until air became a necessity and the two of them pulled away from each other – breathing hard, lips swollen, messed up hair and giggles escaping their lips.

 

 

 

 

 

Wheein pulled Hwasa' face closer to hers so that she could kiss her girlfriend after listening to Hwasa's life story. Hwasa happily responded to the kiss and let her lips gently move against Wheein's. They pulled away from each other after a few moments and Wheein hugged Hwasa's waist and rested her head on the vampire's shoulder.

 

“If you start feeling upset at any moment while we're in Jeonju, hold onto my hand. I'm here for you Hwasa.” Wheein told her girlfriend which brought a smile to Hwasa's face.

 

“I will.” Hwasa replied and turned to look at the window noticing that after traveling for hours they were almost in Jeonju. A voice came through the speakers in the train letting everyone know they would be arriving in Jeonju in twenty minutes. Hwasa moved to stretched as Wheein did the same after she let go of Hwasa's waist.

 

“Wheein?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are your parents picking us up? It's late and I would feel bad keeping them up.” Wheein smiled at Hwasa's words and patted her girlfriend's hand.

 

“My mom was so excited I was coming that she probably drank enough coffee to stay up all night. They don't mind really, so don't worry about it okay?” Wheein reassured her girlfriend and Hwasa nodded at the human girl.

 

When the train finally stopped, both of them stood up and stretched once again. Hwasa reached for their bags and then they exited the train along with the rest of the passengers. Once they were out in the terminal area and heading out of the train station, Wheein called her mom to let her know they had arrived and the older woman told her they were waiting outside of the station. She could clearly hear the excitement in her mother's words.

 

“Wheeinie!!!” Wheein's mom shouted out her name and ran towards Wheein to capture her daughter in a big bear hug.

 

“Baby girl!” Her father said as he hugged both Wheein and his wife. Both of Wheein's parents pulled away from her and Wheein's mom spun her around to get a good look of her daughter and see if she was truly well.

 

“Oh Wheenie! You look great honey. I love the black hair. Fits you better than that light brown you had when you left for school last year.” Her mother commented.

 

“She's gotten more beautiful too.” Wheein's dad said to her mom. Wheein couldn't help but blush profusely at her parent's compliments. She had completely forgotten to introduce Hwasa to her parents. Hwasa on the other hand had been watching the interaction between Wheein and her parents with a smile on her face.

 

Wheein had told her how strict and sheltered they had been while she was growing up and that had painted them in a bad light on Hwasa's book. Now that she was watching their interaction in person, Hwasa's opinion about Wheein's parents had changed. They were so sweet and caring towards the human girl. They were not the monsters Hwasa had imagined in her head. They had mostly likely been like that because they just wanted the best for their children.

 

“Wheeinie, who's your friend? She's gorgeous!” Wheein's mother pointed at Hwasa and the vampire was brought out of her thoughts by the woman's voice. She offered both of Wheein's parents a sheepish smile while Wheein had a huge grin on her face.

 

“This is Hwasa.” Wheein said while moving to bring Hwasa closer to her parents.

 

“Oh nice to meet you Hwasa!”

 

“Yes, thank you for accompanying our baby girl.”

 

Wheein's parents pulled Hwasa to give her a big bear hug and the vampire was honestly shocked. She couldn't even return the hug because both of them had her in a tight hold. Once they pulled away, Hwasa offered both a bow. “It's nice to meet the two of you as well.”

 

After the introductions, Wheein's parents led the two girls to their car so they could head to the family home. The conversation in the car had mostly been between Wheein and her mother and her father did not speak up until Hoseok was mentioned.

 

“I'm gonna give that boy a good stern talking to when we see him again. I was hoping he would come down here with you baby girl. I was finally going to give him that telescope he asked for all those years ago. I felt bad telling him no!” The man explained and Wheein's mom turned to her husband.

 

“I told you that you should have gotten it for him sooner!”

 

“He didn't need it back then! I mean, the stars are nice, but what kind of job would he get with that? He needed a more practical profession.”

 

The two of them went on about that for another good minute until Wheein's mom brought the conversation back to her daughter and Hwasa. “So tell me Hwasa, do you go to school with our honey bun here?”

 

“No, I don't.” Hwasa replied.

 

“Oh?” The woman said and Wheein's dad looked at Hwasa through the rear view mirror.

 

“How did you two meet then?” The man asked.

 

“At a cafe.” Hwasa and Wheein replied at the same time. They looked at each other briefly and then turned back to Wheein's mom who was looking at them.

 

“Cute.” She said and eyed smiled. “So, if you don't go to school with Wheein, where do you go to school?”

 

“I don't go to school.” Hwasa answered and before her mom could say anything, Wheein added to Hwasa's answer. “Hwasa owns a record store mom. She's a young business woman.”

 

“Oh! Nice!” Wheein's dad said.

 

“Wow! And I take it the business is going well for you? How old are you if you don't mind me asking?” Wheein's mom was truly a curious woman. Hwasa was good at lying and did it convincingly too.

 

“The business is great.” Hwasa responded. That part was true, the next one wasn't. “And I'm twenty five.”

 

“Twenty five?!” Both parents shouted at the same time.

 

“So young!”

 

“And successful!”

 

“Wheenie, she's a keeper for sure.”

 

“What?!” Wheein asked surprised at her mother's last comment. Hwasa was surprised too. Neither of them were sure what the woman was referring to.

 

Wheein's parents burst into laughter at their daughter's shocked expression. “Oh, we know dear.”

 

Wheein turned to look at her dad and then at her mom when the woman added to his comment. “You don't have to lie to us Wheeinie. We know Hwasa here is your girlfriend.”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“How...?”

 

There was more laughter from Wheein's parents and shocked faces on both Wheein and Hwasa. Wheein thought she was dreaming. How could her parents know that about her – them. She had never told them anything or mentioned anything about being gay but somehow they knew. The entire conversation had led them to her childhood home and Wheein's dad parked the car and turned it off.

 

“Your father and I figured out a long time ago that our children were a little different. It's why we were so strict with the two of you. We did it to protect you honey because even though we accept you and your brother the way you are, many people won't. I'm just glad that you found the perfect girlfriend to bring home to us. Welcome to the family Hwasa.” Wheein's mom explained and her father nodded in agreement.

 

Hwasa was so shocked by their insight that she was at a loss for words. Wheein on the other hand was positive she was dreaming. Wheein's parents exchanged a glance and chuckled at the girls' expressions. They got out of the car and ushered both of the girls inside the house after grabbing their luggage bags. The older humans hugged their daughter and Hwasa once again after entering the house.

 

Because it was late, they told Wheein that they had prepared her old room and both she and Hwasa could sleep there. They did make Wheein promise that she and Hwasa wouldn't do any funny business in the house. Luckily for the two of them, Wheein's old bed was big enough for the two of them. They didn't even bother unpacking anything and simply crashed into the bed. The trip had exhausted them.

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok groaned at the sound of his phone ringing so early in the morning. He was having such a nice dream too, but the stupid phone had to ring and wake him up. Whoever was calling him this early was about to get an earful from him. Jimin groaned as well after the ringing phone woke him and he mumble _"turn that thing off"_  before turning over.

 

Hoseok swiped his thumb across the phone's screen and brought it up to his ear. “What?! It's so early. Why are you calling?”

 

 _“It is not early! It's almost eleven. Why are you still asleep? Did you finally give your booty up to Jimin?”_ Wheein's voice sounded way too obnoxious to her brother at the moment. Hoseok trashed his body on the bed and whined into the phone. He could hear her giggling.

 

“No! My booty is intact! What do you want?” Hoseok was too annoyed at the moment to deal with Wheein.

 

 _“Mom and dad are mad with you for not coming down here. Also, they know you're gay as fuuuuuukkk-”_ Wheein dragged the last word and stuck her tongue out at her brother even though Hoseok couldn't see her.

 

“WHAT!” Hoseok shouted and jumped off the bed. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW? JUNG WHEEIN I SWEAR TO GAWD IF YOU'RE FUCKING WITH ME I'M GOING TO GO DOWN THERE AND PERSONALLY END YOU.”

 

Wheein's laughter could be heard in the room even without the phone being on speaker mode. Hoseok could hear her take a breath and she finally responded. _“Nope, I wish I was but I'm not. First thing they said after fawning over Hwasa was that I had picked the perfect girlfriend. They meant it too. Like, girlfriend girlfriend. Then they told me they have known for years that we're queer and that's why we could never go out because people wouldn't understand.”_

 

Hoseok was speechless. His parents knew. They had known all this time and they were fine with it. So many emotions built up inside Hoseok that he started crying while still on the phone with his sister. Jimin had sat up on the bed with an annoyed look on his face after Hoseok's outburst, but now he looked worried. Hoseok was suddenly crying his heart out and Jimin did not know why.

 

 _“Mom, he's crying but your voice should cheer him up.”_ Hoseok heard his sister talking to their mother and when the woman's voice came through the phone, Hoseok let out another round of tears.

 

Jimin was now standing next to Hoseok, rubbing his back while Hoseok listened to his mother over the phone. The woman reassured him that she accepted him and loved him very much. When Hoseok heard his father's voice he turned into a complete mess. The man had been very hard on him about everything, but there were moments when he showed Hoseok how much he loved him. They had good memories of their father and son moments.

 

Perhaps he became harsher as he dealt with the realization that his only son was gay, but in the end he could never turn his back on Hoseok or Wheein. He loved his children very much and even though it was over the phone, Hoseok heard his father's acceptance and love. Jimin had heard everything but remained silent as he comforted his boyfriend.

 

It took Hoseok a while to finally compose himself, and once he had, he promised his parents that both he and his boyfriend would go down to Jeonju for the new year celebration. After hanging up, Hoseok turned to Jimin and cried once more in his boyfriend's arms. Jimin remained patient and continued to comfort Hoseok. His heart swelling with love and pride knowing that Hoseok's parents had given him perhaps the most meaningful Christmas present.

 

After spending the rest of the morning comforting Hoseok, Jimin had made his way down to Orange Caramel to help Yoongi and Jungkook with the last few hours before the Christmas break. The store was open from noon until six, and after closing, Jimin had returned back to the apartment to find a candlelit dinner waiting for him. Hoseok had gone out of his way to make a delicious Christmas Eve dinner for the two of them. Cooking was a hidden talent Hoseok had not told Jimin about and the vampire was pleasantly surprised.

 

After eating dinner and drinking a couple of glasses of wine, the two men had moved to the living room to watch a couple of Christmas movies and just enjoy each others company. When midnight finally struck, the second movie they had been watching ended and Jimin shut off the TV. He turned to Hoseok and smiled.

 

“It's officially Christmas and I don't want to wait any longer to give you your gift.” Jimin had a particular glint in his eyes as he spoke. Hoseok suddenly felt nervous and anxious. What could Jimin have possibly gotten him? He wanted to know.

 

“I want to give you your gift too.” Hoseok commented and Jimin smiled and got up from the couch and headed towards his room. Hoseok waited patiently for Jimin to return and when his boyfriend came back to the living room, he had an envelope with a ribbon around it.

 

“I thought a lot about what I wanted to give you. I even asked Hwasa for suggestions, but in the end, this particular idea stuck. Please, open it.” Jimin explained and handed the envelope to his boyfriend.

 

Hoseok took the envelope and studied it for a few seconds before removing the ribbon and proceeding to open it. He pulled the paper inside of it out and unfolded it to read it. Hoseok's eyes widened and his jaw dropped at what he read. “Jimin!”

 

Jimin grinned and took a seat next to Hoseok. “The owner of the dance studio came into the store one day and mentioned that he was selling it. It's not very big, so for you it's perfect. You own your own dance studio now where you can dance your heart out. It's also not too far from my store.”

 

The only way Hoseok could respond to such a grand gift from Jimin was to hug him and kiss him. “Wow! Jimin, you're going to make me cry. I don't even know what to say.”

 

“You don't have to say anything babe. It's all yours. You can even sell it if you want. That's the title to it.” Jimin explained and Hoseok hugged him once more. After he pulled away from Jimin, Hoseok placed the title back into the envelope and set it down on the coffee table.

 

“I also thought about my gift for you a lot but in the end, I figured that what I was going to give you was the best option. I want to give myself to you Jimin. Take me however you want. Feed on me.” Hoseok did not break his eye contact with Jimin after telling him that _he_ was Jimin's gift.

 

Jimin was speechless for a brief moment. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.” Hoseok nodded. Jimin could see it in Hoseok's eyes – the determination and willingness. Jimin suddenly felt his senses sky rocket. Hoseok breathing was becoming a bit more shallow, his heart rate had picked up and his body was warm and inviting. Jimin started salivating. He wanted to feed now and Hoseok was willing.

 

“May I do it now?” Jimin asked and Hoseok answered by nodding once again.

 

 

 

 

 

After their parents had talked to her brother and had such a heartfelt conversation, Wheein had joined her mom and Hwasa in the kitchen of the their old home. The rest of Wheein's family that lived in Jeonju would be arriving anytime soon with more food that had either already been cooked or would need to be cooked. The three women prepared all the vegetables, meat and rice they would be cooking for the big family feast that would happen later on in the day to celebrate Christmas Eve. Apparently, the same thing would be done the next day for Christmas.

 

Wheein had mentioned how her family loved to party and that was exactly what it had turned into after all her aunts, uncles and cousins arrived. Everyone had taken their turn hugging both Wheein and Hwasa and the latter had been introduced to the family as Wheein's friend. As wild as Wheein's family was, Hwasa was sure that she could have been introduced as more but for right now friend was the safe bet.

 

It took all afternoon to cook the food for everybody and once evening came and sun started to set, the entire Jung family had gathered out in the back yard to eat and talk. Dinner was followed by music, people dancing and others getting drunk and dancing as well. Wheein and Hwasa had truly enjoyed themselves with the entire family, but by the time midnight came, they had escaped the party and were locked inside Wheein's bedroom.

 

“You're family has officially worn me out Wheein. They're insane but in a good way.” Hwasa said while sitting at the end of Wheein's bed. She sighed and threw her back onto the soft mattress.

 

“Worn you out? What do you think they did to me?” Wheein giggled and jumped on the bed next to Hwasa. She turned to face her girlfriend and gave Hwasa the biggest puppy eyes she could make.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Hwasa asked even though she had not turned to look at Wheein. She could see what the girl was doing even though she wasn't facing her.

 

“Where is my present? It's past midnight so it's Christmas now.” Wheein grinned and Hwasa chuckled. Of course Wheein would ask for her gift.

 

“It's in my bag. Hold on.” Hwasa said and got off the bed to go get the gift she had bought for Wheein. The vampire pulled out a small black box from her bag – she had grabbed it yesterday when Wheein wasn't looking.

 

Wheein was now sitting up on her bed looking at her girlfriend expectantly. Hwasa handed Wheein the small black box and the human girl quickly removed the lid from it and saw a distinctive ring box inside. She gasped loudly and pulled the smaller felt box out and turned to Hwasa.

 

“Hwasa!” Wheein then started squealing and Hwasa chuckled.

 

“Well, open the ring box. The actual gift is inside.” Hwasa smiled and Wheein nodded her head. The box clicked as Wheein opened it and inside was a silver ring with very small diamonds encrusted in the middle of the ring and running in a line all around it.

 

“It's so beautiful oh my god! Yes, Hwasa, I'll marry you.” Wheein blurted out and Hwasa burst into laughter.

 

“It's not an engagement ring! It's not fancy enough for that. It's a couple ring to match mine.” Hwasa pulled out a ring from her jean pocket just like Wheein's but instead of diamonds it had small rubies around it. “Your birthstone is a diamond and mine is the ruby.”

 

“Well, I'm wearing it on my ring finger and you're wearing yours on your ring finger too.” Wheein placed the ring on her finger and smiled at how it was the perfect size. She then turned to Hwasa and took her ring. Hwasa was about to protest until Wheein grabbed her hand and placed the ring on Hwasa's ring finger.

 

“There! Now we're officially a couple.” Wheein grinned bringing their hands together. Hwasa chuckled and shook her head.

 

“We've been an official couple for a while.”

 

“Shush! Don't take this moment from me.”

 

“Alright, alright. Whatever my princess wants.”

 

“Why not Queen?”

 

“We're not married yet.”

 

“And will we be one day?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Hwasa!”

 

“Where's my gift Wheein?”

 

“Oh! Um... about that...” Wheein's eyes wandered away from their hands and down to the floor. “I didn't actually buy you anything. I was...but I sort of spent it on everyone else...”

 

“Well, if you didn't get me anything then that's fine. I don't really celebrate Christmas but I did this for you. You deserve this and so much more.” Hwasa squeezed her girlfriend's hand for reassurance.

 

Wheein smiled and turned to completely face Hwasa. She brought her hands up the vampire's face, placing them on her cheeks. Wheein looked at her girlfriend's face admiring her features and finally locking eyes with her. “I might have not bought you anything, but I did get you something. Something that money could never buy you. I thought it of it way before everything happened and now that we're in a better place I'm sticking to it. I'm giving myself to you Hwasa. Take me, feed on me.”

 

“Wheein...” Hwasa brought her hands up to Wheein's and pulled the human girl's hands away from her face. Hwasa then brought her hands up to Wheein's face and pulled the girl towards her. The vampire then placed the most loving kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

 

 

 

 

 

This had been the moment both Hwasa and Jimin had been waiting for since the day they met the Jung siblings. Feeding on their pure blood had been their goal, but now it was more than just a goal – it was an honor.

 

Despite being in different places, Hoseok and Wheein were experiencing the same thing – the same feelings. Their bodies were completely relaxed and feeling as though they were in a trance. Their breathing was slightly labored, they felt incredibly warm and their lips were red and swollen from the passionate kisses their lovers had given them.

 

Their bodies also tingled with pleasure as their lovers licked and sucked on their necks. They could feel the long and sharp fangs lightly scraping against their skin but never cutting into it. Strong arms wrapped around their bodies holding them in place, and finally after abusing the same spot on their necks, Hoseok and Wheein felt it. The sting and slight pain of their skin being pierced by the sharp fangs.

 

Their lovers lips and mouth were warm like the blood rushing out of their necks. Euphoria took over their bodies as they became dazed. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure as their lovers greedily sucked on the life giving essence that flowed through their bodies. Hoseok gripped onto Jimin's shoulders the same way Wheein gripped onto Hwasa's. Moans escaped their lips and their bodies were limp after the vampires pulled away from their necks.

 

Wheein and Hoseok could feel their respective lovers tongues running over the wounds on their necks. Their saliva covering the wounds and closing them to stop the blood flow. With eyes glazed over, neither sibling could clearly make out the look on their lovers face. Hwasa and Jimin on the other hand relished in the feeling the pure blood of their human lovers. They felt more alive than ever, their bodies tingled with pleasure and satisfaction. They licked their lips and the blood around them was sweet on their tongues. Hoseok and Wheein had been the perfect prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me in a good way. I never planned to actually include Wheein and Hoseok's parents but the idea came up as soon as I started writing. I gave them a twist because supportive parents are honestly my favorite. Regarding the ages of the characters, Hoseok is 22, Wheein 21. Jimin and Hwasa died when they were 25. Yongsun and Byulyi are both 22. Namjoon and Jin are both 23. Jungkook is 18 and Yoongi died when he was 23. I think I had other notes but I forgot lol.


	11. New Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I apologize for not updating last week but the start of the Olympics always draws my attention because I love sports. This chapter is rather short but I felt like I needed to finish off the previous chapter. There will be more notes at the bottom, but for now, enjoy!

The morning sun stirred Hoseok awake. He opened his eyes for a second and then closed them right away while bringing a hand to cover them. There was a soreness in his neck that brought his free hand to cover the area where Jimin had bitten him and a groan escaped his lips. He felt lethargic – the previous night had been a surreal experience. Jimin's bite and incessant feeding had felt like an eternity. Hoseok thought his boyfriend had sucked him dry, but Jimin had assured him it had been enough to fill up a bag from a blood donation bank.

 

“Oh good thing you're awake. Breakfast won't go cold now waiting on you.” A slight chuckle escaped Jimin's lips as he took a seat next to Hoseok on the bed. The vampire placed a tray over Hoseok's lap causing the human to finally rub his eyes and sit up.

 

Hoseok turned to look at Jimin and smiled back at him to return the big smile on the vampire's face. There was something different about Jimin this morning – a certain glow. Hoseok wasn't sure if it was the sun's rays that were coming in through the open curtains or if vampires naturally glowed after feeding. One thing was for sure though, the rather paleness that adorned Jimin's skin before had been replaced by a darker tone and a slight pink on his cheeks.

 

“You cooked breakfast for me? Wow – it looks delicious.” Hoseok eyed the food before him with amazement. Jimin never mentioned he could cook – he always just talked about how good Hwasa's cooking was.

 

“I know a little something I've picked up from Hwasa. I made you some fried eggs with steak and sliced up some fruit and orange juice for you to drink. You need to recover well after the first time.” Jimin pointed at everything he had prepared and Hoseok poked the fruit with his fork and took a bite of the melon.

 

“Mmm...it's sweet.” He smiled and Jimin smiled too.

 

“Try the steak.” The vampire grabbed the steak knife and took the fork from his boyfriend to cut up the piece of meat for him. Jimin then fed a small piece of meat which Hoseok gladly took.

 

“Mmmm!” Hoseok clapped excitedly as he chewed the juicy piece of meat. Jimin had cooked and seasoned it perfectly.

 

“I'm glad you like it!” Jimin chuckled and Hoseok took the utensils from him to continue eating the meal before him. The vampire watched his boyfriend eat his breakfast simply enjoying the moment.

 

Outside, despite it being sunny, light speckles of snow were falling once again in the city of Seoul. From the window it seemed as though the city had stilled from it's constant busy vibe. It was Christmas and people were mostly likely at home spending time with their families.

 

Hoseok swallowed his last bite of food and reached for the glass of orange juice to down the remaining amount. “Thank you Jimin. Everything was really good.”

 

“You're welcome babe. It's the least I've could have done for you. Merry Christmas!” Jimin leaned in to Hoseok and placed a kiss on the human boy's cheek. A blush crept up to Hoseok's cheeks.

 

“Oh that's right, it is Christmas! Merry Christmas!” Hoseok giggled and turned to look towards the window noticing how snow was falling. The smile on his face disappeared and he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts for a moment.

 

“Everything alright babe?” Jimin asked.

 

“Yeah...” Hoseok nodded. “I suddenly remembered my parents and now I want to see them.”

 

“Well, you did tell them we would go for New Years unless...” Jimin trailed off and suddenly smiled. “What if we head down to Jeonju today? Make it a road trip.”

 

Hoseok spun his head around so fast Jimin thought he got whiplash. “Are you serious?! That would be amazing!”

 

Jimin laughed and nodded his head. “Yeah, I'll drive. Let's get our stuff ready and head out. The earlier we leave the earlier we'll get there.”

 

Hoseok clapped excitedly and jumped off the bed as soon as Jimin had pulled the tray away from him. The human boy knew his parents would be absolutely surprised seeing him arrive before planned and they would get to meet his wonderful boyfriend. This would be the best Christmas yet.

 

 

 

 

 

Wheein woke up to an empty left side of the bed and she gasped. She felt all of the blood rush away from her face in horror. She thought that Hwasa would be next to her or at least spooning her when she woke up but her girlfriend was nowhere to be found. Wondering what had happened to her girlfriend, Wheein pushed the sheets off of her and headed for the door of her bedroom. There was a bathroom in her room but she knew Hwasa was not there because the door was wide open.

 

Once outside of her room, Wheein headed towards the kitchen. Relief washed completely over her when she saw the opened refrigerator door and Hwasa's feet. “Oh my god there you are. I thought you had left.”

 

Hwasa raised her head up and turned to look at Wheein – closing the refrigerator door and holding the box of orange juice in her right hand. “Why would I do that?”

 

“I – well, last night – and um” Wheein wasn't even sure how to respond and Hwasa smirked. The vampire took a few steps closer to Wheein and once she was in her girlfriend's personal space, Hwasa leaned in.

 

“You thought I would feed on you and just leave? Please Wheein, I'm just getting started with you.” Wheein could feel the devious smirk on Hwasa's face and her cheeks suddenly had all the blood on her body on them because of how red they were.

 

“Eh..heh heh...” Wheein gulped.

 

“I was actually getting you some orange juice and was hoping to prepare a nourishing breakfast for you but then I realized all of your family would want breakfast and I'm not up to cooking for all them.” Hwasa chuckled and moved to reach for a glass in the cupboards.

 

“Oh gosh, that would take all morning. They eat like it's their last meal.” Wheein giggled thinking about her hungry family.

 

Hwasa turned around with the glass completely filled and Wheein happily took it. She drank a quarter of the juice and smiled while savoring its sweet and tangy taste. Hwasa smiled and wiped a drop of juice from Wheein's chin.

 

“Thank you for last night Wheein. It's the best gift you could have given me.” Hwasa was extremely close to her again and Wheein felt extremely shy. The memory of last night's events was still fresh in her memory.

 

She felt as though she had given herself completely to the female vampire. The action felt as though it was incredibly intimate, more so than sex ever could be, but she had never done that. Wheein was left with very little time to think about it though – Hwasa's lips were on hers all of the sudden and she couldn't help but kiss her girlfriend back. Wheein's arms instantly wrapped around Hwasa's neck and the vampire pulled the smaller human girl closer by her waist.

 

“Oh my god!” A young girl's voice suddenly caused the couple to pull apart from each other and turn to look at the owner of the voice. One of Wheein's cousins, Eunbi, was staring at them with her jaw practically on the floor.

 

“Eunbi...” Wheein barely managed to say her cousin's name when the girl turned around and shouted for her friend.

 

“Yerin!” Eunbi ran off in the direction she had come in and ten seconds later she was back in the kitchen again with her friend.

 

“You owe me ten bucks! I told you Hwasa unni was Wheein unni's girlfriend!” Eunbi pointed at the two older women and her friend Yerin pouted.

 

“You have no proof.” The cute girl with bangs crossed her arms a looked defiantly at Eunbi.

 

“They were kissing! I saw them! And not like on the cheek, it was on the lips! Like we kiss.” Eunbi suddenly realized what she said and placed her hand over her mouth. “Oops!”

 

Hwasa and Wheein stared at the two younger girls and started laughing. They were so cute and Wheein wasn't surprised her cousin had a girlfriend. She always did like hanging out with the boys and dancing with Hoseok. Eunbi hyung was what they always called her.

 

“So, Yerin is your girlfriend? Cute. And yes, Hwasa is mine.” Wheein smiled at her cousin who was being hit by Yerin for revealing the truth. The younger girls stopped and turned to look at Wheein and Hwasa.

 

Their faces were suddenly flushed and they felt incredibly shy. Neither one got a chance to reply to Wheein, even though all four knew the answer, because Wheein's mom suddenly walked into the kitchen and greeted all four girls.

 

“Good morning Wheeinie, Hwasa! Eunbi, Yerin, good morning to the two of you too. I'm glad all four of you are here in the kitchen. Mind helping me make breakfast for everyone? I can't possibly feed everyone by myself.” The older woman was already putting on her apron and everyone nodded at her except Eunbi.

 

“Auntie, I don't know how to cook.” Eunbi whined and the older woman laughed.

 

“You're going to learn today kiddo! Yerin, do you know how to cook?” Wheein's mom asked the younger girl.

 

“Yes, I do.” Yerin answered with a smile.

 

“Oh good! At least you picked a girl that can feed you Eunbi-ah.” Wheein's mom laughed again and all three girls joined her except Eunbi who pouted and crossed her arms. Wheein handed her an apron and a minute later all five women were busy gathering ingredients, pots, pans and kitchen tools.

 

Half an hour later and the food was ready to be served and eaten. Wheein's family suddenly appeared out of nowhere – every one had stayed the night over – and were quickly grabbing plates and spoonfuls of food. It was if they had served a pack of hungry wolves. Wheein and Hwasa had excused themselves from the kitchen and taken their breakfast outside to the patio.

 

It was a cool winter morning, but unlike Seoul, there was no snow in Jeonju at the moment. Eunbi and Yerin had followed the two older women outside and all four took their seats at one of the round tables. The three humans greedily dug into their meal while Hwasa took her time with her food. After feeding on Wheein last night, Hwasa didn't really want any actual food. She was set for a while now after consuming her girlfriend's pure blood, but to avoid the stares and questions, she ate her breakfast like any normal person.

 

“Unni, where is Hoseok oppa? I thought he would be here.” Eunbi directed her question at Wheein who looked over at her cousin.

 

“He decided to stay back in Seoul with his boyfriend.” Wheein winked at Eunbi and both she and Yerin gasped. Yerin had not officially met Hoseok, in fact just yesterday she had met Wheein, but Eunbi had told her everything about her two favorite cousins.

 

“Oppa is gay too?! I knew it!” Eunbi slammed her hands on the table and Wheein shushed her.

 

“Just tell the whole house will ya!” Wheein scolded her and the younger girl started giggling.

 

“Sorry unni. This is great news though!” Eunbi clapped excitedly. Yerin smiled at her girlfriend but remained quiet.

 

“Hwasa unni...” Eunbi started as she turned to face the vampire. Hwasa turned to look at the younger girl while Wheein looked at her cousin expectantly. She was hoping Eunbi would not ask anything embarrassing.

 

“Okay, so, um, you're like really hot – Yerin don't be jealous – why did you pick my cousin? I mean, Wheein unni is a total dork.” Eunbi's grin was from ear to ear. She knew Wheein was going to chase her around the backyard and probably try to beat her up but she couldn't help but tease her favorite unni.

 

“Eunbi!” Yerin yelled at her girlfriend – who burst into a hearty laughter that matched Hoseok's.

 

“You're dead brat!” Wheein jumped over the table to try and grab Eunbi but Hwasa held her back by the waist. The vampire couldn't help but laugh alongside the younger girl.

 

After pulling Wheein back down into her seat and Eunbi finally controlling her laughter, Hwasa turned to the younger girl and answered her question. “Wheein might be a dork as you say, but she's my cute dork. I was enamored the moment I saw her – her cute face, adorable dimple, and sexy tight body...mmm... I could just eat her up.”

 

Hwasa winked at Eunbi and then at Wheein causing both of them to blush a deep shade a red. Wheein because of Hwasa's compliments and Eunbi because the thought of her cousin having sex was both embarrassing and gross at the same time.

 

“Gross! Ugh, too much information!” Eunbi made a disgusted face and crossed her arms in an “x” formation.

 

“That's what you get for asking.” Yerin laughed and Hwasa grinned.

 

“Don't tell me you don't feel the same way about your girlfriend? Yerin is a total cutie.” Hwasa motioned with her hand towards the younger girl and Eunbi suddenly got defensive.

 

“Don't you dare unni! Yerin is mine.” Eunbi moved her arm in front of her girlfriend and Yerin rolled her eyes. Hwasa chuckled and suddenly she and Eunbi were talking about how amazing their respective girlfriends were. Wheein and Yerin sighed and stepped away from the two of them – grabbing all the empty plates and bringing them inside the house.

 

 

 

 

 

After showering and getting dressed, Hoseok started getting his bag and Jimin's ready as the vampire showered as well. Their drive to Jeonju, without too much traffic, would take a little over two hours and Hoseok wanted to make sure he had the best playlist on his phone ready. The drive was going to be lit according to him, so he was excited to get into Jimin's car and dance all the way back home.

 

By the time Jimin was ready, Hoseok had packed everything and was waiting in the living room so they could leave. They grabbed their bags, headed out of the apartment towards Jimin's car and in no time they were out on the road heading towards the highway that would take them to Jeonju. Hoseok had gotten his playlist going as soon as the car had started moving and he was jamming out to his favorite songs – some of which were Jimin's favorite as well.

 

An hour later into the drive, Hoseok had gone from dancing to sleeping like a baby. He had tired himself out in the excitement and now his head was resting on his left shoulder and a bit of drool was starting to drip on the side of his mouth. Jimin looked over at his boyfriend for a second and smiled while shaking his head. He lowered the volume on the car's audio system and then moved his right hand to try and wipe away the drool on the side of Hoseok's mouth.

 

Hoseok only managed to stir his body and move his head to the other shoulder as Jimin tried to wipe the drool. The vampire chuckled at his boyfriend and moved his right hand back on the steering wheel. It was best if Hoseok got his rest for the remainder of the trip because once they made it to Jeonju, he would spend the rest of his energy just being around his family.

 

 

 

 

 

By midday, Wheein and Hwasa had left the house to go out for a walk around Wheein's childhood neighborhood. It was no surprise to the two of them when Eunbi and Yerin had tagged along. The two younger girls had taken quite a liking to the “Wheesa” couple as Eunbi had named them. Currently, Wheein and Hwasa were sitting on a bench at the local park across from the swings were Eunbi and Yerin were swinging away.

 

“Young love, it's so cute.” Hwasa commented as she watched the younger girls giggle as they swung back and forth in their respective swings.

 

Wheein nodded in response while looking at Hwasa and she smiled. Hwasa looked so relaxed and content at the moment. There was a glow to her that Wheein could only deduct as coming from the blood she had drunk last night. The human girl moved her hand to her neck and touched the spot where Hwasa had bitten her. She had been surprised to see that the area wasn't swollen or bruised, but she could faintly see where Hwasa had bitten her. Now that she was touching it, she could feel where the holes had once been.

 

“Does it hurt? It shouldn't.” Hwasa asked after noticing Wheein was touching her neck.

 

“No, it doesn't hurt. I was just curious.” Wheein answered and added, “Hwasa, I think this is the best Christmas I've ever had. I got to see my parents and my family all while spending it with you as well.”

 

“For it being the first one I've actually ever celebrated, it has been quite nice. You honestly gave me the best gift last night. I feel really great. Thank you Wheein.” Hwasa smiled and reached for Wheein's left hand to hold it tightly. Wheein smiled at the contact and leaned closer to Hwasa to give the vampire a kiss on the cheek. Hwasa turned to face Wheein and their lips met in a quick kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hobi wake up! We're in Jeonju.” Jimin gently nudged his sleeping boyfriend after passing up the sign that said 'Welcome to Jeonju'.

 

“Huh?” Hoseok moaned. He squinted his eyes while they adjusted to the sun.

 

“We're in Jeonju.” Jimin told him again. Hoseok nodded in understanding and stretched his limbs while yawning. He was determined to enjoy the ride before they left but had failed and now he was annoyed with himself.

 

“Why'd you let me sleep? I missed all the sight seeing.” Hoseok whined and pouted. Jimin chuckled and shook his head.

 

“I don't think mountains and a whole lot of trees count as sight seeing. Anyways, which way am I going?” Jimin grinned at Hoseok's pouting face. Sighing, Hoseok started giving Jimin directions to his childhood home.

 

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling up to the house Hoseok had grown up in for most of his childhood. Jimin had to park the car on the side of the road because the entire driveway was taken up by several cars. Hoseok figured the rest of their family was there. He had not seen the majority of his aunts, uncles and cousins in years so this would be a nice surprise for them. Both men got out of the car and proceeded to take out their luggage from the trunk.

 

Hoseok had just set his luggage bag down on the ground when he heard someone call his name. The voice sounded familiar but different. Honestly, he couldn't recognize who it belonged to until he turned around to see his cousin Eunbi running towards him in a mad dash.

 

“Hoseok oppa!” Eunbi shouted and literally jumped on Hoseok bear hugging him with her arms and legs.

 

“Eunbi?” Hoseok questioned with a surprised look on his face – his arms remaining by his sides because the girl had wrapped herself around him.

 

Eunbi let go of him and dropped to the ground – landing on both feet and cheering with her hands in the air. “Yes! The one and only. I missed you so much oppa, I'm glad you made it.”

 

“Hoseok!” Wheein called out her brother's name and pushed Eunbi to the side to hug her brother. “Why didn't you tell me you were coming! Mom and dad are going to be so surprised and happy.”

 

Eunbi glared at Wheein for pushing her but the glare turned into a huge grin when Hoseok turned to face her and offered her a smile.

 

“After talking to them last night, and um, you know...” Hoseok trailed off and Wheein cut in. “Eunbi knows. She's one of us.”

 

“Oh!”

 

“Yup!”

 

“So yeah, I wanted to surprise them a little earlier. Anyways, Eunbi you've grown up so much since last time I saw you.” Hoseok reached for his cousin and this time he hugged her back. After pulling away he turned to Jimin and brought his boyfriend closer. “This is Jimin, my boyfriend, and Jimin, this is Eunbi my favorite cousin.”

 

The vampire and teenage girl greeted each other and bowed to each other. Hwasa and Yerin who had been left behind on their walk back to the house after Eunbi and Wheein spotted Hoseok, finally arrived to where the rest of them were standing. Yerin stepped closer to Eunbi while Hwasa maintained her distance and looked at Jimin. She could tell by his demeanor that her best friend had fed last night like she had with Wheein. Seems like the siblings might have planned it perhaps.

 

Another set of introductions went by as Yerin was introduced to Hoseok and Jimin and vice versa. Hwasa had informed the teenage girls that Jimin was her best friend and everyone just seemed to click together. Gay thing? Nah or maybe. Finally after all the introductions and small chat, Jimin locked his car and all six of them headed towards the front door of the house. Wheein walked inside first and asked everyone to wait as she wanted to surprise the family.

 

Luckily for her, everyone had gathered in the living room and were currently having an immersive and intense game of cards going. Not everyone was playing, just the six of the guys and everyone else was watching and cheering them on.

 

Wheein cleared her throat and called out her parents. “Mom, dad?”

 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face Wheein. Her mother stepped closer to her and her father got up from the card game he was a part of. “Yes, honey?”

 

“Wait, stay there. I have a something for the two of you.” Wheein smiled and winked at her parents before turning around to go get the 'something'. She could have said someone but that might have given the surprise away.

 

Her parents and the rest of the family in the living room waited patiently for whatever Wheein was bringing in and the moment her parents saw their son walking towards them, tears formed in their eyes and they both pulled Hoseok towards them to give him the biggest and most loving hug they could give. There was a resounding boom of his name called out by the rest of the family and as soon as Hoseok was let go by his parents, the rest of the family was on him – hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

 

Hoseok couldn't hold his tears back after receiving such a loving and welcoming experience on his return home. Even Jimin was pulled into big hugs as he was quickly introduced to the family. The male vampire was overwhelmed but he couldn't resist the smile on his face. Everyone was just so excited and welcoming that there was no way he could not feel happy and excited himself. The card game was forgotten after their arrival and the big Christmas feast was going to follow now.

 

The food had been set out once it had finished cooking and the entire family went outside to just party and eat once again. Hoseok had wanted to talk to his parents and for them to properly be introduced to Jimin but he knew that with everyone going wild that would have to wait. They had time though – they were staying until past New Years.

 

 

 

 

 

After Christmas day had passed, and everyone had returned home, Hoseok was finally able to talk to his parents and introduce Jimin to them. His father had sworn he would give his son a stern talking to for not coming earlier, but that talk had completely gone out the window and he was just happy to talk to Hoseok and show him his love and support. Luckily for the human boy, his parents took a liking to Jimin and he was approved by them to be with their son.

 

The fact that Jimin was Hwasa's best friend and business partner was also another check of approval on their list. They were happy their children had found partners that loved and cared for them, and that could also provide for them if it was ever needed.

 

The rest of the week went by quickly. Hoseok and Wheein had taken their partners out to see modern day Jeonju. Jimin and Hwasa even went to the area where the house they had originally died in was but that area was now completely different. It was a business area of the city and any traces of that grand house were completely gone. Their decision to avoid Jeonju after the bad memories created there had helped them, and after seeing that this was not the Jeonju they once knew, they were a lot more comfortable being in this city.

 

It was now New Year's Eve and the whole family had gathered in Hanok Village to celebrate the new year and watch the fireworks. The place was located in the middle of the city and attracted a whole lot of the population so the place was packed. Wheein and Hwasa had set down a blanket so that they could have a picnic with Eunbi and Yerin who had grown very attached to the older women. They looked up to Hwasa and Wheein. Meanwhile, Jimin and Hoseok were seated next to a tree and had their arms around each other while cuddling.

 

Their position drew some looks from people but neither men cared what those people thought. They were here to have a good time and bring in the new years together. Jimin gently rubbed the top of Hoseok's head as it laid on his chest while looking up at the few stars they could see. They had about an hour left before midnight hit and the fireworks would light up the sky.

 

“So, do you have a New Year's resolution?” Jimin asked his boyfriend and Hoseok nodded.

 

“I do.” He replied.

 

“Mind telling me what it is?” Jimin asked curiously but Hoseok shook his head. The vampire prodded his boyfriend again but Hoseok refused. Sighing, Jimin decided to tell his instead. “Well, I'll tell you what mine is. I plan to convince my boyfriend to move in with me full time. That way he doesn't have to pay the school for that dorm room and I could spend a lot more time with him and drop him off every morning and pick him up every afternoon.”

 

“I'm jealous. This boyfriend of yours sounds like one lucky guy.” Hoseok teased and Jimin laughed.

 

“I'm lucky I found him. He's so adorable most of the time, but there are times when I just want to mmm... take him and have my way with him.” Jimin grinned deviously and Hoseok blushed profusely.

 

“Oh wow. Well, he should give it up then or he'll end up on all fours without knowing.” Hoseok didn't even know what he was saying. He was flustered and was trying to keep up the conversation. Jimin's laughter was the only thing that broke it.

 

“That sounds like rape babe. I would never.” Jimin laughed again – not that rape was anything to laugh about – but their talk was just playful. There was no malice in it.

 

“Seriously though, would you consider that? My offer? I missed you a lot these past six months and I think that moving in together would just make it easier on both of us. What's the worst that could happen?” Jimin said turning the conversation into a more serious tone.

 

“We break up?” Hoseok's question was rhetorical and honestly he hoped that would never happen.

 

“Exactly even though I would be really upset if that happened. I don't ever want to lose you – not when I've fallen so hard for you.” Jimin replied and Hoseok moved his body up so he could kiss Jimin. Their kiss was quick but effective to show their love towards each other.

 

“When you say you love me, it makes me really happy. I feel like a giddy teenage girl.” Hoseok giggled and Jimin smiled at him.

 

“I'm glad you're not a girl though because not to be disrespectful towards the wonderful females I know, but ew.” Both Jimin and Hoseok burst into laughter.

 

The rest of the hour went by quickly; and when the clock struck twelve, the fireworks flew high into the sky and burst into an array of different colors. The dark sky was lit up and the sound of people cheering was the only other thing that could be heard. It was now the start of a new year, new beginnings and new experiences.

 

Hoseok was now standing next to Jimin as they both looked up at the sky lit up by the fireworks. He turned to look at Jimin and smiled knowing that he was going to take up his boyfriend's offer to move in with him. Hoseok turned to the sky once again and smiled. He was ready; ready for everything – life, school and his relationship with Jimin in the romantic and sexual aspect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Hoseok and Wheein's cousin in this story is Hwang Eunbi aka Sinb from Gfriend. Yerin is from Gfriend as well since I ship the two of them.
> 
> I can now officially say that there are exactly three chapters left for this story. I focused a bit more on JiHope because the next chapter will contain their smut scene. The chapter after theirs will be the Wheesa smut scene and the final chapter will be the epilogue. Since I've told you this, everyone has time to prepare and mourn the ending haha.


	12. Hawaii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I'm sorry for not updating in a while but I went on vacation after writing the last chapter and then I got an idea for a new story. If you like Wheesa, please check out February :D Another reason why it took me so long to finish this chapter (I started writing it after writing the first chapter of February) was that I'm terrible at writing smut and that stressed the hell out of me! So I apologize to all of you, especially the JiHope fans, for my terrible smut writing. I tried my best.
> 
> WARNING
> 
> This chapter contains graphic sexual adult content. Read it at your own discretion and please make sure you're of age. You've been warned!

 A pair of arms wrapped around Hoseok's neck causing him to smile and lean back on the couch he was sitting on. Wheein pressed her face closer to his and he smiled even wider. His sister was standing behind the couch rocking from side to side while hugging him. It was spring break and in a few hours both Hoseok and Jimin would be at the airport ready to leave for their week long vacation.

 

“I'm so jealous oppa! You get to go Hawaii with your boyfriend and I'm stuck here in Seoul.” Wheein whined and Hoseok chuckled.

 

Hwasa, who was in the kitchen, yelled at Wheein. “I heard that!”

 

Wheein turned her head to face towards the kitchen and stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend who couldn't even see her. She let go of her brother and moved to take a seat next to him on the love seat. All of their luggage had been packed and was waiting for them by the door. At the moment, Hoseok was watching TV while Jimin showered and Hwasa prepared breakfast for all of them.

 

Jimin had surprised Hoseok with the trip to Hawaii on his birthday back in February but because of school they could not take the trip until the week he got off for spring break. Sure the beaches in Hawaii would be full of people, but they were planning on having a really good time while being there.

 

By the time Jimin finished showering and got dressed, Hwasa had finished preparing breakfast and all four of them sat at the dining table to enjoy the delicious meal before having to go drop off the boys at the airport. There wasn't much chatter while they ate – that was until Wheein broke the silence.

 

“Hwasa...” Wheein whined. “I wanna go to Hawaii!”

 

Hwasa rolled her eyes while Jimin and Hoseok held back their chuckles. “What about your cousin and her girlfriend? You got money to pay for their tickets? Because I might own a business but I'm not that rich.”

 

Wheein made several more whining sounds and wriggled in her chair while pouting. Finally Jimin and Hoseok burst into laughter and Hwasa rolled her eyes and shook her head.

 

“Hwasaaaaaaa....”

 

“No.”

 

Hwasaaaaaaa....”

 

“Eat your food.”

 

“Hwasaaa – ouch! Hoseok!” Wheein stopped whining and rubbed her shin that Hoseok had kicked under the table.

 

“Hwasa is right. You promised Eunbi and Yerin that you would show them around Seoul this week.” Hoseok reminded his sister and Wheein pouted once again. She had promised her cousin now that they were keeping in touch every week. The two younger girls were excited to come to the big city and spend time with Wheein and Hwasa – who they looked up to.

 

“Excited to babysit Hwasa?” Jimin teased his best friend and Hwasa kicked his shin. “Ow!”

 

 

 

 

 

After eating breakfast and leaving the dishes in the dishwasher to wash them, Hwasa and Wheein had helped the boys carry their luggage down to Jimin's car. The ride to the airport took a bit longer than Jimin would have liked but he had to deal with several spots of traffic on the way to Incheon. Hwasa had tried to take a nap on the ride there but with Wheein and Hoseok being obnoxiously loud singing and dancing, both she and Jimin had spent the ride laughing at their partners antics.

 

Upon arriving at the departure area of the airport, all four of them had gotten out of the car to get the luggage and say their goodbyes. Wheein had clung to Hoseok really tight and wished him a safe trip and made Jimin promise that he would take good care of her brother. It took Hwasa to pull away the human girl from Jimin and Hoseok. The brunette vampire had said her goodbyes and given the boys well wishes but it was nowhere near the level of Wheein's emotional goodbye.

 

Finally, after probably holding the drop off line for a good ten minutes, Hwasa was able to drive away from the airport. Jimin and Hoseok had made their way inside the airport to print out their boarding passes, check in their extra bags, and pass through security. After passing through security, Jimin and Hoseok had to wait an hour to board their plane so they decided to stop at the different shops inside the airport to look around and pass the time.

 

Hoseok had taken quite a liking to the different Seoul city souvenirs at one of the shops and was holding several items in his hands when Jimin walked up to him. The vampire frowned at his boyfriend and grabbed one of the items in Hoseok's hands – a snow globe.

 

“Are you going to buy these? We already live in Seoul.” Jimin chuckled and placed the snow globe back on the shelf the others were on.

 

“I didn't know they had this stuff! It so nice.” Hoseok replied and grabbed the snow globe again.

 

Jimin smiled adoringly at his boyfriend and then shook his head. “Save your money for the souvenirs from Hawaii babe.”

 

Jimin took the items Hoseok had in his hands and placed them all back on the shelf. He smiled knowing that his boyfriend was pouting cutely next to him. The vampire grabbed his boyfriend's hand and led him out of the store while Hoseok did a grabby hand at the items and whined. “But the souvenirs...”

 

“You don't need them. We'll get some in Hawaii. Let's get to our gate; we have an almost nine hour flight and boarding will start soon.” Jimin explained as he dragged Hoseok away from the shop. Once they were at their gate, they took a seat in a couple of empty chairs and waited for the boarding to start.

 

A nervous feeling suddenly came over both men. Nerves that came perhaps from excitement and expectations of what this trip would bring. Jimin had planned out everything that both would be doing while they were on vacation, but he hoped that there would be other nice surprises along the way.

 

 

 

 

 

Hwasa had driven Jimin's car to the train station after dropping off the boys at the airport. She and Wheein had to pick up Eunbi and Yerin about the same time that Jimin and Hoseok's flight would be departing. The drive to the train station had been quiet on Wheein's end – the human girl had tired herself out earlier and took a nap on the way there.

 

Hwasa had been lucky to find a parking spot closer to the train station building so she tickled her girlfriend until Wheein stirred and smacked Hwasa's hands away while giggling. It wasn't the way she wanted to be woken, but the playful smile on the brunette's face made Wheein smile back at her. They exited the car and headed inside the station to wait on the two teenage girls.

 

“I wonder if my brother and Jimin are already in the air.” Wheein mentioned while standing next to Hwasa in the arrival area of the station.

 

“They should be by now. The flight is long and it will be late here by the time they make it there.” Hwasa responded as she looked at her phone to see what time it was. “The girls should be arriving any minute now.”

 

Wheein let out a loud sigh and the vampire turned to face her girlfriend who was pouting cutely. Hwasa knew very well that her girlfriend wanted to go to Hawaii or somewhere just as nice since she found out that Jimin was taking her brother there. Honestly, Hwasa was surprised herself when Jimin mentioned to her what he had bought his boyfriend for his birthday. Jimin had really stepped up his game when it came to Hoseok – not that Hwasa was in competition to better Jimin, but she felt like she was lacking in this department when it came to Wheein.

 

For Christmas, Jimin had bought a dance studio for Hoseok while she had gotten Wheein a couple ring. Now for Hoseok's birthday, Jimin had gotten him a luxury trip to Hawaii for the two of them. Wheein's birthday was next month and Hwasa had not even thought about what she was going to get for her girlfriend. Wheein deserved something nice too. In all her contemplating, Hwasa missed the curious look Wheein had given her and the arrival of Eunbi and Yerin.

 

“Unni!” Eunbi yelled out as she ran towards Wheein and hugged her cousin tightly.

 

“Eunbi! Yerin!” Wheein called out both girls' names as she hugged her cousin then hugged Yerin who happily returned the hug.

 

“Hwasa unni!” Eunbi wrapped her arms around Hwasa's waist and squeezed tight effectively snapping the brunette out of her thoughts.

 

“Huh?” Hwasa felt Eunbi release her arms from around her and another pair of arms followed as Yerin hugged her as well. The vampire didn't return the hugs and this caused all three women standing before her to give her a curious look.

 

“Hwasa are you okay?” Wheein asked. Hwasa's eyes connected with Wheein's and she gave the human girl a nod.

 

“Yeah, sorry I was just thinking of something. Hi girls, it's nice to see the two of you again. Are you both excited to see Seoul?” Hwasa answered and turned her attention to the two teenage girls.

 

“Yes!” Both Eunbi and Yerin cheered.

 

“I want to see all of Seoul!” Eunbi mentioned and Yerin nodded her head. “Me too! I want to visit your music store unni.”

 

“Well, I guess we know what our first stop will be. Let's go!” Wheein cheered by pointing towards the doors and leading her cousin and her girlfriend to the exit. Hwasa chuckled slightly at the three kids in front of her and pulled out her cellphone.

 

Jimin would most likely not see the text until he and Hoseok landed in Hawaii, but Hwasa went ahead and texted him anyways. _“You're making me look bad bro. Give me your travel agent's number.”_

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok had clung to Jimin's arm when the plane had begun to lift off of the ground. He had been excited to fly in a plane for the first time but the actual realization of flying had scared Hoseok. What if the plane never made it? What if it crashed? What if he died? So many questions flashed across his mind but Jimin's hand holding onto his and another hand patting his head made Hoseok turn to face Jimin.

 

The vampire was sitting by the window – he pulled the visor down on it so Hoseok couldn't see outside. Hoseok was sitting in the middle seat and leaning towards his boyfriend. “It will be okay babe. It's a long flight but I promise nothing will happen. Just relax.”

 

Hoseok sighed, nodded and released the iron grip he had on Jimin's hand. He took a few deep breathes and that helped him relax a little bit. The first thing Hoseok did to help himself relax even more was to try and take a nap. With the headphones in his ears and Jimin's strong shoulder to rest his head on, Hoseok had fallen asleep for about three hours. Jimin had joined him in his siesta as well.

 

After waking up, the flight attendants had provided both men – as well as the other passengers – with drinks and food to eat. They ate their dinners while watching the movie that was currently playing in the screens in front of them. Another movie followed when that one ended, and in between the movie, bathroom breaks, and small chatter, both Jimin and Hoseok had fallen asleep again. It wasn't until the plane started descending that Jimin woke up and he woke up Hoseok.

 

Curious about the land below them, Jimin lifted the visor on the window slightly and he could see the beautiful clear blue water, tall green mountains, and the city of Honolulu. While it was most likely night time in Seoul, in Hawaii it was a sunny afternoon.

 

“Hoseok, look how beautiful it is down there.” Jimin lifted the rest of the visor and pointed at the window.

 

Hoseok was a bit hesitant to look out the window but when he did, he gasped loudly. “Oh my! It's so beautiful!”

 

Jimin grinned and chuckled. “Yeah it is and we'll be landing soon. Put your seat belt on.”

 

Hoseok did as Jimin told him and both excitedly awaited for the moment when the plane would land. Once the plane landed and started making it's way to the terminal, everyone in the plane seemed to come alive as they started turning airplane mode off on their phones and talking loudly. Jimin had reached in his pocket for his phone to take it off airplane mode.

 

The first thing he noticed after the phone connected to the nearest cell tower was a text message from Hwasa. Jimin grinned at the text and instead of messaging her back, the male vampire dialed his best friend's number. It took a few rings until Jimin heard the sound of someone answering their phone.

 

“Jimin?”

 

“Hwasa! We just landed. Hoseok is ready to jump out of his seat.”

 

“Hi Hwasa!” Hoseok shouted at Jimin hoping his sister's girlfriend could hear him. Jimin handed his phone to Hoseok so he could properly greet the people on the other line. Wheein, Eunbi and Yerin had a ruckus going on in the background.

 

“OPPA!”

 

“PUPPY!”

 

“HOSEOKIE OPPA!”

 

“HYUNG!”

 

“YERINIE, EUNBI HYUNG!”

 

And even though Hwasa and Jimin could not see each other, their reactions at that moment were exactly the same; eye rolling at the intensified screaming and questioning why they were in love with their respective Jung sibling.

 

 

 

 

 

When Jimin had mentioned to Hwasa about a luxury trip to Hawaii for him and Hoseok, he hadn't been lying. After exiting the plane, getting their luggage and making their way towards the exit, Jimin and Hoseok had found the limousine driver outside waiting to take them to their hotel. The inside of the limousine was huge and the space was way more than either Hoseok or Jimin could cover. There was a bottle of champagne and two glasses in the middle of the back seat that Jimin wasted no time in popping open.

 

He served himself and Hoseok a glass as the driver made his way out of the airport and towards the hotel. Hoseok sipped on the champagne and looked around inside of the limousine in awe. He had never been inside of one so the feeling of suddenly enjoying such luxury was a bit overwhelming. Jimin placed his left arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and pulled him closer.

 

“I've got many things planned out for us. It's going to be amazing.” Jimin mentioned and Hoseok smiled while taking another sip of the champagne.

 

“I can't even imagine it. Just this limousine is amazing. It's so big that I don't know whether to just sit here or throw myself across the seat over there.” Hoseok downed the rest of his drink and Jimin chuckled.

 

“You can do whatever you want. We can even open the sunroof and stick our heads out of it.” Jimin pointed at the sunroof and Hoseok gasped.

 

“LET'S DO IT!” And Hoseok was suddenly across from Jimin opening the sunroof and sticking his head and shoulders out of it. “WOOOOOOOOO!!!!”

 

Jimin burst into laughter at Hoseok's sudden outburst. He downed the rest of the champagne in his glass as well and moved to join his boyfriend. Luckily for the two of them, the sunroof was big enough for both of them to have their heads and shoulders sticking out of it.

 

“Wow! Hawaii is so beautiful.” Hoseok mentioned in awe as he looked at the scenery around him. He could see the city of Honolulu as well as the mountains and the beach. This spring break would be the best he ever experienced.

 

“It really is.” Jimin's voice was full of amazement as well. He had traveled to many places around the world but he had never been to Hawaii, so this was going to be an wonderful experience for him too. Especially with Hoseok at his side.

 

They spent a few minutes looking at the view until Hoseok pulled his head back inside the limousine and Jimin followed – closing the sunroof after going back inside. Hoseok laid out on the seat parallel to the vehicle while Jimin took a seat on the back seat and served himself another glass of champagne.

 

“What are you looking forward to?” Jimin asked. He had planned the trip and the excursions but he wanted Hoseok to have the last say in whatever he wanted to do on this trip.

 

“Sex on the beach.” Hoseok answered and Jimin spit and spilled the champagne all over his shirt.

 

“What?!”

 

“Yeah, Wheein said it's really good. Hwasa got her the drink one day when they went to a club. She said they probably make the best ones in Hawaii since the beach is...well everywhere.” Hoseok chuckled.

 

“Oh, the drink...” There was so much disappointment in Jimin's voice but Hoseok did not notice it. “Yeah, we can get you one at the hotel bar. I'm sure you'll like it.”

 

“I want to try surfing too even though I'm probably going to bust my behind and drown. You have to save me Jimin.” Hoseok giggled and looked over at his boyfriend who was trying to wipe away the champagne that was all over his shirt.

 

“Jimin how did you spill the champagne on you?” Hoseok got up from the seat and moved closer to Jimin to help him wipe it off his shirt even though it was soaked.

 

Jimin gave Hoseok a knowing look but the human boy seemed oblivious to how it had happened. “Bump.” There had been no bump but Hoseok didn't respond; he simply continued to try and wipe Jimin's shirt.

 

The hotel that they were staying at was not far from the airport and it was right in front of the beach. It was now evening time in Honolulu so the sunset that Jimin and Hoseok saw when the limousine arrived at the hotel was absolutely beautiful. Both men were in awe of how incredible the orange tinged sky looked in contrast with the clear blue water of the beach across from them.

 

After getting their luggage out of the limousine with help from the driver, Jimin tipped the man and then headed inside to the hotel lobby with Hoseok following right behind him. Jimin had picked up the English language many decades ago so he had no trouble talking to the receptionist. After receiving their room number and keys, the couple headed towards the elevators to get to their room.

 

Their room was located at the very top floor of the hotel, and when Hoseok used his key to open the door, the sight before him made his jaw drop as well as the luggage bags he was holding. The presidential suite was more than he had expected. The room was enormous. It had a kitchen, a living room, the biggest bathroom, closet, bedroom and bed he had ever seen. Jimin had gone all out for this trip and Hoseok knew it had cost a pretty penny.

 

“I think my whole family fits in this room and on this bed.” Hoseok commented before taking a seat on the bed. Once he felt the mattress dip and he sunk a bit into it, Hoseok let out a moan and threw the rest of his body on top of the bed. “Oh my god I'm going to sleep on a cloud.”

 

Jimin chuckled and walked over to the bed to lay on it next to Hoseok. “Wow, it is a cloud.”

 

“I'm going to sleep for days!” Hoseok rolled his body over to lay on his stomach and hug the bed as best as he could.

 

“You cannot sleep for days babe. We have a lot of things to do and places to see.”

 

“Try and stop me Jimin!”

 

A pillow suddenly hit Jimin's face and he turned to look at Hoseok who was grinning from ear to ear. He grabbed the pillow that had been thrown at him and threw back at Hoseok – striking him in the face. As if they were fifteen year old girls, Jimin and Hoseok started a pillow fight that led to a small wrestling match on the bed followed by their butts hitting the floor. Tired out from the flight and their antics just now, both men sighed and smiled at each other. They decided to go to sleep and unpack in the morning.

 

 

 

 

 

The week of spring break had gone by a lot faster than Hoseok would have liked. They had done so many things everyday that had left both of them tired out but satisfied at the end of the day. Hoseok had gotten a chance to go surfing as he had wished and had openly flirted with the cute instructor in front of Jimin to make his boyfriend jealous. He hardly understood the blue eyed blonde man that had taught him the basics of surfing but somehow Hoseok managed to flirt with him. The guy had ended up very red and it wasn't just from the sun.

 

Jimin had only shaken his head and smiled during the entire fiasco because even though the instructor was very handsome, he knew Hoseok was just flirting to get a rise out of him. He was amused by it but not jealous at all. He was too old and experienced to fall for it.

 

Aside from surfing, they had enjoyed just hanging out at the beach, going to the spa inside the hotel, but the best excursions had been the ones where they got to travel to all of the islands. They had gotten the entire experience of not only visiting Hawaii but also seeing it. Hoseok had filled up an entire SD card of pictures and videos that he would be showing to Wheein and everyone else back home.

 

They now only had two days left in the beautiful islands of Hawaii and these would be the ones they would use to simply relax and get some rest before having to fly back home. It was a very early morning in Hawaii, 4:00 am to be exact when Hoseok woke up to call Wheein back home. It was about 11:00 pm back in Seoul so he was positive his sister would be awake at that hour. Jimin was in a deep slumber when Hoseok got out of the bed and headed over to the balcony so he could talk without waking the other man.

 

The sun and excursions had taken a toll on Jimin so he had been feeding small amounts of blood from Hoseok in the past few days. Hoseok rubbed the spot on his neck where Jimin had bitten him before going to sleep last night as he dialed Wheein's number. After a few rings, a familiar voice greeted him.

 

“Hoseok!” A hiccup followed with lots of giggling. The sound of girls giggling and cheering could be heard in the background.

 

“Hey Wheeinie! How is everything going over there?”

 

Another hiccup and some giggling came from Wheein before she answered. “Great! We're partying – aahh! Yerin noooo!!!! Hehehehehehe...”

 

Hoseok shook his head as he heard loud laughter and things falling over. Wheein was also yelling at Yerin to get off of her while Eunbi's loud laughter could be heard in the background. It was obvious to Hoseok that everyone back home was drunk and partying it up. Whatever Yerin was trying to do to his sister, Hoseok did not want to know about it.

 

“Oppa...sorry. Yerin was trying to...” A hiccup, “kiss me hehehe... ” A lot of more noise came from the other line and Hoseok wished he could pull Wheein away so he could properly talk to her. Hopefully, she would pull herself away from everyone else.

 

Finally Wheein was able to walk away from everyone and talk to her older brother. She was tipsy, but still sober enough to hold a conversation with her brother. He told her everything they had been doing up until now and Wheein had squealed in excitement. She couldn't wait to see all the pictures and videos her brother had taken when they got back.

 

As for what Wheein had been up this past week, well it included hanging out with her cousin and her cousin's girlfriend. She and Hwasa had introduced the teenage girls to all of their friends back home and earlier that day everyone had gone to Lotte World – Byulyi, Yongsun, Namjoon, Jin and even Yoongi and Jungkook. The loud noise Hoseok heard earlier when Wheein answered was the party they were having back in the apartment.

 

Apparently everyone was drinking, even Eunbi and Yerin. Yoongi and Jungkook had disappeared to go make out somewhere. Wheein had been playing spin the bottle with Eunbi, Yerin, Yongsun, Namjoon and Jin while Hwasa and Byulyi had gone out to buy more beer and snacks. Part of Hoseok wished he was there to see the insanity but another part of him was glad to not be there.

 

They continued to chat for a while until Hoseok started yawning and Wheein started doing so as well. A moment of silence followed as the siblings began drifting into a slumber until they remembered to say goodnight to each other and finally hung up the phone. Hoseok stretched his limbs and looked down at the beach below him and smiled. It was still dark outside and the lighting from the hotel and the street below shined onto the clear blue water.

 

Hoseok raised his phone in front of him and snapped a picture. He smiled and turned back around to head to bed. He snuggled up against Jimin and went to sleep. Hours later, Hoseok stirred from his sleep and woke up to find the other side of the bed empty. He rubbed his eyes and let them adjust to the sunlight coming into the room. The sound of the shower running let Hoseok know where Jimin was at the moment before he got a chance to freak out about Jimin's disappearance.

 

After Jimin came out of the shower, Hoseok took his turn and once both were ready they left their hotel room to go down to the hotel's restaurant and have breakfast. The only plan they had for the day was to enjoy the beach and walk around the city. They had done so much already that they were really not up to doing much. The day went by quickly and by the time evening came, both Jimin and Hoseok got dressed up to go have a dinner date at one of the city's finer restaurants.

 

The restaurant was located next to the beach to give the customers a great view. It was the theme of all of the business located near the water and while Jimin and Hoseok appreciated the view, they decided to be seated away from the windows. The dimmer lighting and cozy booth they had been seated at made the date more romantic. After enjoying their dinner, they took a taxi to one of Honolulu's gay clubs.

 

Like any Saturday night, the club was packed with people drinking, dancing and just having a good time. After ordering their drinks, Jimin and Hoseok had gotten caught up in the middle of a group of guys who started dancing around them. The men had led the couple to the middle of the dance floor where the drinks had been forgotten and the music and ambiance had taken over their bodies. Even though they did not know anyone, the patrons of the club had been friendly and inviting so that everyone could just have a great time.

 

When the heat and exhaustion of dancing took over, Jimin and Hoseok took a seat in a nearby empty table. Some of the guys they had been dancing with joined them and they started chatting. Luckily for Hoseok, all of the guys were Korean and could speak Hangeul fluently. The guys continued to order drinks for everyone at the table and Hoseok started feeling loose the more the alcohol ran through his body.

 

When he and Jimin hit the dance floor again, Hoseok couldn't help but to grind his body against his boyfriend's. Jimin was not complaining because the feeling of Hoseok's hot body rubbing against his had him on fire. Jimin's lips started running down Hoseok's neck as he gripped the human boy's hips tighter and pulled him incredibly close. Hoseok moaned at the bulge rubbing against his backside. He turned his body around to face Jimin and captured the vampire's lips in a heated kiss.

 

“Do you want to get out of here and head back to the hotel?” Jimin asked Hoseok after finally pulling away from the kiss.

 

“Yes...” Hoseok breathed out. He too was hot and bothered and the alcohol was making him bolder than usual. Both men said their goodbyes to the guys they had met earlier and left the club to catch a taxi back to the hotel.

 

The ride in the taxi back to the hotel was filled with a lot of groping and Jimin devouring Hoseok's neck with open mouth kisses and languid licks. Once they arrived at the hotel, Jimin threw the money at the cab driver, told him to keep the change, and pulled Hoseok inside the hotel. They practically ran towards the elevators and a full blown make out session started the moment the elevator doors closed and it started taking them to the top floor.

 

Their kisses and groping did not stop once the elevator reached their floor. They exited attached to each other and fumbled to open the door to their room. Once inside, Jimin slammed Hoseok against the door – kissing him passionately and locking the door in the process. As they made their way towards the bed, their shirts were lost along the way. Hoseok felt the back of his knees hit the bed and his back followed while Jimin climbed onto the bed and hovered over his boyfriend.

 

The vampire ran his hands down Hoseok's chest and flat abs stopping right above the belt around the loops of Hoseok's pants. Hoseok had his arms spread out a bit at his sides and his breath got caught on his throat at the feeling of Jimin's hands on his body. His skin was flushed and hot and Jimin's fingers were cold and made him shiver.

 

“I want you so bad Hoseok...” Jimin whispered in Hoseok's ear as he leaned down to nip at it.

 

Hoseok moaned and nodded. “I want you too Jimin...I don't want to wait any longer...please...”

 

Jimin straddled Hoseok and grinned as his hands ran down his boyfriend's upper body. “I'll make sure you never forget this night.”

 

There was a confidence and sexiness in Jimin's tone that turned on Hoseok even more. Jimin's lips were on his and their open mouth kiss allowed their tongues to explore each others mouth. The vampire moved his hands to unbuckle Hoseok's belt and unbutton his pants too. Hoseok moved his arms to wrap them around Jimin's neck and continued to kiss him.

 

In the next few moments, Hoseok heard the zipper of his pants being pulled down and suddenly Jimin was no longer kissing him. The vampire had pulled away from Hoseok's lips to pull both the human boy's pants and underwear down his legs. Jimin took off Hoseok's shoes, socks, and then pulled the pants and underwear off of Hoseok's feet. Hoseok tried to close his legs together, feeling shy about Jimin looking at his manhood but Jimin held his boyfriend's legs in place.

 

Jimin's sight was set on the erect member in between Hoseok's legs and he licked his sudden dry lips. Jimin moved his right hand to grasp Hoseok's cock and gently stroked it eliciting moans from Hoseok's lips. His erection was warm in Jimin's hands and stiff from the movement of the vampire's hand. Jimin moved closer to Hoseok and gave him a quick kiss before moving down to lick the tip of Hoseok's cock.

 

Jimin swirled his tongue around the head of the erect member and Hoseok threw his head back and moaned even louder. He had masturbated in the past, but his hand could never match the feeling of Jimin's mouth on him and Jimin's hand continuously stroking him. Jimin sucked on the head and then moved his head further down to take all of Hoseok in his mouth. His boyfriend's moans were music to his ears and Jimin wanted to taste all of Hoseok's essence. He wanted to make Hoseok come undone.

 

Hoseok could not control the moans escaping from his mouth or the way his hips started moving to meet Jimin's movement. His hands moved away from the strong grip on the bed sheets to Jimin's hair. He held on tight to the brunette's hair as he felt his lower abdomen tighten and a tingling sensation was coursing through his body. Both men knew that Hoseok's climax would be hitting him soon and Jimin continued to pleasure his boyfriend.

 

“Ji-Jimin...aaahhhh!” Hoseok threw his head back further into the mattress and his chest lifted up slightly from the bed. His grip on Jimin's hair got tighter. The orgasm that was running through his body felt incredible and his cock was extremely sensitive as he released himself into Jimin's mouth.

 

The vampire closed his eyes as he savored his boyfriend for the first time. There was something about the way Hoseok tasted that felt sweet and tangy on his tongue and Jimin wanted more. He continued to suck on Hoseok's cock – letting the human ride out his orgasm. When Jimin felt Hoseok relax, he pulled away from the now semi erect member and stood up right in front of the edge of the bed. Jimin licked his lips and smiled in delight – he knew wasn't going to be able to get enough of Hoseok. He wanted to taste him again and again.

 

Hoseok was breathing hard – panting. He took a few moments to catch his breath and allow his body to compose itself from the intense pleasure it had been through. Jimin could feel himself straining against his pants but he wanted Hoseok to be the one to undo his pants. The image crossed his mind and a smirk grew on the vampire's lips. As Hoseok recovered from his orgasm, Jimin reach for the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out a small bottle of lube he had bought a few days ago – just in case.

 

When Jimin turned to face his boyfriend, Hoseok was sitting up on the bed and began moving towards the vampire. Hoseok's hands reached for the front of Jimin's pants and he began stroking the bulge straining against them. Jimin hummed at the feeling and guided one of Hoseok's hands to his belt buckle. Hoseok quickly undid the belt and the button of Jimin's pants. The human bit his bottom lip in anticipation as he lowered the zipper and then moved his hands to pull down his lover's pants and boxers.

 

Jimin's cock now stood at attention in front of Hoseok's face and suddenly Hoseok felt his mouth go dry. He wanted to taste Jimin and pleasure him the same way Jimin had done to him just moments ago. Jimin took off his shoes, pulled his pants and boxers along with his socks off of his legs, and then placed his right hand on on the back of Hoseok's head and guided him towards his cock. The moment Hoseok's tongue licked the tip of Jimin's member, the vampire moaned in excitement. Hoseok continued to lick the tip and then his hand suddenly lifted the erect member so that he could lick the underside all the way from the base to the tip of the head.

 

Jimin gasped at the feeling of Hoseok's wet tongue on him and smiled. Hoseok had felt his mouth go dry earlier but it was only from excitement. The more he licked and swirled his tongue around the head of Jimin's cock the wetter his mouth got. Finally Hoseok took part of the member in his mouth and began to suck on it. Jimin started guiding his boyfriend's head as he continued to suck more of Jimin's length into his mouth.

 

The human was on all fours as he pleasured his boyfriend and Jimin finally moved his hand away from Hoseok's head and moved both of his hands towards Hoseok's lower back. He ran his hands further down to smack and squeeze Hoseok's ass eliciting a moan from the human, who was still sucking him off. One of Jimin's fingers gently ran in between Hoseok's cheeks stopping at the puckered hole. The vampire began circling Hoseok's entrance and human moved his ass higher to allow Jimin to play with him.

 

While his boyfriend's mouth felt incredible on his cock, Jimin didn't want to blow his load yet. He wanted to pleasure Hoseok at the same time he received pleasure as well. Jimin moved away from Hoseok's ass and pulled his boyfriend away from his member. He climbed onto the bed and captured his boyfriend's lips in a heated kiss all while guiding him to lay back on the bed. Jimin reached for the lube bottle on the bed next to Hoseok and opened it as they continued to kiss.

 

“Spread your legs babe.” Jimin ordered Hoseok after pulling away from their kiss. Hoseok nodded and did as Jimin asked. He was slightly nervous about having Jimin enter him even with one of his fingers but it was part of the process.

 

Jimin spread lube all around Hoseok's opening and some on his hands. With his left hand, Jimin started stroking Hoseok's cock and with his middle finger on his right hand he started rubbing Hoseok's puckered hole. He tried entering using just the tip of his middle finger but Hoseok wasn't relaxed from how nervous he was feeling.

 

“Just relax babe. I'll be gentle.” Jimin told his boyfriend and Hoseok nodded. He trusted Jimin so he focused on the feeling of being stroked by his boyfriend. It felt really good and that helped him relax a bit more. Jimin entered him with his finger completely and Hoseok moaned. It was a bit uncomfortable at first but the more Jimin's finger moved the more he got used to it.

 

Jimin continued fingering Hoseok and adding a second digit eventually. He needed to stretch out Hoseok in order to enter him fully. He added more lube to make sure Hoseok was slick and ready for him. The vampires fingers started a scissoring like movement to stretch Hoseok out even more and his left hand never stopped stroking Hoseok's cock. Hoseok was so relaxed now that he was moaning loudly and meeting Jimin's movement with his hips.

 

“Jimin...ah...I'm ready...I want to...ah...feel you...” Hoseok said through his moans. The anticipation had his body tingling and he couldn't wait to feel Jimin's length inside of him.

 

Jimin smirked and removed his fingers from Hoseok's opening. He started stroking his cock to relieve some of the built up tension in his body, and he moved to kiss Hoseok who greedily kiss him back. Jimin pulled away from the kiss after a few moments and moved off of Hoseok to reach for the nightstand again – he was reaching for a condom. Hoseok looked at the purple square in Jimin's hand and moved to grab Jimin's arm.

 

“You don't have to use that. I trust you.”

 

“We can experiment with that another time Hoseok. I want to do this right by you. It's your first time.” Jimin moved to kiss Hoseok again. There were no more protests from Hoseok after that.

 

Jimin opened the condom wrapper and quickly rolled up the latex onto his cock. He grabbed the bottle of lube again and rubbed it all over his condom covered cock. Jimin then moved in between Hoseok's legs and spread them apart. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Hoseok's opening causing his boyfriend to moan. Slowly, Jimin began to enter Hoseok.

 

Jimin's cock was bigger than his fingers and much thicker so even though Hoseok had relaxed enough, the stretch was still painful. He groaned as the vampire continued to slide into him until Jimin was fully inside him. Jimin moaned at the tightness and grip that Hoseok had around his cock. He gave his boyfriend a moment to try an adjust but he couldn't wait too long. Jimin began to pull out and then thrust back inside Hoseok.

 

He started moving slowly but steady and Hoseok could feel himself adjusting to the cock inside him and the movements. It still hurt but he was willing to take it until Jimin was done. Jimin's pace started increasing in speed and his left hand started stroking Hoseok's cock to give his boyfriend more pleasure. As the minutes went by and Jimin's pace increased so did the feeling of pleasure in Hoseok. His slight groans grew into loud moans as he was being fucked.

 

“Fuck...yeah...more Jimin...more...” Hoseok moaned and started moving trying to meet Jimin's thrusts. Jimin grinned and started pounding into his boyfriend faster and harder. It was much easier for him to move in and out of Hoseok now but the tightness was still there and it felt incredible.

 

Feeling the need to really take Hoseok, Jimin pulled out of him and Hoseok moaned at the feeling of being empty. “Jimin...?”

 

“Turn around babe. Get on all fours.” Jimin told him as he started helping Hoseok turn over. Hoseok nodded and moved his body so he could hold himself up with his knees and hands.

 

The vampire spread his boyfriend's legs slightly and positioned his cock at Hoseok's entrance. He entered him slowly again but once he was inside he continued his steady pace while gripping his boyfriend's waist. Hoseok was moaning even louder now at how the different position made it feel like more of Jimin was going inside him. Jimin really got into now and he began gripping and smacking Hoseok's ass.

 

The harder Jimin pounded into him the harder Hoseok found the ability to hold himself up with his arms. They eventually gave way and his face hit the mattress while his ass was still up high.. Jimin adjusted his body and continued to thrust into Hoseok – faster and deeper. One of Jimin's hands found their way to Hoseok's cock and he started stroking it again as he pounded into his boyfriend.

 

Jimin was hitting that spot inside Hoseok that was driving him crazy. He didn't want Jimin to ever stop what he was doing. He was in a state of euphoria and high on the lust running through his body. Everything in his lower body was tightening and Hoseok knew he would be climaxing at any moment now. Jimin too was reaching his point and Hoseok was getting tighter around him.

 

He reached for Hoseok's hair pushed his face further into the mattress. Jimin's upper body was right on Hoseok's back and his fangs were out in all their glory. At the moment Hoseok screamed Jimin's name and his cum shot out of him, Jimin's fangs bit into Hoseok's shoulder. The vampire sucked on the warm blood coming out Hoseok's shoulder as he himself came inside Hoseok.

 

Of course his essence pooled into the condom and that made it harder for him to keep thrusting. Jimin pulled away from Hoseok's shoulder and pulled out completely from his boyfriend. He removed the used condom, tied it and tossed into the trash can on the other side of the bed. Hoseok was now laying on his side panting and his body convulsing from the orgasm and vampire bite. The moment Jimin had bitten him and his orgasm had hit him, Hoseok's vision went black.

 

He had experienced such a pleasurable sensation that even if someone asked to explain it, he would never be able to. Meanwhile, Jimin licked the blood around his lips and smiled at the sight of a completely and thoroughly fucked Hoseok. He had been the first time for a few guys in the past, but none compared to the beautiful man he had just taken moments ago. Jimin hovered over Hoseok and began licking the bite wound on his boyfriend's shoulder.

 

After licking the wound, Jimin laid down next to Hoseok and pulled him closer to him. Hoseok smiled and placed his head on Jimin's chest. They remained silent for a while, the only sound in the room was their breathing.

 

“Jimin...?”

 

“Yes, love?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Hoseok smiled and rubbed his face against Jimin's chest. He felt exhausted and satisfied. He didn't have much else to say and sleep soon took over his body. Jimin laid there for some moments simply stroking Hoseok's back. Sleep took over him as well. Both content and satisfied, smiles formed on their faces as the moonlight shined through the open windows in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hiding from everyone* Wheesa smut will be in the next chapter. Wish me luck! D:


	13. New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes are at the bottom. Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING
> 
> This chapter contains graphic sexual adult content. Read it at your own discretion and please make sure you're of age. You've been warned!

“New York?” Wheein's mom asked her daughter who nodded excitedly. “Wow! That's going to be really fun...and expensive.”

 

Wheein giggled at her mother's sudden change of expression. She, along with Hoseok, Jimin and Hwasa had returned to Jeonju for Eunbi and Yerin's high school graduation – and to visit their parents of course. Wheein and Hoseok's spring semester had ended in May, and now in June, the high school that their cousin Eunbi attended was holding the graduation ceremony for the senior students. The ceremony had been earlier in the day and now everyone was gathered at the Jung family residence.

 

Everyone was here from the Christmas and New Year's celebration – and this time even Yerin's parents had tagged along. While everyone was partying in the backyard and waiting on the food to finish cooking, Wheein and her mother were inside the house sitting at the dinner table talking. While their mother would have liked to talk to both of her children, Hoseok was busy playing soccer in the backyard with his cousins and uncles, so Wheein was talking for the both of them.

 

“Well, Hwasa is paying for everything. I was really excited, still am, but then I realized that she had spent so much money on a birthday present for me.” Wheein turned to face the glass doors that led to the backyard. Hwasa was out there with her dad manning the grill – although Wheein had a feeling he was probably questioning her. Man to man talk, although Hwasa wasn't a man nor had she asked for Wheein's hand in marriage. Wheein shook her head, she was thinking too much into it.

 

“Perhaps she didn't want to be outdone by your brother's boyfriend? When Hoseok sent me all those pictures of Hawaii, I was so amazed! I'm glad the two of you have found partners willing to spoil the two of you in ways we couldn't.” Wheein's mom had a solemn look on her face. She and her husband provided for their children well, but luxuries like the one's Jimin and Hwasa were giving them were impossible.

 

“Mom, don't look so sad about that. You and dad have done more than enough for us. You still do! I mean, helping pay for college for two kids is not easy. I appreciate everything you and dad have done for us.” Wheein pulled her mother into a hug and the older woman squeezed her daughter tight.

 

“Oh my Wheeinie! I love you so much baby girl. Have a wonderful trip okay? And send me lots and lots of pictures.” Mrs. Jung swayed back and forth with her daughter in her arms and Wheein couldn't help but giggle at how cute her mom was.

 

“Of course mom!”

 

“And the best part is you won't come back home with a surprise. I know how these special trips tend to be.”

 

“Mom!”

 

“What? I know you're a woman now Wheein. Don't be shy about it.”

 

“Mom!” Wheein whined and shook her head finally pulling away from the older woman. Her cheeks were a bright shade of pink. “Hwasa and I haven't actually...”

 

“Omo! Really?!” A gasp escaped the older woman's mouth and she covered it with her hand. Wheein bashfully nodded. “Oh, Wheein, I would have never guessed. I mean, I'm glad she's respecting you but the way she looks at you nowadays...”

 

“Mom! Stopppp....” Wheein whined and her mother started giggling.

 

“Honey, just enjoy yourself on this trip okay. Now, let's go see if your father and girlfriend finally finished grilling the meat.” Wheein's mom got up from her seat and pulled a madly blushing Wheein outside with her. They could hear the ruckus inside with the doors closed and outside it was ten times louder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The soccer game going on out in the backyard had gotten more intense as it went on. Eunbi and Hoseok were super competitive and both were playing on the same team and running circles around their uncles and Jimin. Eunbi chased after Jimin who had the ball on his feet and was trying to make a run across the yard towards his opponents goal. The younger girl sprinted as hard as she could and went for a sweeping tackle, effectively taking the ball cleanly from Jimin. The vampire fell forward landing on his shoulder and screaming foul but Eunbi was already running away with the ball.

 

She looked up and saw Hoseok ahead of her and sent the ball flying in the air in a beautiful pass to Hoseok who caught the ball with the inside of his foot. He evaded another of his cousins and kicked the ball towards the goal where one of his uncles was defending the small goal box. Hoseok put a little too much strength and the ball went flying fast and hard above the goal box and right towards Hwasa and Hoseok's dad.

 

Neither Hwasa nor Hoseok's dad were paying attention as the ball flew straight at them. It was either going to hit Hwasa or land right on the grill – ruining the meat that was cooking at the moment. Before the ball could even hit the grill or herself, Hwasa turned so fast with her fist swinging right at the ball. Her punch sent the ball back towards Hoseok and the rest of the players. It landed with a thud and a huge dent that had knocked all the air out of it.

 

The backyard was suddenly silent as every one turned to look at the dented ball then to Hwasa and then back to the ball. Even Wheein and her mom were shocked by the action. The only ones not shocked were Jimin and Hwasa herself. It took Eunbi to break the silence. “Dayum unni! Ever considered boxing?”

 

The burst of laughter from everyone returned the mood of the party. Hwasa rolled her eyes and turned back to the steaks she had on the grill. Hoseok ran off to the garage and got another ball to continue the game like nothing had just happened. Mr. Jung was still surprised at what his daughter in law, he considered her as such seeing as how Hwasa was dating his daughter, that he forgot to turn the meat on his side of the grill. Hwasa reached over with her tongs and flipped it for him.

 

“That was impressive. You have great reflexes.” Mr. Jung still sounded surprised.

 

“Heh, thanks. I just saw it out of the corner of my eye. I guess I reacted in time.” Hwasa responded not looking at him.

 

“Well, with a swing like that I know my baby girl will be safe. That ball didn't stand a chance.” Mr. Jung finally let out a hearty laugh and Hwasa finally felt like she was breathing. Showing off her abilities like that was not like her but at the same time she couldn't allow the food to be ruined.

 

“Like I mentioned earlier, Wheein is my number one priority. I would love to have your blessing.” Hwasa finally turned to look at the man and he smiled at her.

 

“Of course you have my blessing!” His smiled turned into a grin and Hwasa grinned as well.

 

“Thank you Mr. Jung.”

 

“Is the meat ready? All the sides are ready and I'm hungry.” Wheein's voice made her father and girlfriend turn to look at her.

 

“The first batch is and if you bring your plate, I have your steak right here just like you like it.” Hwasa pointed at the perfectly cooked steak sitting in the cooler part of the grill. Wheein squealed in excitement and ran off to get a plate. Hwasa and her parents chuckled at the younger girl's excitement.

 

“So, what have the two of you been talking about?” Wheein's mother questioned her husband and daughter's girlfriend.

 

“A lot of things. I have given Hwasa my blessing.” Mr. Jung responded.

 

“Blessing? Oh! Ooohhhh!” Mrs. Jung clapped excitedly and pulled Hwasa in for a hug. “You have my blessing too!”

 

Hwasa hugged Mrs. Jung back and thanked her. Wheein returned with her plate and eyed her parents and girlfriend curiously as all three looked very smug. Her curiosity disappeared when the steak Hwasa had prepared for her was placed on her plate. The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent eating and celebrating like it was Christmas again. As the night went on, Hwasa and Wheein removed themselves from the party and headed to Wheein's old room.

 

They were tired and needed to rest so that they could leave early to go back to Seoul. The following night they would be leaving Seoul for New York city. Back in March, Wheein had been a bit jealous and upset at the same time that she couldn't go to Hawaii like her brother had. Hwasa had felt bad about that – Jimin was spoiling his boyfriend and Hwasa didn't even know what she was going to get her girlfriend for her birthday the following month.

 

Deciding that she would spoil Wheein like Jimin had with Hoseok, Hwasa bought Wheein a trip to New York city for her girlfriend's birthday. Wheein had been so excited after receiving her gift that Hwasa thought they would have their first time together that night, but the only thing that happened was that Hwasa fed on her girlfriend's nourishing blood – not that she was complaining about that.

 

Hwasa had been laying on the bed waiting for Wheein to finish her nightly routine so she could do hers. The sun and heat from the grill had eventually caught up to Hwasa and her body felt tired and her eye lids heavy. She closed her eyes to rest them for a few minutes, but slowly she started drifting into a slumber. When Wheein came out of the bathroom, she smiled at the sight of her girlfriend sleeping on the bed with her regular clothes on.

 

“Hwasa~” Wheein poked the mole on Hwasa's cheek as she said her name in a cute voice. “Hwasa, wake up~ Wheeinie wants her good night kiss.”

 

The constant poking of her cheek and cute voice her girlfriend was making drifted Hwasa back to the world of the conscious and she smiled. She moved her hands to grab Wheein's waist and in a swift move, Wheein felt her back hit the bed and a fang bearing Hwasa hovered over her. The vampire tickled her girlfriend and Wheein burst into a fit of giggles.

 

She stopped giggling when she felt Hwasa nipping at her collarbone with her fangs. “Do you need to feed?”

 

Hwasa stopped nipping at Wheein's collarbone and looked at her girlfriend. “A little wouldn't hurt. We do have a long day tomorrow and an even longer flight.”

 

“Then feed. You know I'm all yours.” Wheein moved her head to the side and pushed her hair away from her neck revealing it completely to the vampire. Hwasa wasted no time in prepping the spot on Wheein's neck and then bit into her.

 

Hwasa had done this many times since the first time Wheein had allowed her to feed on her, but for Wheein, what she felt every time continued to intensify with every bite. Lately, it aroused her greatly. The human girl moaned as Hwasa sucked on her neck and tangled her fingers in the vampire's hair. Feeling that she had taken enough blood from Wheein, Hwasa pulled away and licked her lips before going back to lick Wheein's bite wounds.

 

The vampire kissed her girlfriend and then got off of her to go brush her teeth and changed into her pajamas. The faster she got away from Wheein's aroused state the easier it was to control her urge to take the human girl right there. It was a struggle at times, but Hwasa would not touch Wheein unless her girlfriend consented to it.

 

Wheein pressed her legs closed tightly and a few mewls escaped her lips. She felt aroused and weakened by the feeding, so she let the exhaustion take over her instead and in a few minutes she had dosed off. Hwasa snuggled into Wheein after getting back on the bed. She could still smell the faint scent of Wheein's arousal but concentrated on falling asleep again. She too fell into a deep slumber as the minutes went by.

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, both women got ready to head back to Seoul and said their goodbyes to everyone who had stayed over. The last people they said their goodbyes to where Wheein's parents, Hoseok and Jimin – the two boys had decided to stay in Jeonju for the rest of the week. They took the train back to Seoul and once they arrived back home at Hwasa and Jimin's apartment, both of them gathered the rest of the luggage they would take with them and left for the airport.

 

The flight to New York was very long – 14 hours to be exact. Just like Hoseok and Jimin had spent most of their nine hour flight sleeping, so had Wheein and Hwasa. There was only so many movies they could watch and things to talk about while looking at all the clouds from the window. Even with all the sleep they got, the jet lag was going to exhaust them as well.

 

It wasn't until Hwasa spotted New York city from the window that she woke up Wheein and the human girl got really excited from just seeing the tall buildings. After the plane landed and they picked up their luggage, Wheein called her parents to let them know they had arrived safely. It was really late in Korea but her parents were glad to know they had arrived safely and promised to let Hoseok know she had landed. It was almost midday in New York by now and Hwasa led Wheein out of the airport to find the driver she had asked the hotel to send for them.

 

It wasn't hard to find the driver in the pick up are when he was holding a sign that said “HWASA” on it. The vampire greeted the man in perfect English and he helped put their bags in the trunk. The vehicle was not a limousine, but it was roomy enough in the back seat that gave both women enough leg room.

 

“I didn't know you spoke English.” Wheein mentioned as she looked out the window as the driver drove out of the airport and headed for Manhattan.

 

“I speak several languages. I thought you would have figured that out after you heard me speaking Spanish that day at the cafe.” Hwasa chuckled at the memory.

 

“I guess it never crossed my mind after that.” Wheein giggled and pointed towards New York. She could see the entire panorama of the city now before they reached the bridge that would take them there. “Wow! It's so big!”

 

“Just like Seoul.” Hwasa mentioned and smiled at her girlfriend. Wheein seemed like a cute puppy excited to be going to her new home. “If you like it from here, wait until we're actually in it.”

 

Once they reached Manhattan, Wheein couldn't contain her excitement as she pointed at everything and waved at the people she saw walking on the sidewalks. They never even turned to pay attention to her but she didn't care. She was in New York, the big apple, a city she had always dreamed of visiting. The car finally stopped in front of a very fancy looking hotel and the driver opened the door on the right side of the car to allow them to get out.

 

Wheein was so amazed by how luxurious the hotel looked from the outside and the inside of the lobby made her gasp. Hwasa had to be spending a fortune on this place. The vampire smiled while looking at her girlfriend. She had to pull Wheein further inside up to the front desk by her arm while dragging two luggage bags on her other hand.

 

After getting the keys to their room, the two of them headed to the elevators. The elevator took them up to the top floor and from there they found their room at the end of the hall. Hwasa used her key to open the door and led Wheein inside the huge presidential suite. The human girl was completely astonished by how big the room was. It looked more like an apartment than a hotel room.

 

“Hwasa this place is huge and oh my god! LOOK AT THE VIEW.” Wheein dropped her bags and ran towards the huge glass doors that led to the balcony. She could see almost all of Manhattan from them. Well, everything in front of that hotel.

 

“I asked them for the best room.” Hwasa smiled as she walked up to the windows and wrapped her arms around Wheein's waist pulling the smaller girl closer.

 

“You must have a spent a fortune.” Wheein commented and Hwasa chuckled.

 

“Money comes and goes. Experiences and memories last forever. I want you to remember this trip forever.” Hwasa kissed Wheein's cheek and the human girl blushed. She definitely would not forgot this trip.

 

 

 

 

 

Their vacation in New York city had gone by faster than they had expected. They had been busy everyday exploring the city and everything it had to offer. They had eaten at so many different restaurants, gone to museums, Broadway shows, visited the Statue of Liberty, and even took a road trip up to Niagara Falls. They had crossed the border into Canada to get a better view and Wheein had taken so many pictures on the trip and sent them to her brother and parents. Hoseok eventually complained that she was slowing down his phone.

 

It was now Saturday in New York city, they had been there for four days already, and the biggest event happening in the city this weekend was the Pride Parade. Hwasa had not planned the trip to include the parade, but it was a nice addition to their vacation. This Pride Parade was known to be one of the biggest and best in America.

 

“I'm so excited about this parade! I've never been to one, not even the one in Seoul.” Wheein mentioned as they walked down Times Square were a lot of the people had gathered to see the parade that would happen later on in the day.

 

“I went to the one in Seoul a couple of years ago. It was nice but small and there were a lot of protesters. This one here will be amazing though.” Hwasa said as they passed by a large group of people that were camping their spot.

 

Wheein grinned looking at the amount of people gathering around to celebrate love. It was exhilarating to be among people who would not judge her for loving Hwasa. She hadn't faced much backlash or discrimination back home – luckily her family had been supportive. But she knew that people back home were still not as open to this as the people here in New York.

 

After walking along for a bit more, both came to the area where a DJ was playing music and a whole lot of people were partying. Wheein was suddenly pulled away from Hwasa by a group of girls who were jumping around and dancing to the music. Hwasa chased after them and came to a halt when she spotted the girls putting rainbow beads around Wheein's neck and cheering for her to join them in their dance.

 

Wheein looked flustered and confused because she didn't understand English at all. “Wheein, they want you to dance with them.”

 

Hwasa's words made Wheein turn to face her girlfriend and mouthed “oh”. One of the girls placed some beads around Hwasa's neck and bumped her hips against the vampire who chuckled at the gesture.

 

“These people are so out there! I don't know what to do!” Wheein shouted over the loud music and laughed.

 

“Just enjoy the party!” Hwasa shouted back at her.

 

 _“Where are you girls from?!”_ The drag queen who was partying with all these girls and guys asked the two of them.

 

 _“We're from Korea.”_ Hwasa answered and suddenly all of the people around them started cheering.

 

_“Welcome to New York!”_

 

Wheein and Hwasa spent the rest of the afternoon dancing and talking to the group of people who had taken them into their celebration. Of course Hwasa had to translate for Wheein, but everyone had been patient with Wheein who didn't understand them and vice versa. It was such a good feeling despite the language barrier.

 

The entire area became more crowded the closer the time got to the parade starting. The floats that rolled down the street once the parade started were very elaborate and beautiful. The groups of people on them represented so many different parts of the LGBTQ community. Wheein had truly been captivated by the parade and held a smile on her face the whole time. Hwasa on the other hand couldn't keep her eyes off Wheein. Her girlfriend looked so beautiful today – she was radiant.

 

Knowing that Wheein wouldn't understand, and perhaps not even hear, what Hwasa was about to tell the group of friends they had made, she turned to face most of them. _“Hey! I'm about to do something special for my girlfriend. You will know what it is when I do it.”_

 

_“Cool!”_

 

_“Yeah, go for it!”_

 

With all the cheering she received, Hwasa smiled and turned back to Wheein who was still waving at the people passing by on the floats. “Wheein?”

 

Wheein didn't turn around to face Hwasa so the vampire said her name a little louder. “Wheein!”

 

The human girl finally heard her girlfriend and turned to face the vampire who was looking at her with such a loving look. Wheein bashfully smiled at Hwasa and looked at her expectantly.

 

“I thought about this a lot for a while. Sometimes I said to myself that it was dumb and I should wait but the thought kept plaguing my mind, so I decided to go for it. I never thought I would do this, ever, but here I am. I have your parents' blessing as well.” Hwasa's words made Wheein frown slightly. She wasn't sure what her girlfriend was talking about until Hwasa dropped on one knee.

 

Wheein gasped loudly and all of their new friends started cheering and clapping excitedly. The moment caught the eye of many people, even the float passing near them stopped in their tracks to see what was happening.

 

“Jung Wheein, will you marry me?” Hwasa's proposal brought tears to her eyes. Wheein had joked about it that night, when Hwasa had given her the couple ring, but now it was reality.

 

Bawling like a baby, Wheein nodded her head and accepted the proposal. Hwasa grinned and placed the very elegant diamond ring on Wheein's ring finger. This ring out did the couple ring greatly with how fancy it was. The entire crowd in the area burst into cheers, even the floats that had stopped and then continued their trek. Hwasa stood up and Wheein wrapped her arms around Hwasa's neck to kiss her.

 

 _“Congratulations!”_ Everyone around them cheered as the two kissed and hugged each other. After pulling away from each other, Wheein turned to face the parade again and Hwasa wrapped her arms around the human girl's waist and hugged her from behind. She thanked everyone around them and then noticed Wheein was holding her hand out in front of her to look at the ring.

 

It was sitting just above her couple ring but the elegance of it made Wheein smile. The engagement ring was perfect. Hwasa leaned in closer to Wheein and placed a kiss on Wheein's neck. “Do you want to head out of here and go back to the hotel? It's been a long day.”

 

Honestly, Wheein could have continued partying out here with all the nice people they had met, but at the same time laying down on the soft hotel room bed sounded nice. She also figured her girlfriend might be feeling more exhausted because of the sun that had been shining on them all day.

 

“Sure.” She responded and Hwasa smiled. She reached for the human girl's hand and led her out of the crowd after saying goodbye to everyone. The hotel was several blocks away and with the crowd all around it would take them a few more minutes than normal to get back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they finally entered their hotel room, Hwasa headed straight for the bed and threw herself on it. She had a great time today and the cherry on top was finally asking Wheein to marry her. Hwasa rubbed her face into the sheets and sighed happily as Wheein took a seat next to her.

 

“I think I'm going to send a picture of the ring to everyone. They'll be so surprised.” Wheein said looking at the ring through the camera of her phone.

 

Hwasa turned on her side to look at Wheein and pushed the phone down. “Don't. Surprise them when we get back.”

 

“Oh, that's a great idea! Even though it's going to be hard.”

 

“You'll survive.” Wheein grinned happy as she looked at the engagement ring once again.

 

She had never expected for Hwasa to pull that. She was very much in love with her vampire girlfriend and they had only been together for little over a year now. This trip had also been an anniversary gift. Hwasa was, is, the only person Wheein had ever dated; she's Wheein first love. The thought of marrying the first person she ever fell in love with had never crossed Wheein's mind.

 

She was crazy about Hwasa though and for someone as old as Hwasa to even consider marrying someone by now was probably an insane thought. The vampire had many lovers in her time, but Wheein was the only girl that had buried herself deeply in Hwasa's heart.

 

“I'm going to go shower. It was hot out there today and I've sweated way too much for my liking.” Hwasa's voice brought Wheein out of her thoughts and she vaguely nodded.

 

While Hwasa was in the shower, Wheein opened the doors to the balcony and walked over to the railing to lean over it. To her left, she could still see the crowds and all the balloons going up into the air. The sky was different shades of oranges to blues as the sun was beginning to set. The human girl kept her eyes on the beautiful sunset and sighed. This trip had been truly amazing and she was basking in it.

 

“Looks like I missed the sunset.” Hwasa commented as she stepped up next to her girlfriend wearing her pajama shorts, black tank top, and drying her hair with a towel.

 

“You did, but the night sky is pretty too!”

 

“True, but New York has too many lights just like Seoul.”

 

“I'm going to go shower as well and get ready for bed.”

 

“Alright.” Hwasa responded and watched Wheein walk back inside the room and head to the bathroom. The vampire looked out at the city before her. It looked beautiful lit up by the buildings.

 

She headed back inside and closed the doors behind her. Hwasa then laid on the bed and closed her eyes in hopes of drifting into a nice slumber. The vampire could feel her body and eyes drifting into that sleep it craved so much after several minutes. She was almost gone when she felt the bed dip.

 

“Hwasa?” Wheein's voice was soft but loud enough to keep her awake.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You can't go to sleep on me just yet.”

 

“Mmm...why...not?” Hwasa yawned out.

 

“You haven't given me my goodnight kiss.” Wheein whined and Hwasa chuckled. She sat up on the bed and noticed Wheein's hair was damp and the white fluffy robe covered her body.

 

Hwasa leaned in and gently kissed Wheein's lips. She pulled away and then Wheein leaned in to kiss the vampire. They continued kissing for a few moments until Hwasa finally pulled back. “You're going to sleep in that robe?”

 

“No.” Wheein responded and moved to sit on Hwasa's lap and wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck. “Hwasa?”

 

“Hmm?” Hwasa hummed and wrapped her arm around the human girl's waist.

 

“I love you...” Wheein leaned again and captured Hwasa's lips in a passionate kiss. The vampire didn't protest and kissed her girlfriend back with fervor. Her hands ran up Wheein's back and then back down all the way to her thighs and squeezed them.

 

Wheein moaned into the kiss and tangled her fingers into Hwasa's thick hair – their lips never separating. Hwasa moved her body to lay Wheein on the bed and she hovered above the human girl. Their make out session continued for a couple of more minutes until the vampire finally pulled away.

 

“Wheein...”

 

“Yes...”

 

“I never told you what my real name is.”

 

“Huh?” That statement made Wheein pull away from Hwasa as she had been trying to still kiss her girlfriend.

 

“I stopped using it a long time ago. Only Jimin calls me by my real name and I want you to call me by it too. To hear it from your lips would be even more special.” Hwasa looked into Wheein's eyes and saw how she had her girlfriend's attention.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Hyejin...Ahn Hyejin...”

 

“Hyejin...?” Wheein said the name and Hwasa smiled. A smile grew on Wheein's lips too. “It's...I like it. Hyejin...my Hyejinie...”

 

Hwasa chuckled and Wheein giggled. “You have a beautiful name, why change it?”

 

“To forget my past mostly. Plus, I like the name Hwasa too.”

 

“Me too.”

 

They looked into each others' eyes and smiled. There was something special about tonight and it wasn't just the engagement. Hwasa leaned into Wheein, pressing her body against the human girl's, and captured her lips in another searing kiss. Wheein didn't protest her girlfriend's weight on top of her and moaned into the kiss. She could feel her body heating up and an arousal stirring.

 

“Mmm...Hwasa...I need you.”

 

“What do you need love?”

 

“Your touch...everything...”

 

Hwasa smiled and lifted her body off of Wheein to pull open the bath robe that Wheein was wearing. The vampire felt her mouth go dry at the sight of her girlfriend's perfect body. Hwasa's hands quickly moved to grab Wheein's small breasts and gently massage them in her hands – her thumbs playing with the increasingly erect pink nubs. Wheein moaned slightly at the touch and gasped when she felt Hwasa's mouth on her left nipple. The vampire gently sucked on it and then twirled her tongue around it. She then moved to the other breast and did the same eliciting several moans from her girlfriend.

 

Wheein had always felt a bit of insecurity when it came to her body, but Hwasa was running her hands hands all over it and her mouth was working wonders on her breasts. She could hear Hwasa's whispers of _'you're so sexy Wheein'_ as she sucked and licked all around her breasts. The vampire led a trail of kisses down the human girl's soft tummy until she got right above Wheein's womanhood.

 

Wheein tried to cover herself so that Hwasa wouldn't look at her but the vampire held Wheein's arms above her head. She leaned down to kiss Wheein and then pulled away to sit up and spread her girlfriend's legs apart wider. The human girl felt exposed but Hwasa admired the woman she had lying before her. In her eyes, Wheein was the epitome of perfection.

 

Hwasa moved down Wheein's body as her hands ran down Wheein's thighs and she placed a kiss on the inside of Wheein's right thigh. The human's arousal was strong and Hwasa smiled at how wet her girlfriend was. She placed her tongue flat over Wheein's opening and licked upwards until the tip of her tongue was licking the underside of Wheein's clit.

 

Wheein yelped and jumped slightly at the feeling. She was grasping the bed sheets as Hwasa continued to lick her that same way several times. It felt amazing with just that, but the moment Hwasa sucked on her clit and circled her tongue around it, Wheein screamed and brought her hands to grab the vampire's hair. The vampire continued to eat out her girlfriend, savoring her sweet essence. All Wheein could do was moan and whimper constantly at the feeling of Hwasa's mouth and tongue on her.

 

Hwasa's expert tongue dipped inside Wheein's opening several times until it became a constant rhythm and Wheein started screaming in pleasure and her hold on Hwasa's hair became tighter. Her hips started moving on their own meeting Hwasa's movements. The pleasure she was feeling was increasing and finally Wheein felt the impending orgasm nearing. The moment Wheein's walls tightened around Hwasa's tongue, the vampire knew her girlfriend was coming.

 

“HYEJIN!!!” Wheein screamed her girlfriend's name and lifted her body off the bed slightly before falling back on it and panting hard. The orgasm made her go limp and her body trembled from the pleasure it had just felt.

 

Hwasa grinned and pulled away from Wheein, licking her lips. The taste that was solely Wheein was now her favorite thing. Hwasa moved over Wheein to capture the girl's lips in a loving kiss. The human girl could taste herself on Hwasa's lips and her hands moved to the vampire's waist. The vampire sat up between Wheein's legs and pulled her tank top off her body.

 

Wheein took in the sight of her girlfriend's breasts and reached to cup one of them. Hwasa smiled and placed her hand over Wheein's gently helped her massage her breast. I felt nice, but tonight was not about her, it was about Wheein.

 

“I know you want to touch me but tonight is about you and I'm not done with you yet.” Hwasa grinned deviously at Wheein and the human girl blushed madly. Hwasa pulled away from her to pull her shorts and underwear off of her body and Wheein couldn't take her eyes off the vampire's body.

 

Hwasa's body was so curvy and sexy. Her hips and thighs were to die for and Wheein wanted to touch them and feel them against her body. Hwasa moved towards Wheein again, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around her waist. The vampire's naked body felt amazing against her own and as Hwasa leaned down to capture Wheein's lips into a kiss, Wheein could feel Hwasa's center so close to hers.

 

She started moving her hips but she just couldn't get the friction that she wanted. Hwasa was trying to torture her, obviously. Without breaking their kisses, Hwasa moved her body slightly to the side and her left hand brushed past Wheein's breasts and went all the way down her slit spreading her slightly. The human girl moaned into the kiss and started moving her hips to try and create some friction. Hwasa rubbed Wheein's clit with her middle finger and then moved that finger right over Wheein's opening.

 

She gently entered Wheein with her middle finger feeling how wet and tight the human girl was. Wheein squeaked and then moaned as Hwasa pulled her finger out and entered her again. At first the rhythm was slow and steady, the finger curling deliciously inside her. Hwasa then entered her ring finger alongside her middle finger, stretching out Wheein a bit more and making her moan in pleasure even more.

 

Hwasa's fangs had grown as her mouth was licking, kissing and sucking on Wheein's neck and collarbones while her fingers started fucking her girlfriend harder and faster. Being inside Wheein felt incredible because of how wet and tight she was. Wheein was moaning loudly now, her hips moving to meet Hwasa's thrusts and Hwasa tried to squeeze her thighs together to hold back her own arousal.

 

The faster she fucked Wheein, the more aroused she grew and finally she adjusted her body so that she could rub herself against Wheein's thigh. Wheein was hugging Hwasa tightly by her shoulders, while Hwasa's right arm was wrapped around the back of Wheein's waist and the fingers on her left hand were knuckle deep inside the human girl. Their hips were moving together, Wheein to meet Hwasa's thrusts and Hwasa to relieve herself on her girlfriend's thigh.

 

They were both nearing their climaxes and moaning in pleasure. Hwasa added a third finger inside Wheein and finally that made the human girl go over the edge. Wheein came with a scream that included Hwasa's name. Feeling Wheein coming around her fingers made Hwasa go over the edge herself and her fangs ripped into the flesh of Wheein's shoulder.

 

Feeding on Wheein while both of them rode out their orgasms increased the strength of the orgasm greatly. Hwasa collapsed on top of Wheein and barely managed to pull her fingers out after helping her girlfriend ride the strong orgasm. They laid in a tangled mess of limbs for a while and Hwasa lazily licked the bite wounds on Wheein's shoulder to close them. Their afterglow lasted a while without either one moving.

 

Eventually Hwasa found the will to move off of Wheein and laid on her back while smiling. There were no words to describe how happy she was right now. Wheein sat up to throw the bath robes off the bed and then moved to cuddle up against Hwasa. Her first time had been so amazing that she was left speechless. Hwasa's touch was magical.

 

Before drifting off to sleep, Hwasa broke the silence. “I love you Jung Wheein. I love you so much.”

 

Wheein snuggled impossibly closer to her fiancee and smiled. “I love you Hyejin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright well there is the second to last chapter of Thirst. This has been quite a journey because it was never meant to be as long as it ended up being. I had fun writing it and honestly, I think I burned myself out with these last two chapters. I feel like I lacked quality in the two smut chapters but they were necessary. Please let me know what you think about that. I also feel like I lacked in the vampire stuff outside of the conflict with Hyuna and Hyunseung. 
> 
> The next chapter is the last as I've mentioned and it will be more of an epilogue. We'll see how it turns out lol. Thanks for all your support everyone.


End file.
